


More Than Just An Alpha

by Mekanamin02



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bakery, Beta Iruka Umino, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Omega Kisame Hoshigaki, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Young Master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 77,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekanamin02/pseuds/Mekanamin02
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke should be an alpha. People that had met him said so over and over again as they fawned over him but what if they were wrong? People could be wrong and that’s a truth that most aren’t comfortable accepting. Well, in this case, Sasuke realised that they were when he went into his first heat during his second year of high school. Turns out, he’s a hybrid with both alpha and omega traits. Then, as if the gods weren’t entertained by his suffering enough, he met an omega with a yellow tuff of hair and the brightest smile in town. Now, Sasuke had to chase the omega without letting his secret slip. Well, how hard could it possibly be?On another note, what about the man by the roadside that Sasuke frequently spend time with? What´s his story?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 56
Kudos: 231





	1. Bought Cream Puffs Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this idea suddenly came into mind one night so I decided to give it a go and see where it'll head. And to be honest, I do prefer Sasuke as the seme but come on, who doesn't like it when some semes writhe and moan as a bottom? Well, that's my fantasy. Anyway, enjoy! And please leave a comment down below :)

Sasuke was on the way to school with his head bleary from sleepiness and muscles sore from the long run yesterday. He rested his head against the window and looked out lazily as the car sped by students walking to school. Not gonna lie, Sasuke had tried imagining what it’d be like to have to walk to school early in the morning. Catching up with friends about the most insane night they had had or maybe just having some peaceful alone time with themselves, no family drama, no lovers’ drama, just enjoying the beautiful morning quietly. Whilst Sasuke was daydreaming, the butler was detailing his timetable for the day, as usual. 

“Young master, you’ll have to be home by 5 p.m. The Hoshigakis are visiting for tea at 6 and your mother would like you to make an appearance. I will be picking you up at 4:30 and make a detour to the tailor’s to get Itachi-sama’s suit. Then at-” 

“Wait, say that again? You have to grab my brother’s suit from the tailor’s?” Sasuke’s attention was successfully diverted from the window and he asked the man sharply. 

“Yes, young master.” 

“No, get his own butler to do it for him. If they have time to fuck, he must have extra time to go to the tailor’s. You work for me, don’t go on taking unnecessary tasks for my brother.” Sasuke instructed. The butler nodded his head and answered, “Yes, young master.” 

His butler was a beta, the second class in the social standing of secondary genders, just like every other butler that had served his family. This was to make sure that if their master was in a rut due to an omega’s heat, the butler would be there to hold them back. 

#### In Class

The class was in chaos as per usual; boys running around screaming and annoying the fuck out of the girls, some were rushing last minute to finish a Math homework but among all that disarray, like always, his friends were playing Shogi. 

“Have both of you found nirvana in this hellhole? How could you be playing shogi with all that loud ass screaming?” Sasuke asked in amazement as he took his seat, beside the window in the last row. Shikamaru’s seat was beside his while Chouji’s was in front of Shikamaru’s. Their seating arrangement had been that way since elementary school. Shikamaru was an alpha from the Nara household, a very lazy alpha, while Chouji’s a beta whose stomach was like a bottomless void. 

“Choji’s not even playing. He’s just moving random pieces to whatever places. I just tune out those idiots, it’s not that hard.” Shikamaru answered without even giving Sasuke a mere glance, eyes fixated on the board. 

“I lose every single round that we had played for the past…let me see…7 years! How is this round gonna be any different?” Chouji asked with an eyebrow raised but his opponent just gave him a satisfied smirk. 

“Have fun, both of you. Now, I have to pretend I’m sleeping so-.” 

“Sasuke-kun!” The Uchiha was cut mid-sentence by the girl who sat in front of him in class. 

“Too late.” Both his friends said in unison. 

“Ne, Sasuke-kun, I have this ice-cream shop I wanna try out later, do-“ the girl was halfway through her question when, the homeroom teacher walked in with all his glory and saved his morning, his one hand holding his long-ass ruler and heavy textbooks, “Sit down now, you little rascals. Class is starting.” 

Sakura was an omega from the Haruno clan. She wasn’t unattractive - with the green puppy eyes and the pale skin, boys were infatuated by her, but to Sasuke, she was nothing more than a classmate; the girl who had sat in front of him for 5 years, literally. Falling in love was the last thing on the Uchiha's mind at the moment since he couldn't afford to just give his heart away easily with so much at stake.

Sasuke had a terrible secret. The boy was an alpha-omega hybrid. His was first diagnosed as an alpha, as expected by everybody around him since his household had been alpha-dominant for centuries. There were no celebrations, no congratulatory gifts, only his mother gave him a hug and that was it. Two years later at 15 years old, one day, he had an odd feeling in his stomach, his focus was muddled and thoughts disoriented. He sat in the backseat of the car, wondering if he was coming down with a cold when the first wave hit him, an intense, excruciating need to be fucked. He gasped and with every breath he took, the pain shot through him like an arrow. It was terribly hot in the car. He wanted to tear his clothes off, he wanted to grab his butler and ride him, or for the man outside the car to ram his cock into him, to impregnate him. Then, he inhaled his own disgustingly sweet omega pheromones. This in turn, triggered his alpha instinct and pushed him into a rut. Sasuke bit his own lip to suppress the overwhelming urge to give in to his instincts until it drew blood. 

Amidst the surprise and panic, instead of bringing him back to a house full of alphas, his butler drove to the nearest clinic and bought over the counter heat suppressant. Together with the rut inhibitor in Sasuke’s bag and the heat suppressants, he forced the pills down the young master’s throat and waited for them to take effect. Subsequently, the butler left to give Sasuke a little privacy to relief himself of the raging hard boner in his pants. 

30 minutes later, Sasuke had calmed down and barely collected his wits. He sat in the back seat with his palms on his face, he did not cry nor did he scream, all he did was came to a conclusion, “Nothing happened.”, he said to the butler calmly. The man said nothing. Sasuke composed himself and instructed the man to drive. 

As hard as Sasuke had pushed the incident deep into the pits of his mind, all that came resurfacing when his second heat came, unprepared. Luckily, he was home alone though. The maids were given a week off for Christmas and his family had flew to Cabo for holiday while he stayed home to catch up on studying. 

The wave of urges came unannounced, made his mind dizzy and the lubricant from his ass seeped into his pants, serving as a horrible taunt at the supposedly 'alpha' of a powerful bloodline. Sasuke tried fighting his urges but they just grew stronger with every passing second. Then just like the first time, his rut came subsequently. Sasuke wanted to fuck and be fucked. His hands were slowly reaching down, his wits barely holding himself back. It was too late to make a trip to the drug store to buy heat suppressants but then, he remembered the pack of heat suppressants Iruka had bought last time. It had to be somewhere in this house, most probably in the butler’s bedroom drawer. So, he ran downstairs to the helpers’ sleeping quarters and searched for the pills. 

With every movement he made, his underwear got more soaked and his cock rubbed against his pants, sending sparks of unsatisfying pleasure through him. He wanted more, he could just give in right then and there, pull his pants down and rub his cock raw or thrust his fingers in to the hilt of his hole but he refused to stoop to that level. He was an alpha, born into the Uchiha clan, he was raised to be stronger than his instincts. 

When he couldn’t find the drugs, he dialed for the butler, “They’re under the bed.”, the man said. 

Sasuke lifted the bed and there they were, his salvation. He took one heat suppressant and one rut inhibiting pill and downed them in one go. A few moments later, he felt the pills doing their job, the fever subsiding and his breath no longer ragged. The boy sat onto the hard porcelain floor with his back against the bed. 

“Young master, remember to open the all the windows to air out the smell.” His butler instructed with a steady voice. 

“Thanks a lot, Iruka.” 

“No problem, young master.” And the call ended. 

The young master grabbed the tissue from the nightstand and a bottle of lube he found in the drawer. H removed his pants enough to free his pulsing hard cock then proceeded to pleasure himself, relieving the pent-up desire from before. He slowly stroked himself, rotating his hand together with the rhythm. As the pleasure built up at the base, he increased his speed, pre-cum leaking and his toes curled with anticipation until he came, his eyes closed tight and his cum coating the tissue. When the height of pleasure died down, the boy sat there, on the floor, alone, with no family to talk about this and nobody to assure him that everything was gonna be alright. 

His phone rang. It was Iruka. 

“Hey, is everything alright?” the man asked. 

Sasuke shook his head while answering “No. It’s not.” While wiping tears away from his cheeks. “It’s not.” 

It’s been a year and nobody in the family knew about his condition. He did everything he could to keep it from his family, even his loving, understanding mother. He had been popping heat suppressants like TicTacs even though his butler had warned him about overdosing on it. Instead of blackmailing Sasuke for hush money, Iruka stood by his side and treated him like he always did. The man had been with him through thick and thin for as long as he could remember and honestly, Sasuke was so thankful for everything his butler had done for him. 

After school, Sasuke prepared to go for a run with the family dog, Señor Woofers. He grabbed the water bottle and headed for the stairs but stopped in his tracks when he heard a man’s moan and the slight rocking of the bed from his brother’s bedroom again. 

Every few days, his brother, Itachi would bring home random people (Sasuke figured) to fuck. His parents were worried at first when all that began during Itachi’s first year of high school but after everything they’ve tried, the problem still persisted, so eventually, his parents gave up and hoped for all that sex drive to die down on its own. The Uchiha siblings were quite close but they never shared about their personal life. They joked and made fun of each other but never laid bare their soul to one another. That’s why as much as Sasuke was concerned, he never talked to his brother about his robust sexual activities. 

Sasuke put on his running shoes and took the leash that was sitting on the mantle. He gave it a few shakes and el Señor Woofers came charging from the kitchen, tail wagging in anticipation and a few jumps in its steps. With the leash comfortably secured around the dog, he left, but not before informing Iruka through text. 

It was a slow warm up as they walked to their usual starting point with the dog peeing occasionally on lampposts or car tires until they reached the shopping district. This street was no stranger to Sasuke. The owners of the shops who gave him extra discounts; the kids who often came running to him for an airplane lift or the sweet little old lady florist who gave him a bouquet of flowers from time to time. This street was a secret haven to him, a place where they don’t know that he’s the son of a powerful family and he’d do anything to make it stay that way. 

Suddenly, a yellow blob caught the Uchiha’s attention. He looked to the bakery and saw a boy roughly his age, filling the shelf with Mexican buns. Sasuke couldn’t help but stared at the boy, weirdly captivated by him. The way his long slender fingers counted the buns on the shelf, the way his face scrunched up when one bun was missing or when the blond looked straight at him with those enchanting blue eyes. 

‘FUCK! he saw me staring. Act normal!’ Sasuke squatted down to rub el Señor behind the ears, face tainted with embarrassment and was ready to sprint out of there when a hand patted him on the back. 

“Hey, I saw you staring at the buns just now. Do you want one?” the boy from the bakery asked with the brightest smile. 

“No, I’m good! I don’t have my wallet with me right now and I’m going on a run.” Sasuke replied while shaking his head. 

“Aw, too bad. Was hoping you’d come into the store and I’ll offer to look after your dog and I’d get to play with this cuuute little fellow here!”, the boy laughed as he booped el Señor´s nose, earning himself a little bounce from the dog which was loving the attention it was getting. “What’s its name?” asked the boy, as excited as the dog was. 

“Señor Woofers. We adopted him from the pound five years ago. He´s turning 11 this year.”

“That’s such a cute name! I’d bet-”, the boy stopped talking and looked up at Sasuke, his smile fading and a new shade of red painted his face, “I’m so sorry, I should have asked for your name first. That was really rude of me. I’m Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto held out his hand, finally introducing himself. 

Sasuke took his hand and shook it with a little too much enthusiasm. “Sasuke. Nice to meet you.” He knew it was weird to just give his first name so the next moment he tried to change the subject. “So, you work here part-time?” 

“Yeah. I’m helping out my grandma. I just transferred to a school in this district, Konoha High. What abo-” 

Before Naruto could finish his question, Sasuke exclaimed, “Shit, I’m late for my run! I’m so sorry, I have a trainer and he’s been waiting for 10 minutes now. I gotta go. It was nice meeting you!” He waved the blond goodbye and sprinted down the street until Naruto was out of sight, then he stopped his act. He was studying in a highly prestigious school, Midori High, and he didn’t want Naruto to know that. Most people start acting weird when they learnt about Sasuke’s identity but this time, he’d like to savour the little ‘boops’ he can get from the blond, the smiles and the conversations he could have with the boy in the future. It was unusual for Sasuke to feel like that about another person. Often, he’d prefer to stay away, create some distance between the other party but since the moment he saw the boy counting Mexico buns in the bakery, he had been having this urge to grab a chair to sit and talk. Though with the way he was, he’d need to constantly find segues during their conversations. 

When they reached their destination, the young master undid the leash and did some stretching before taking off in the familiar direction. They’d take the routes with the least crowd to avoid Señor Woofers from getting sidetracked and start rolling on the pavement for belly rubs from pedestrians. Tree branches danced as the wind swept a melody through the air and leaves rustled like hairs of a tree going wild, though the warm gentle breeze was no match to the warmth Sasuke felt in his heart. 

Normally, Sasuke would run a whole circle around the village to his end point, which was his house. However, this time, he stopped halfway and ran in the direction which he came from. The sun was setting when he finally reached the bakery again. Like a meerkat trying to get a better view of the horizon, Sasuke tiptoed in front of the bakery - not as discreet as he had hoped. 

“Oh, Sasuke-kun! Are you interested in buying a bread?” The old lady behind the register asked with a soft smile. 

“Yeah! I wanna uh…buy some cream puffs.” Replied the teenager as he walked into the shop after tying his dog by a lamppost. 

“You’re in luck! We still have some. How many would you like?” 

“Four please.” 

Sasuke looked around the store, one aisle after another, searching for that distinctive yellow blob of hair. Disappointment filled him when Naruto was nowhere in sight so he dragged his heavy heart to the cashier and struck up a conversation with the granny. 

“How was your day, oba-chan?” 

“Lovely. My grandson had been helping me in the store and it sure is convenient having a young lad help with kneeing the dough and such. Energetic, that one. I think he’s about your age.” 

“Naruto? Ya, I met him just now. I’m glad someone’s here to help you out, oba-chan. Can’t have a beautiful lady like you work too much. I believe beauty like you ought to be preserved.” Sasuke flashed a smile at the lady. 

“Oh, you youngster. You’re making an old lady embarrassed!” The lady said as flattery painted her face a shade of pink. “That would be 500 yen, Sasuke-kun.” 

Sasuke moved his hand to his pocket but one pat on it made his heart drop. He totally forgot that he didn't have his wallet with him! Meekly, he said to the granny, “Um, I’m very sorry but I don’t have my wallet with me. I totally forgot. These cream puffs were calling my name so my feet just followed them.” 

“Oh, it’s okay. You can come back tomorrow to pay me back. Take these. Can’t ignore the cries from your stomach now, can we? Teenagers should eat as much as they can!” The granny pushed the box of cream puffs towards Sasuke, urging the boy to accept them despite his lack of spending. 

“I’ll take them then. Thanks a lot granny. I’ll definitely come back tomorrow!” The teenager bowed deeply as he spoke and went on his way. 

Not only did he not get to see Naruto, now he’s got a box of cream puffs and a small debt. ‘Way to go, Sasuke!’ he cheered at himself sarcastically. 

Halfway home, a tattered man laid by the sidewalk sleeping, a hat by his head with coins in it. Despite the foul stench, Sasuke was able to detect the faint omega pheromone from the man. He looked no older than 20, though his face was blackened with dirt, it was easy to tell that the man had flawless skin underneath. 

He was most probably disowned by his family after they found out he was an omega. It was saddening to see a person deserted because of something they were born with. The Uchiha sympathized with the man greatly because just like the omega, he risked being kicked out by his father, so he decided to give away the cream puffs. Sasuke squatted down to place the box of deserts carefully by the man’s side but suddenly, he was pinned down to the ground with strong hands and a knife pressed to his neck. 

“Leave me alone, alpha.”, demanded the omega, eyes filled with rage and disgust. 

Sasuke’s body froze with fright but he somehow managed to lift the hand holding the box of desert as a small gesture that he had come with peace. The omega darted one glance at the box and with slight skepticism, he slowly loosened his grip, then sat down on the ground beside Sasuke. 

Sasuke offered him the cream puffs and the guy took it. One by one, he stuffed them into his mouth, barely chewing. The Uchiha said nothing but watched, in amazement of how he could fit 2 huge-ass puffs in his mouth. 

“Thanks a lot, really needed this and sorry about before.” The man said as he swallowed the last bit of food in his mouth. 

“No problem.” Sasuke said before standing up and dust the sand off his pants. He left and went to get Woofers who was playing around with a group of little kids. That dog didn’t even bark when its owner was attacked, just ran towards the first person who would pet him and forget all about its caregiver. 

“Woofers…. I would have appreciated it if you would have at least barked, you know?” he whined to the dog while patting it and made a sad face. Woofers just barked and wagged his tail, all around unaffected by its master’s slight disappointment. Together, they walked home with the sunset in front of them. 


	2. Just A Normal Day

It was almost dark when Sasuke reached home. He was welcomed by his butler but a stern face on the man sent alarms through the boy. ‘Shit, did I forget something?’ Sasuke asked himself with rising panic. 

Iruka took Señor Woofer’s leash and led the dog to away. “The Hoshigaki family is here. They’re in the living room.” 

“Oh, I forgot about that. Shit, sorry. Did my dad give you a hard time because I was late?” Sasuke asked but Iruka just ruffled the young master’s hair. “Go. I’ll take care of Woofers.” And off Sasuke went, rushing towards the living room, though he did stop and right himself before entering. 

“Mom, dad, I’m home.” Sasuke announced his presence before giving his mother a light peck on the cheeks. Then he turned to the guests and bowed. “I apologise for my tardiness, Mr. and Mrs. Hoshigaki.” 

“Oh, it’s certainly no problem at all. Well, the Uchiha family sure have quite a few stunning young men. How envious.” Mrs. Hoshigaki commented with light heart but it roused a solemn expression from the girl who sat beside her. Sasuke noticed it but thought none of it. If it was a fight between them, then it was none of his business. 

Sasuke took his seat beside his brother and their prior conversation continued. 

“I’m sure our children would be a good fit! This arrangement would benefit both our companies and them, I assure you. Our Mizuhi has had many suitors but none as refined and charming as Itachi-kun. I hope you would give it some thought, Fugaku-san.”, Mr. Hoshigaki said. 

“What arrangement?”, Sasuke whispered to Itachi who was wearing a poker face. Sasuke knew that face. It’s an expression that his brother has when he’s tuning out mother and father or when he doesn’t wanna deal with shit. 

“My arranged marriage. They’re using us as pawns to strengthen their whatever and whatever. I stopped listening after that," answered Itachi, still expressionless. 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, surprised by the information. “With their daughter over there?”, he asked. 

“Yes. Alpha.” Replied Itachi. 

“When is the marriage?” 

“I think after she graduates high school. Two years maybe? I don’t know, haven’t really been listening.” 

Sasuke gave his brother a look of concern. This was a big deal to Sasuke and should be an even bigger deal to his brother, so how can Itachi remain so calm at the moment? Has he given up already? To settle down so soon? What about living life after high school? Thesewere their prime years! 

Sasuke wanted to ask his brother another question, hell, he wanted to ask a lot of questions, but with his brother in this state, he was definitely not getting any serious answers, so he just sat in his seat like a meek little sheep and sipped on the tea his mother had prepared. 

#### The Next Day

“Here is enough, Iruka.” The Uchiha instructed as they pulled down the familiar street. 

“Here? But it’s still quite far away from the school.” 

“It’s ok, I’ll walk. And also, you don’t have to fetch me after practice, I’ll walk home," he made his way to the bakery a few blocks down the road. He had two things to do. Pay back his debt and also, maybe get a teeny tiny glimpse of Naruto in his uniform. Gakuran or a tie? ‘Either way would be sexy.’ He thought to himself. 

The granny was lining the tarts, her wavy grey hair tied up in a bun to maintain the hygiene of her products. He once saw granny with her hair down and it was long. Very long. 

“Oba-chan! Good morning! Looking lovely as ever.” Complimented Sasuke as he stepped into the shop and continued, “Here to pay off my due debt, like the small responsible kid I am.” 

“Oh, you’re here! So early, I might add.” Oba-chan made a beeline to the register as quick as her frail legs can carry her. On the way over, she asked the teenager if he would be comfortable walking with her grandson to school and Sasuke instantly agreed to. 

“NARUTO! MAKE HASTE! SASUKE HAS AGREED TO WALK WITH YOU TO SCHOOL! THE BOY’S HERE WAITING!”, Granny shouted at the top of her lungs as she opened the register and put the money Sasuke paid inside. Her legs might be weak but her lungs sure weren't. 

“Coming, coming, coming, coming…” Naruto stomped down the stairs like an elephant, his footsteps resonating throughout the shop. 

‘Oh, gakuran. That’s cute.’ Sasuke marveled when Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Hi, Sasuke. Well, ba-chan, I’m off. Don’t lift any heavy stuff till I get back!” Naruto gave his grandmother a kiss and off they went. 

“So, you’re from Midori High? I heard that’s quite a prestigious school.” Naruto asked casually. 

The question made Sasuke’s heart jump in his chest. He had totally forgot that his school badge was on his school blazer, clear as day. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. It’s a good school, I guess.” he replied. 

“Why are you so nervous? It’s not like I’ll kidnap you and ask your family for ransom. Stop fidgeting.” Naruto laughed as he took a big bite from the bread in his hand. 

“It’s just…. People get weird when they learn about who I am or where I study. So, normally I don’t like people finding out things about me.” 

Naruto chewed on his bread slowly as he processed the small confession from the Uchiha. After he swallowed, he turned to Sasuke and said, “Well, I don’t really care that you’re a young master. I mean, you’re the guy who walked into the bakery following his craving for cream puffs. So, you’re pretty normal to me.” 

Sasuke gave him a smile, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had hoped to be able to converse with the blond normally and thankfully, now he could. 

“So, you wanna tell me your surname? I thought it was quite weird that you gave me your given name only. Like, who introduces themselves like that??” 

Sasuke was silent for a moment but finally answered, “It’s Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke.” 

#### 20 minutes later

They chatted about their family, their school, their likes and dislikes, and random weird stuff as well. When Sasuke had to move over to let a lady with a stroller pass, he could smell whiffs of omega pheromones coming from Naruto, ‘So, he’s an omega.’ Sasuke didn’t know how to feel about that realization, although he certainly knew that the fact didn’t change how he felt about the Uzumaki. The more Sasuke learned about Naruto, the more he was attracted to the fellow. But what would Naruto think when he finds out about Sasuke’s darkest secret? His abnormal condition and the fact that he needed pills to stop himself from going around looking for bed partners? Would he be scorned and rejected for an alpha more worthy than himself? 

Sasuke had lost track of time talking with Naruto and being an athlete was finally paying off. The soles of Sasuke’s shoes barely touched the ground as he sprinted to school with two more minutes to spare before homeroom started. He entered the class, breathless and took his seat. 

“You slept in?” Shikamaru asked with his eyes glued to the Shogi board. 

“No, I walked.” 

His answer got Shikamaru’s attention from the board and both his friends’ heads turned instantly to him, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

“Did you fire Iruka?” ,“Car trouble?” ,“Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?”, “Are you even Sasuke??”, they asked in turns, genuinely concerned. 

“I’m fine, just felt like walking today. Although I think I would be walking for the next 100 days as well.” Sasuke smiled to himself as he imagined the days ahead that he’d get to spend time with Naruto. 

“Who the hell is this?” Choji whispered to Shikamaru and the other boy just shrugged his shoulders. 

After track practice, Sasuke changed into his school white shirt and made his way to the bakery. 

“Hey, just finished school?” Naruto enquired. The boy was in an apron with a bear on the front and without thinking, Sasuke blurted out, “That’s so cute.”, before he could stop himself. 

The blond just chuckled and replied, “These are oba-chan’s. Mine had a lion on it. More ferocious.” 

“More manly?” Sasuke chimed in and Naruto chuckled again, “Yeah, definitely more manly.” 

“I just finish track practice. Here to grab some buns. In fact, two Mexico buns, please, kind sir.” 

“Coming right up!” Naruto grabbed a paper bag then proceeded to put in two Mexico buns. 

“Hey, just from the top of my head, would you like to walk to school again tomorrow?”, Sasuke asked as he fished for spare money from his pocket to pay for the buns. 

“Yeah, sure!” Naruto answered at the drop of a hat which, honestly, made Sasuke feel relieved that he wasn’t imposing on the blond. 

The Uchiha left after that and took the same way home from as yesterday after his run. He hoped to run into the homeless man again and to his surprise, the man was there, at the same spot though this time, he was reading a book. 

Sasuke stood in front and waited patiently for the man to lift his head from his book to prevent the tackling incident from yesterday to repeat itself. After what felt like 10 seconds, he finally looked up at the brunette. Sasuke extended his hand that was holding the bag of buns to him and the man accepted it reluctantly. 

The teenager was about to leave when the man spoke, “You’re an Uchiha, aren’t you?”. 

Sasuke stood in his tracks, surprised. “How do you know?” he asked back at the man. 

“Let’s just say, I know quite a lot about your family.” He managed to reply with his mouth stuffed with food. 

“Uchiha Sasuke. Your name?”, the teenage boy introduced himself, clearly his parents never taught him about ‘Stranger Danger’. 

The man swallowed his food and answered, “Kisame.” 

“Family name?” 

“None. I’ve deserted it just like they did me.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Right, I’m very sorry. That was very tactless of me.” Sasuke apologised. “Well, gotta go. Nice to meet you!” 

Kisame fist-bumped his chest twice to return Sasuke’s sentiment and with this, the Uchiha left. 

This cycle had continued for 5 weeks since then. Sasuke met up with Naruto in the morning, make a trip to the bakery after school to buy something for Kisame (an excuse to talk to Naruto) then go home. 

Young master, I saw you walking to school with this boy with striking yellow hair yesterday.” Iruka said and and after a small pause, he continued, “Do you like the boy? You looked chirpier than usual.” Iruka asked one morning in the car while driving Sasuke to the usual drop spot. 

The question indeed took Sasuke by surprised but the answer came narutally to him. The Uchiha didn’t have to dug deep into his heart for one since every day for the past 3 weeks, the answer had practically screamed in him. All the little things Naruto did; the smile, the wink, the way he called Sasuke’s name or the fact that he had to ‘pst, pst, pst’ every cat they passed, filled Sasuke with this bittersweet feeling. This explosive feeling that eats you up inside and at the same time radiates warmth like a soft ray of sunlight had manifest in Sasuke since the first day he saw the boy in the bakery with a lion apron. 

“Yeah, I like him. A lot.” He answered. 

Iruka gave him a smile and replied, “Good for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! I'll be posting one chapter a week from now on since my exams are almost over and hopefully I don't get addicted to a new game ... (Been playing 'Room no.9' and for those fucked up fujoshis out there, I'd bet you'll enjoy it too)  
> Please leave a comment down below if you've enjoyed this chapter and tell me whether the story is progressing to quickly or not :) Thanks!


	3. "I Can Tutor Him.", Sasuke offered.

Naruto walked along the yellow line of the road, one foot at a time to the front, and his arms opened for balance. The boy was walking home from school, his steps light as feather and giddy excitement tickled his nose. To be honest, it was quite lonely that Sasuke wasn’t there. The Uzumaki had certainly gotten used to the warm company of the Uchiha, but fret not, Sasuke would be at granny’s bakery anytime now since he didn’t have track practice. Naruto had Sasuke’s timetable memorized three weeks ago. The boy had track practice on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Then, he’d go for a run during the evening on the days without practice. 

Naruto couldn’t deny it. He was definitely attracted to his new friend since Sasuke had a magical way at pulling Naruto’s heartstrings. For example, the brunet would squat down and ‘pst, pst, pst’ together with Naruto when they meet a cat, or he’d remember the small details about Naruto, like his favorite gelato flavor. 

As Naruto skipped pass an alley, his attention was grabbed by a black cat, with eyes of heavenly blue. The feline was grooming itself, its pitch-black fur slightly reflecting the dim sunlight. The Uzumaki stopped in his tracks and did what he always does when he came across a cat. He bent down and begin to “pst, pst, pst.” 

To his dismay though, the cat just took off running, spooked by the weird blond guy. They say if you were quiet, you would hear Naruto’s heart break a little inside. With his merry excitement dampened by the cold rejection from the cat, he continued his way home slowly. 

“Oba-chan, I’m home!” Naruto called out as he stepped into the bakery and realized that there was a familiar man standing in front of the tart shelf speaking to granny. By the serious look on granny’s face, Naruto could tell that they were having a heavy conversation. 

“Good afternoon, Azuma-sensei.” Naruto greeted the man. 

The teacher gave Naruto a nod and went to the register to pay for his goods with granny’s assistance. At the same time, Sasuke entered the store with his backpack slung over his left shoulder. Naruto was about to approach the brunet when his granny stopped him by saying, “Stay where you’re standing, Uzumaki Naruto. We’re gonna have a little talk.” 

Sasuke overheard the command and gave a questioning look to Naruto but he was replied with a simple shrugged of the shoulders and a question mark above the omega’s head. 

After the sensei left, granny immediately flipped the ‘OPEN’ sign on the door to ‘CLOSED’. 

“Your teacher told me you’ve failed most of the tests for this semester?” Oba-chan asked his grandson with her arm crossed, her tone menacing and every trace of the cheery old bakery lady vanished. 

“Yes.” Answered the boy in question. 

“Is it because you’ve been helping out in my shop? Your grades were fine back in your old school. Not flying colours, but they weren’t horrible. You’ve been helping me with the store every afternoon and you haven’t have enough time to study, right?” 

“I’m living here, granny. I don’t wanna be a freeloader. I gotta help out as much as I can.” Naruto answered softly, his perky radiance disappeared too. 

The shop owner grabbed a roll of parchment paper from a box by the counter and hit her grandson in the head as hard as she could with that damn soft paper. “What do you call me?”, she asked crossly. 

“Oba-chan?” 

“Yeah. I’m your grandmother by blood. I don’t care if you want 15 cups of ramen a day or you take a three-hour bath daily, you’re my grandson and I’m supposed to care for you! I will never consider you a freeloader. Although, you shouldn’t eat 15 cups of ramen a day because that’s a health hazard, or take a three-hours bath daily because that’s a waste of water. Point being, you came here to study, Naruto, my sweet idiotic grandson, not to bust your ass off in my shop.” Granny exclaimed, her tone hard and unwavering but her eyes soft. 

“I understand, Oba-chan. However, you’re not getting any younger. I’m not leaving you alone to do the rough works in the shop. Besides, I’m not very good at studying, it’d be meaningless if I start now. I think I wouldn’t mind even if I don’t graduate high school.” Naruto explained his concern slowly. He could feel the tears escaping and a small lump was beginning to form in his throat. It was hard to disappoint a person who you love, to know that you’re the reason their heart was in pain. It eats you up inside. 

“I can always hire a part-timer. And hell no, you are going to graduate. I’m not expecting you to bullfight your way to the first ten rank, I just hope you can earn your high school diploma. It gives you a wider choice of jobs than people who don’t. And um…” the lady trailed off as she shifted her gaze to the ground, obviously struggled to continue her sentence. 

“I can’t read, Naruto. I can’t read the newspaper; I can’t read the recipes from the Internet, not even the ones in my mother tongue. I had to always ask Minato what these and that are. You know why? It’s because I didn’t have the opportunity to study when I was your age...” Visible tears glistened her ocean blue eyes and her voice cracked, it must have been hard to admit them but still, she continued. “I wasn’t able to help Minato with his homework when he was small. I couldn’t even do simple multiplication, but you can because you’ve come this far. The finish line is very near, honey. Finish this race and if you really don’t wanna continue your studies, that’s fine by me. At least finish high school, ok?” 

“Ok. We have a make-up test next month. I’ll try my best.” Naruto answered in a small voice. “I love you, Oba-chan. And sorry if I’ve disappointed you.” 

“Oh, your dad had done worse, so don’t worry. I love you too.” 

Sasuke walked up quietly, seeing as the heated conversation had died down and he graciously offered to tutor Naruto during days without track practice. 

“You’ll do that, Sasuke-kun?” granny enquired. 

“Sure! Besides, teaching other people is a great way of revising the topics again. One more thing, if you’re looking for a part-timer, I know a person who would gladly take up the position.” 

“I’m sorry, Sasuke. I can only pay minimum wages right now. I don’t know if your friend would be willing to work for such measly money.” Granny said with her brows creased, worry lacing her beautiful features. 

“I’ll ask him about it, but I’m 99% sure he’d accept the job.” He assured while putting down the pizza bread to pay. 

Naruto walked him out the shop, clearly something weighing in his mind. 

“I’m sorry you had to witness that. Must have been terribly uncomfortable. Are you sure you can tutor me? Don’t you have to like maintain a rank at school for your family?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke smiled and ruffled the fluffy blond locks, “It’s ok. Three hours a day isn’t a lot. Besides, they don’t harbor big expectations for me since I’m the second son. So, we’ll start Thursday?” 

Naruto contemplated for a few seconds then finally answered, “Ok, Thursday then. Chemistry.” He held out his hand, initiating a handshake as if a business deal had been sealed. 

Sasuke shook it and went on his merry way while the blond returned to the bakery. It sure felt horrible to make his grandmother cry but every cloud has a silver lining, at least now he could spend more time with Sasuke. The latter thought itself almost made Naruto squeal but he managed to slap himself with both palms. ‘You’re going to study, Naruto. He took time off to teach you and you made granny cry. STUDY!’ he commanded himself as searing pain spread through his cheeks. 

Before reaching home, Sasuke stumbled upon a crowd that had formed around Kisame who was playing ‘Canon in D’ with a guitar flawlessly. Audiences were putting coins into the hat left and right, a sign of great awe for the man’s talent. Kisame might be an omega but he was stronger and certainly more independent than most alphas Sasuke had met. Most of his money was earned through his street performances by his own efforts. Once, he challenged pedestrians to fight him, first to receive a blow to the stomach has to pay up 100 yen, and believe it or not, he earned over 2000 yen in one afternoon, another time, he played the flute owned by another homeless person and they split the revenue in half. 

Sasuke blended himself into the crowd and relished in the melodious tune that had filled the whole street. He closed his eyes and let his mind wandered. His heart skipped a beat when Naruto’s smile came to light but soon his lips also curved together with the image, the feeling of absolute longing filled his heart to the brim. 

When the song ended, the spectators clapped and whistled for Kisame, utterly blown by the performance while said man bowed deeply at his audiences. Just like that, the gathered crowd dispersed in every direction, carrying on with their day. 

“What’s for today, Uchiha?” the man asked as Sasuke approached him and extended the box of bread to him. 

“Pizza bread.” He answered while taking a seat beside Kisame. 

“How much are they? You know what? Just take the sum from the hat, why would a rich Uchiha steal from a homeless man. I’m going to return this guitar to th-.” Before Kisame could end his sentence, Sasuke cut him off by saying, “I won’t rob you not because I’m an Uchiha, but because I was raised better than that, Kisame.” The teenager’s voice was low and steady, his expression dark and clearly pissed. 

Kisame held both his hands in front of his chest in surrender and apologized for his rudeness, honestly surprised by the sudden mild outburst. ‘Guess he really doesn’t like it when people see him as just ‘Uchiha’ huh.’ Said man thought to himself, amused. 

Whilst Kisame made his way to the ramen shop, Sasuke took out 100 yen from the pile of shillings, 300 yen short from the original price. Sasuke knew the man was trying to save up to buy suppressants for his next heat and the pills sure aren’t cheap, that’s why he always took less from him. 

“Food. Such luxury…” Kisame rubbed his palms together as he sat down on the ground. He took one bread out and bite down. “Fuck, these are amazing!” he complimented eagerly. 

“They’re hiring.” Sasuke said abruptly. 

“I’m sorry, what?” the other man asked with his attention diverted from his food. 

“The bakery,” Sasuke nodded his head at the half-eaten bread in Kisame’s hand, “they’re looking to hire a part-timer with minimum wages. I told them I have a friend who might be interes-.” 

Before the Uchiha could finish his sentence, Kisame enthusiastically said, “Yes! I’ll take the job!”, and his eyes sparkled like a little child’s; giddy excitement radiating from every pore of his body. 

“Good. Let’s get you washed up at my house first, then?”, Sasuke suggested. Weirdly, there was a small pause in Kisame’s answer. The man looked at him for a few moments, the gears in his head turning and Sasuke realized that for some reason, Kisame was reluctant to visit his house. 

“Ok," he finally answered and stood up, dusting his pants and throwing the empty paper bag into the waste bin opposite from where they sat. Sasuke made no comment about the weird pause and together, they walked to the Uchiha residence few streets down in the high-class neighbourhood. 

Kisame was silent the whole journey. He didn’t ask about the bakery nor did he make small talk like he usually does, he just trudged along following Sasuke’s footsteps, a serious look on his face. ‘He looked like a constipated sea captain’ the Uchiha thought to himself and a small chuckle escaped him. 

“What are you laughing at?” 

“Nothing. Just remembered about this video I saw at school.” Sasuke answered. 

“Porn?” 

“Really, Kisame?” 

The other man shrugged his shoulders and replied, “You guys might be rich boys but even rich boys are boys.” 

The conversation continued, easing the constipated sea captain from the strained look on his face and replacing it with the usual laid-back smirk. 

They reached their destination not long after. The Uchiha residence was big, really big, though it was unsurprising since they supplied half of the rice in Japan. 

Kisame walked briskly behind the young master of the house like a cat, worried at being left behind in the huge ass mansion. Well, that was not entirely the reason why he was so agitated. There’s another reason. 

“Ah, Itachi. I’m home.” Sasuke greeted his brother merrily. 

THERE. The second reason and the main reason. Itachi Uchiha. His supposedly ‘soulmate’. 

Kisame stood still like a log, his eyes fixated on the floor and his heart pounded like festival drums, hitting his chest with the force of a hammer. Itachi was the last person he wanted to see, not now in this tattered state, not ever. He hated the boy. Hated with every fiber of his being. 

“Who is this?” the older Uchiha asked his sibling. 

“Kisame. A friend of mine.” 

There was an expression plastered on his brother’s face that Sasuke hadn’t seen in a long time, a mixture of intrigue and interest. Two emotions that rarely came to his brother. 

“Ah, is that your brother, Itachi? He’s so cute!”, a girl came running out of Itachi’s bedroom, hair slightly messy and her shirt buttoned the wrong way. In that instant, suffocating tension blanketed the atmosphere and hung heavy between the brothers. Kisame knew the girl’s presence was a thorn between the brothers, seeing as a slight scowl had formed on Sasuke’s delicate features. She gave Itachi a peck on the lips and said, “Call me if you need to fuck again!”, before leaving. 

“Kisame, let’s go.” Sasuke instructed with a low voice and began walking down the hallway. 

“Wait.” Itachi said and tried to stop Kisame by pulling his hand when the man walked pass him but with one swift tug, Kisame managed to free himself. He looked at the Uchiha dead in the eye and Itachi knew what the other man’s expression was trying to tell him. ‘Get the fuck away from me.’ 

When they finally reached Sasuke’s bedroom, he received permission to use the bathroom and any cleaning products in there. He was given a towel, a change of clothes and a new underwear before entering the bathroom. 

“So, you guys just have new underwears lying around your house?” Kisame asked with amusement in his tone. 

“My mom bought me new ones but I don’t mind using the old ones.” 

“Well, ok then.” 

Kisame took out the pocket knife that had accompanied him the last few months after he was kicked out of his own home and laid it on the sink. Then he took off all his dirtied undergarments and put them into a pile. He stepped into the shower bath and turned on the water. Drizzling water rained down on him in an instant, the temperature just right for him. He began scrubbing himself from the filth that had accumulated for months and lathered his hair with shampoo, cleaning every nook and cranny of his body. 

As the water fell, Kisame’s mind wandered to a certain boy with pitch black long hair and the most attractive pair of eyes he had ever seen. After so many years of seeing him in pictures, he finally met him face-to-face, but under the worst circumstances. 

Kisame’s mind strayed for too long and his body started reacting to the thoughts about his ‘soulmate’. Kisame was hard. Hard for a man with a loose libido. 

Fuck destiny and its unreasonable rules. Kisame detested the guy, yet he wanted Itachi to hug him, kiss him like a soldier returned from his post and he yearned for the man to fuck the living soul out of him. 

Kisame’s body grew hotter every passing moment he thought about Itachi. The broad shoulders that could embrace him in a tight warm cocoon and the low voice that made his hair stand on end. He reached for his half-hard member and stroked it slowly, his head running wild with the imagination of his ‘soulmate’. When precum coated his shaft, he picked up his speed, long powerful strokes to ease the burning desire for Itachi’s touch. He imagined Itachi’s hand pleasuring him, teasing his urethra and rubbing the head that sent waves of shivers down his spine. It wasn’t enough. He knew that as an omega, only one thing could send him to the edge. His other hand crept to his slick ass and inserted two fingers with ease. Finally, he felt fulfilled. He pushed his fingers upwards towards his stomach, where his prostate was and just a few thrusts had him seeing white with pleasure. With both his body parts in use, he soon orgasmed with a grunt, his hole sucking his fingers in tightly, as if desperately clinging to the cock that was supposed to impregnate him. 

The omega was a panting, exasperated mess. He hated the fact that he was an omega who needed penetration to feel good, he hated the predisposition of needing a cock to ram up his ass to satiate the disgusting heat every two months. If only he wasn’t an omega. If only he was strong enough to fight his instinct or to resist the urge for an alpha to claim him. 

Kisame sat on the marble floor tortured in self-loath but was soon pulled back to reality when a knock came from the door. “Do you need anything else?” Sasuke asked from outside. 

“No. Everything’s good!” he replied and hurriedly washed up. 

When they left, Itachi was sitting by the stairs playing on his phone. 

“Why the hell are you sitting on the stairs?”, Sasuke asked, bewildered. 

“Just felt like it.” Itachi replied with a shrug of the shoulders and when Sasuke walked past him, muttering something about him being weird again, he locked eyes with Kisame but was given a cold glare in response. 

Kisame could feel the stare of the older Uchiha behind his back as he walked, following his every move like predator at prey and honestly, it stirred him inside, the urge to succumb to his instincts and run to his alpha prickled every inch of his body like needle. His alpha? Ha, fucking hilarious. He picked up his pace and was soon out of the house, leaving the boy sitting on the stairs alone. 

They arrived at the bakery few minutes later and Kisame stood straighter than ever, desperate to make a good impression for his hopefully, future boss. 

“Ah, Sasuke-kun! Welcome back!” Oba-chan smiled sweetly at the boy. 

“Oba-chan, this is the friend I told you about. He’s interested in working here.” 

“Nice to meet you! I-I’m Kisame. Omega. Age 18 and no prior working experience but please hire me! I’ll work twice as hard and I’m very confident in my stamina.” the boy introduced himself with enthusiasm and he bowed at a 90 degrees angle. 

“Oh, what a nice boy!” She exclaimed and continued, “But I’m only able to pay you minimum wages for now. Is that ok with you?” 

“YES! Baggers can’t be choosers after all.” He answered, his eyes met granny’s, straightforward and honest. 

The sweet old lady smiled and offered, “We have an extra room upstairs and if you need lodging, you can stay with us.” 

Sasuke was surprised, how could he not have thought about that? Kisame would need to bath and aplace to sleep if he were to work. He eyed the lady and, ‘She knows. She knows that Kisame doesn’t have a place to stay.’ 

“Yes, please! I don’t take long showers and I prefer to sleep without the fan at night! I won’t use much electricity or water! You can cut off half my paycheck for the water and electric bill and food!” Kisame said quickly. 

“It’s ok, boy. You can eat the leftover bread for meals and besides, having a good-looking young man like you work here would attract much more customer than my grandson does!” 

“Granny?! Are you saying mean things about me again??” Naruto shouted from the top of the stairs, fresh out from a bath. Sasuke’s breath hitched when he saw the blond boy, the most alluring smell of shampoo and his faint omega pheromones filled his nostrils, sending alarming signals to his nether region. 

‘Stay down, Sasuke junior! You do not get to come out now!’ He mentally screamed at his ‘brother’. 

Kisame gave Sasuke a look that borderline translated to, ‘So this is why you always buy bread for me.’ 

Embarrassment rushed onto Sasuke’s face and he turned away because obviously, Kisame was right. 

The two omegas introduced themselves and got Kisame set up in his own room upstairs of the bakery. When both of the omegas were out of sight, granny said, “I realized that he was homeless when he said the baggers can’t be choosers.” 

“Granny, I can vouch that he is very VERY hardworking. You won’t regret hiring him.” 

“I know he is. He’s the boy who sometimes performs with instruments by the street right? Don’t worry, I’m sure I won’t regret hiring him. A young boy who still did his best under his circumstances is applaudable.” Granny said while ruffling Sasuke’s hair. 

“Boys! Come down! We’re celebrating!” Shouted the lady at the top of her lungs. 

“Yeah?!” Naruto shouted back. 

“We’ll be closing up early and having hotpot! Let’s welcome the newcomer!” 

“Yeah!” Naruto cheered from the stairs. “Would Sasuke be joining too?” he asked his grandmother, eyes wide with anticipation and a blinding smile that could send the Uchiha to the hospital. 

“If he wants to.” 

One look of eager happiness from Naruto defeated any and all excuse Sasuke could think of. 

“Count me in.” he replied before texting Iruka that he’d be late going home today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I won't put too much attention on Itachi/Kisame's story because it'd be very confusing. I'll explore more on it after Sasuke/Naruto's is done :)


	4. Day 1 Of Tutoring

Sasuke had track practice after school the next day. He trained like usual and after that, he headed to the bakery. 

“Oi, Sasuke!” Shikamaru shouted from the second floor of the school, his hand waving furiously as if Sasuke was blind. “Wanna hang out later at the usual place? Chouji’s also free!” 

“No! I have other things to do!” Sasuke replied with a loud voice. 

“Fine! Say ‘Hi’ to your girlfriend for me!” Shikamaru shouted with a laugh. 

“Me too!” Chouji chimed in merrily, popping his head out from the room next to Shikamaru’s. Chouji’s in the Culinary Club, though people had been complaining that he ate more than he cooked but all that's in fun games. They liked him a lot since he’s nice and he sure knew his way around the kitchen. 

“Wha- I don’t have a girlfriend!” 

“Says the guy who has been ‘busy’ for the last month!” Shikamaru continued, using bunny ears as air quotes. 

“Shut up and go back to your boring chess games and your cooking class. Bye!” He waved at the two and left. 

The bakery was like the usual. Sales wasn’t rushing but it wasn’t dead still either. Although, the number of female customers had increased. When girls or ladies would walk pass the shop, they’d stop and take a peek at Kisame, his broad shoulders and rippled abs tight in the apron with a lion in front attracted their attention like bees to nectar. 

“Oh, Kisame had been a wonderful aid in the shop! Such, youth!” Oba-chan said and continued, “And that TIGHT apron had been a treat to my eye, hoho!” she complimented, her inner fangirl taking over. 

“Granny! Keep your voice down or he’ll notice you have a crush on him!” Sasuke teased the little old lady playfully, earning himself a soft hit at his stomach, both enjoying themselves. 

“Seriously though, he’s a good lad. He woke up the same time I did and insisted to learn the recipes and do all the heavy work. Hope he can keep it up that motivation. It’ll get him through tough times.” Granny said before moving to the kitchen. 

Sasuke looked around the shop, trying to look for his favourite omega. The one with beautiful distinctive yellow hair and big blue eyes that could see right through your soul. He walked around the store and still no sign of the boy. 

“You look like a boy who’ve lost his mother at a supermarket, Sasuke.” Kisame said after he had served the last of the customer at the moment. “You’re looking for Naruto, aren’t you? God, you’re infatuated. He’s in his room upstairs. Studying, I think.” Kisame added. 

Upstairs? Sasuke couldn’t go upstairs. The boy managed a small ‘oh’, a dejected expression crossing his face and was ready to leave when Kisame said, “I can call for him if you’d like?” 

Instantly, like a switch had been turned on in Sasuke, his features brightened into a thankful smile, like a dog had finally reunited with its owner who came back from work. Kisame went up the stairs to call for the Uzumaki and came back down. “He said you can go up. It’s the room at the very end. Have fun.” Kisame notified the boy with a smirk plastered on his face. 

“Thanks a lot.” He briskly made his way up the stairs and into Naruto’s room. As he stepped in, his heart almost leaped out of his chest. Naruto was sitting by the window, the soft rays of sunshine playing a beautiful shade on his hair and the boy himself was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a boxer. The boy had his head down, concentrated on the task at hand and a confused expression on his face. The Uchiha couldn't help but stood and stared in admiration at the sight before him. 

“Ah! Sasuke! You’re here! Come have a seat!” Naruto invited him in while patting the seat beside him and Sasuke did as he were told. He folded his legs under the tatami table and asked the blond, “What are you doing?” 

“Math. It’s killing me alive.” Naruto flung his hands above his heard frustratingly, ready to give up on the murderous subject called Math. He let his hands fall to his side and rest his chin on the table. He lifted his mesmerizing blue eyes to look at Sasuke and with a small pleading voice, he asked, “I know today’s not our tutoring day yet but can you help me? Please?” 

Sasuke’s heart squeeze tightly at the way Naruto spoke, the other boy might not know this but he’d do anything for him. He’ll cross the sea, climb mountains or travel to space if it’d make the boy look his way, even if it’s just a little. 

“Come here, which ones are you struggling with?” Sasuke smiled and shifted closer to the edge of the table. 

“This one!” Naruto answered and inched closer. “I don’t know where to start. All they gave is an equation. What the hell am I supposed to do with that? How do you even find the gradient of the curve? What curve? There ain’t no curve in the picture at all!” 

Sasuke read through the question once and came up with the steps of the solution in his head. 

“Naruto, do you know how to do differentiation?” He asked his little student. 

“Nope. My Math teacher’s very boring so I just tune him out and doodle in class.” The student answered. 

“Then do you know what this equation represents?” Sasuke enquired again with his finger pointed at said equation. 

A shook of the head from the blond was all it needed to tell Sasuke that he had his work cut out for him. 

“Ok, do you have a blank notebook we can use? I’m teaching you starting from the basics.” 

####  One and a half hour later

Sasuke had decided that instead of throwing Naruto off a cliff and expect him to immediately learn to soar, he’d teach him how to flap his wings first. After Naruto had a grasp on the core concepts, Sasuke would give him pointers on the test questions. Currently, Naruto was trying his best to solve the questions in the workbook. 

“Ne, Sasuke. Where do I start with this question?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke inched forward a little more to get a better view of the paper and a few moments later, he came up with the solution in his mind. He did his best to engage Naruto in the process of his tutoring, giving him only small hints along the way on what would be the best way to tackle the questions. 

“….and you can substitute this here," he concluded. 

“Oh, right! Damn it, why didn’t I think of that?” Naruto hastily scrabbled some notes on the paper and continued on the next question after solving the last one. 

The Uchiha sat quietly in the room, his body so close to Naruto’s that he could feel his warmth radiating and caressing his own skin in gentle touches. He looked around the room, ignoring the faint smell of sweet omega pheromones beside him as much as he could. 

The room was fairly neat. No clothes strewn about; his school books lined perfectly on the bookshelf and a few picture frames of his parents, Sasuke assumed, here and there. His parents were gorgeous, Sasuke admitted to himself. His father had a tall built and the same brilliant yellow hair, his features showed toughness with affection while his mother had striking red hair accompanied by a soft smile that reminded him of vanilla ice cream. ‘I guess Naruto got their best attributes. And god, tiny Naruto looked so adorable!’ 

Sasuke continued examining the room, taking in the small details. The huge Haikyuu poster on the wall, the mug with a cat paw that he was using, the few cameras hanging next to the window, all these were new things he was learning about the omega. 

The Uzumaki stirred a little beside him, trying to get into a more comfortable position. Sasuke glanced at the boy and at the exact moment, Naruto’s clothes slid down, revealing the pink puckered nipple underneath. Sasuke chocked on his own saliva, a painful jolt of arousal coursed through his veins and headed straight to his groin as he imagined running his finger across the tan skin, pinching and kneading the areola while Naruto’s breath hitched underneath him. 

‘Fuck. Don’t get any harder than this, little brother!’ 

“Naruto, can I borrow your bathroom?”, Sasuke asked in a hurry. 

“Yeah, sure. You don’t have to ask permission for that.” Naruto answered with a chuckle, the motion causing his shirt to slide down further. 

‘Oh, fuck.’ Sasuke cursed as he bolted to the bathroom. 

He closed the bathroom door behind him and turned on the tap to splash ice cold water onto his face. This was a quick way to dampen the burning arousal in him. After a few minutes of apologizing to Naruto’s parents and ancestors, his shaft finally cooled down. Thank god that it did because he absolutely did not want to masturbate in Naruto’s bathroom when said boy was outside trying his hardest to make his grandmother proud. Sasuke washed his hands and decided that it was already safe to leave the bathroom since Sasuke Jr. was soft as a sea slug. 

When he opened the door, his eyes met Kisame’s. Kisame was shocked to see the boy’s face soaking wet but it took him only few seconds to put the pieces together and with the biggest, ugliest grin Sasuke had ever seen, he said in a sing-song voice, “Shame, shame, I know your name!”. 

“You on break?” Sasuke ignored the teasing and asked as he sat down on his seat, though a little further from Naruto than before. 

“Yeah. 30 minutes.” Kisame answered. He took a seat opposite Sasuke. The omega glanced over at the question paper Naruto was working on and advised, “For this one, there’s an easier way to do it, Naruto.” 

Sasuke’s interest was piqued so he crawled over to Kisame’s side of the table, intrigued by the statement. 

“See, if you do it this way… you won’t have to expand the whole thing. Expanding it will just overcomplicate stuff.” Kisame explained in a straight forward manner. 

‘That does simplify things.’ Sasuke mused to himself. 

Naruto thanked his new friend with a wide smile and earned himself a ruffle on the head. “Anytime, Naruto. Have fun, you two.” Kisame then left, going to his own room. 

When Sasuke returned home in the late evening, he could hear boisterous laughters coming from the garden. The Uchiha lady never liked these meaningless gossiping tea parties but she’d gladly attend if it made her husband happy. 

‘It’s ridiculous and a waste of time but it’s for your dad. When you grow up and fall madly in love with one person, Sasuke, then you’ll understand.’ His mother once told him and she was spot on. Naruto’s smile could brighten the gloomiest days in his life and to be the one to stir such happiness from the blond would the best feeling ever. 

Sasuke walked pass the living room and stopped in his tracks. There was a man he had never seen before. He was dusting a vase with movements silent like autumn breeze. 

“Hi, may I know who you are?” Sasuke called out to the man with silver white hair. 

“He’s my new butler.” Itachi answered in the man’s place while walking up to the younger Uchiha. 

The stranger approached the young masters and bowed with his hand on his heart, “I’m Hatake Kakashi. I’ve been ordered to serve Uchiha Itachi from today onwards.” He introduced himself. 

Sasuke automatically bowed and introduced himself as well. He sized the man up and the strong demeanor radiating from him could only mean one thing. “You’re an alpha?” he asked without thinking. 

“Yes," replied Kakashi. 

“Huh, that’s new.” 

“Kakashi, go back to your work. I need to have a word with my brother,” Itachi instructed. 

“Yes sir.” The man answered and left with the softest footsteps. 

“So, like, you have an alpha butler now?” Sasuke tried to clarify and Itachi nodded his head in affirmation. 

“Dad said that I needed to get my shit together now. I’m gonna be taking over the business and I’m technically married so I have to be more responsible. And since I’ve been fucking my beta butlers, an alpha would keep my libido in check.” Itachi explained. 

‘But you’ve fucked alphas too.’ Sasuke thought to himself. 

“Hey, that friend of yours…” Itachi continued. “The one who you brought home yesterday, are you two close?” 

The question caught Sasuke off guard. He regarded his brother with a curious expression and replied, “We are close but we’re not together, if that’s what you’re trying to ask.” Could his brother be interested in Kisame? Sasuke remembered the way his brother looked when they were introduced to each other. Itachi looked out of his elements, the usual confidence and smug reduced to muddle in front of the blue-haired omega. 

“Mhm.” His brother made a noise in response. 

“He works at a bakery call ‘Uzumaki’s Bread’ in the shopping district nearby,” Sasuke decided to give his brother more information. If Kisame had such influence on Itachi, then maybe them meeting more frequently would benefit his brother. 

“Ok.” 

Before entering his own room, Sasuke turned to his brother and with a stern expression, he warned, “He’s a friend of mine. Don’t go doing anything weird, nii-san.” Though it’s not like his brother could stand a chance against Kisame. The omega almost slit his throat the first time they met. 

Itachi smiled at him. He muttered an ‘ok’ and ‘thanks’ before going into his room. 

After a warm bath, Sasuke sat down at his study table. Tomorrow would be the actual appointed first day of tutoring Naruto and he wanted to be prepared. He had asked the blond to make a list of the things he wasn’t quite familiar with in Chemistry and oh, the list was loooooooong. 

After a few minutes into his note writing, an abrupt knock on his door made him jump in his seat. Sasuke held his palm over his heart, the wild beating of the organ hammered against his chest. God, he gets spooked too easily. 

“Come in.” 

The door opened and Iruka walked in with a tray full of cookies. “Young master, the miss had instructed that I bring these cookies for you.” 

“Is it leftover from the little tea party?” 

“Yes.” The butler answered tersely. 

“It’s ok. Let the servants have them.” 

“Yes, young master.” Before leaving the room, Iruka set the tray down and handed a familiar paper bag to the boy. 

“Thanks.” The Uchiha smiled bitterly. 

After Iruka left, Sasuke opened the bag and tossed the contents under his bed. Heat suppressants. The horrible reminder of the dreadful part of him that had anchored him throughout the year. At least his omega pheromones were untraceable, unlike Naruto’s or Kisame’s. His scent doesn’t reach other people’s nose easily and he wore faint cologne to school for good measures. 

Sasuke flopped down onto the bed, the thought about the omega inside him made him sick to the stomach. He rubbed his palms on his face and sat back up. No. He will not entertain those thoughts. He dived back into his prior work on hand, stuffing the dread into a mental box and locked it up. The box would eventually open back up but not today. Today, it stays in that tattered box because today, he had to prepare his tutoring materials for a certain attractive blond. 

####  The Next Day 

“Ok, let’s start!” Naruto said enthusiastically, rubbing his palms together while Sasuke took a seat at the table. “Chemistry!” He shouted. “Chemistry…” He reiterated again, doubt clouding his eagerness already. 

“For now, we’ll start with counting number of moles, volume and mass.” Sasuke said and placed the materials he had painstakingly prepared the night before. 

“I’m bored already, Sasuke…” Naruto began whining. 

“Hey, come on. Give it a try. You’ll like it if you understand it.” 

So, they studied for an hour and Naruto did his best to fit every information into his head as much as he could. He made notes, asked questions and honestly, Sasuke was an excellent teacher. He was patient with him yesterday and today and everything was explained with clarity. It just showed that he really understood the contents. 

A knock came from the door and Kisame walked in with a bowl of sliced watermelons. The mouth-watering, juicy red melons made Naruto squirm and his stomach grumbled loudly. 

Sasuke went wide-eyed and laughed, toppling over onto the tatami while Naruto’s face turned beet red from embarrassment. 

“Guess we’ll take 15 then,” Sasuke announced after composing himself from the laughing fit. 

Kisame just shook his head, put the watermelon slices on the table and left. 

Sasuke took one bite and moaned, “God this is amazing. Gotta love watermelons.” 

“I love them too!” Naruto chimed in. “Oh! I also love apples. They may be mundane but gosh they are so delicious.” 

“Have you try dipping them in sweet prune powder before?” Sasuke asked after swallowing the food in his mouth. 

“The watermelon or the apples?” 

“Apples.” 

“No. Is it good?” Naruto asked with genuine curiosity. 

“Augh…” Sasuke managed a moan while imagining the sweet prune powder coating the apples, “It’s out of this world.” 

“Guess I’ll have to try that some other time.” 

Sasuke made a mental note in his mind to bring a packet of the powder from his home to Naruto tomorrow since good things should be shared. 

“What do you think about pineapples?” Sasuke moved on to a new topic. Just like that, they spent more than 15 minutes learning a bunch of new things about each other. After that, they reluctantly went back to studying. 

When Sasuke was back in his room late evening, he crushed into his bed, tired and elated from all the talking. He had really enjoyed himself today. His heart trembled with thrill when he realized he was going to tutor Naruto again in two days’ time. To repeat the process which although was energy-draining, but also fulfilling at the same time. 

He sat up and took out his Biology notebook to prepare for the materials for Saturday. They’ve made a timetable together. Tuesday- Math; Thursday- Chemistry and Saturday- Biology. They would tackle three subjects first because a juggler with too many balls in the air would only result in a tumbling mess. 

An hour later, Sasuke went down to the kitchen to get a cup of milk. He reached the stairs and spotted Itachi in the living room, a book in his hand. His brother may be a playboy but he sure was hardworking. Their father had been grooming the older son into succeeding the business and Itachi had persevered for a few years already since he graduated university, catching up with anything that would benefit him in running the show in the future. To be honest, sometimes Sasuke’s intimidated by his own brother, he felt inadequate compared to Itachi, like he wasn't achieving enough. 

Itachi’s butler was standing still as a wall behind him. The man had his gloved hands behind his back and his attention was at… Sasuke followed Kakashi’s gaze and, ‘Oh, what do we have here…’ he mused with a grin. 

Kakashi had his eyes fixed on Iruka. The other man was just cleaning away at the bookshelf, minding his own business and totally oblivious to Kakashi’s attraction to him. ‘God, that is so cute.’ Sasuke smiled to himself, happy for his own butler. 

Iruka’s eyes glanced in Sasuke’s direction when he reached the bottom of the stairs. His hand stopped working and a surprised look came across his face. “Young master? I thought you were out for a run with Señor Woofers?” 

“Oh, shit, I forgot!” Sasuke cursed and rushed around the house to look for the dog. 

“Little one! I’m so sorry I forgot you!” He apologised and rubbed the dog behind the ear lovingly. 

Señor Woofers was sulking under the kitchen table, his big brown eyes looked up at its owner, making Sasuke even more guilty, it felt like knifes were twisting their way through his heart. 

“Come on, we’ll go for a walk instead today. No running. I’ve already bathed.” 

Woofers must have understood his owner because it crawled out from under the table and jumped, rejuvenated and energised. Sasuke grabbed the packet of sweet prune powder off the top cabinet and with Woofer’s leash secured around its neck, he headed out the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me someone understood the New Girl reference...  
> Anyway, please leave a comment if you've enjoyed it.<3


	5. A Friend Who Listens is Hard To Come By

Naruto’s skin tingled with anticipation. His breath was fast as he felt his partner’s touch snaked throughout his body, leaving bubbling warmth at every corner he came in contact with. The omega’s cock itched for friction and his ass twitched for insertion, both parts begging to be played with by the alpha above him. The other person’s hand moved to rub his sensitive nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. The name of his partner rolled out his lips ever so naturally and the other man smiled, making his heart melt into a puddle of messy affection. Naruto bit his lips as his partner’s slender finger pushed into his hole, the intrusion welcoming and made him yearn for more. 

“More…” He pleaded shamelessly and twisted his hips to drive the point home. 

Another slender finger entered just like he had asked for. The person above him said something incoherent and chuckled, the small laughter filling Naruto’s heart with the desire to monopolise him. The alpha inserted a third finger into him and a tentative moan escaped him, earning himself a satisfied look from the faceless person above. 

The three fingers thrusted in and out of him, satiating his thirst temporarily but Naruto was an omega, he needed more than fingers. He needed something thicker that could truly and fully satisfy him. 

“More…” He begged again with his eyes fluttering half-open to look at the still faceless alpha. 

The person removed his fingers from inside Naruto and lined his thick-veined member against the omega’s ass. Before penetrating, the alpha bent down with his mouth beside Naruto’s ear, his breath brushing lightly against Naruto’s earlobe and whispered in a familiar voice, “I’m going to fuck you senseless, Naruto.” 

Naruto immediately sat up onto his bed, his mind a swirling muddle. He lifted his blanket and checked his pants for confirmation. Yup! He just had a sex dream about Sasuke. 

‘FUCK! If you were going to have a sex dream, at least wake up AFTER Sasuke had finished fucking you!’ He cursed at himself. 

Naruto stood up and rushed to the bathroom with clean school uniform and an underwear in his arm. The dream was replaying vividly in his mind as he scrubbed his pants clean in the sink. The more he thought about it, the more turned on he was. He cupped his hands under the running water and splashed cold water onto his face. “Stop it, Naruto!” He shouted at himself and with another handful of water, he splashed it onto his face again, “Stop it!” 

It was Tuesday again so he had a tutoring session from Sasuke in the afternoon after school. He finished the extra practice questions in a rush when he got home and just in time, Sasuke entered his room. The stunning alpha that made Naruto’s heart skip a beat when he saw him outside the bakery one day with his dog was in his room again! He had always applauded himself for initiating a conversation with Sasuke first on that day because he knew he would have regretted it if he hadn’t. 

“Have you done the questions?” The alpha asked, already in tutor mode which Naruto sometimes found endearing. 

“Yeah, but I have two I don’t know how to do.” The omega answered. 

“Which ones?” Sasuke asked as he took a seat close to his student. 

“This and….”, Naruto flipped the paper, “this.” 

Sasuke’s hand extended to shift the paper into a comfortable position for him to see and his pale fingers accidentally brushed Naruto’s, causing the omega to jump from surprise. 

‘Those fingers were in me in the dream.’ Naruto imagined and said dream came rushing back to Naruto at full force. ‘They felt amazing in it but what would they really feel like when they rub me inside... or stroke my c-.’ 

“Hey, are you listening?” Naruto’s train of dirty thoughts were cut short by the brunet beside him. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry, yes, I was but I got confused so can you explain it again?” 

“Look here, you first integrate this….” Sasuke started over without hesitation and Naruto mentally slapped himself. ‘This genius of a boy took his time off specifically to teach you. You better start focusing!’ 

After an hour and a half into the tutoring session, they took a break to let Naruto declutter his tired mind. 

Naruto went downstairs to the store to get a sandwich from the bakery shelf and returned to his room where Sasuke sat by the window with his attention on the streets below. The bright sunlight highlighted his sharp features so beautifully that he looked like an angel. 

As the omega took a bite out of the sandwich, Sasuke asked out of nowhere, “Naruto, I never asked but why did you transfer schools?” 

Naruto went still as a stone, his mouth ceased chewing the sandwich and all of Naruto’s body went cold as ice. 

“Well, because I know I’d be able to meet you, that’s why!” He joked half-heartedly with a smile. 

“Now that’s ridiculous.” Sasuke said with a chuckle but dropped the topic and returned his attention outside the window. If Naruto refused to tell him, then that’s that. 

Naruto’s hands had balled up into a fist before he knew it and the half-eaten sandwich was crushed into a mess. Every part of him trembled with convulsion as the memories flooded his mind like a storm, merciless and unwaveringly cruel. Tears that he had fought to keep at bay began to roll down his pale cheeks in rivulets, ‘God, nononono. We were in such a good place just now. Don’t ruin it!’ He scolded himself with his eyes shut tight and his head hung low, the tears plopping onto the tatami mat in steady droplets. 

Sasuke’s attention was diverted by the small sobs coming from behind him. He was taken by surprised to see his friend in such broken state, the enthusiastic and energetic boy crumbled by such a simple question. Maybe… Maybe that question wasn’t as simple as Sasuke had thought it out to be. He slowly crawled towards Naruto and tentatively touched Naruto’s shaking hand without the sandwich. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I don’t have to know. I’m sorry, ok?” Sasuke comforted the boy by placing another hand of his on Naruto’s cheeks to wipe away the tears. 

“Sorry. I’m- I just…” Naruto managed between sobs. 

“Yeah? Take your time.” 

“My parents passed away and oba-chan had to take me in.” Naruto sniffled and continued, “They were driving me to this place that I couldn’t even remember now and we got into an accident. My mother was dead on impact but my father was still conscious. He kept asking if I was ok and when I finally answered, he let out a relieved sigh and held my mother’s still hand and passed. Then later, oba-chan took me in…” He explained with a broken small voice and continued on with stories about his parents. 

“Oh, I’m sorry I asked. It’s ok, you don’t have to talk about it.” 

“No, it’s fine. Those cameras were my dad’s. He was a freelance photographer.” Naruto said with his free hand pointing at the cameras hanging by the window. “You wanna take a look?” He asked the alpha. 

“Sure.” Sasuke answered and to Naruto’s dismay, the Uchiha removed the hand that was atop of his to let Naruto stand up. 

For so long, Naruto had avoided switching on the cameras his father had loved so dearly. Every time he tried, his hands would shake so badly they went numb but now with Sasuke by his side, he felt… brave. 

Inside were pictures that Naruto was familiar with since he had always tinkered with the cameras under his father’s permission. Pictures of people’s houses; pictures of models and pictures of landscapes. “This one’s his ‘work’ camera.” 

“This one…. is his ‘family’ camera.” Naruto said as he pointed at the one with red stripes on the strap and a Spongebob sticker at the front. 

“This was the first camera he bought with his own money when my mom had me in the hospital. He only took pictures of my mom and I with it. ‘Reserved for my two most beloved people in the world!’, he had said to me when I was four. His eyes sparkled so wide with affection as he scooped the tiny me into his arms…..” Tears were blurring Naruto’s eyes again, his heart longing for his parents to be alive. 

Sasuke wanted to give Naruto a tight hug until his bones crack and can’t breathe because watching the boy being sad was eating him away. The alpha in him just wanted to protect the omega from the cruel world but alas, he could only do so much. He sat and listened as Naruto open up slowly, like a shy turtle out of its shell at long last. He’d give small responses like, “Mhm” here and there but he never intervened. Naruto reminisce for the remaining time of their tutoring session, sharing memories of his parents here and there, talking about his friends in his previous school while Sasuke listened on. 

The overflowing tears and trembling eventually stopped. “I guess today’s tutoring session was cut short a little huh.” Naruto said with a sniffle and a hint of awkwardness fell when silence rested in the room. 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“Hey, Sasuke?” 

“Hm?” 

“Thanks for being so patient with me just now and also during our tutoring sessions.” 

Sasuke smiled, “No problem.” And added in his heart, ‘Anything for you.’ 

The Uchiha left Naruto with a set of Math questions to do and went home. 

At night after dinner, Naruto knocked on oba-chan’s door. “Come in.” said the lady. 

The lady was crocheting by the tatami table while watching TV. She looked up at her own grandson and pat the space beside her to invite him to sit down. He laid down beside her and wrapped his hands around his frail grandmother’s thin waist. 

“Ba-chan. I told Sasuke… about mom and dad.” He said with his face buried in her stomach. 

“I’m glad. Aren't you?” She said while lowering the volume of the TV. 

Naruto nodded his head. “Yeah. Very.” The pain he had felt at the loss of his parents didn’t magically fade away but he felt lighter, like a weight off his shoulders. 

“I’m happy you got yourself such a wonderful friend, Naruto. Someone you can confide in. Truly.” She patted his head lovingly and Naruto just nodded as a reply. 

Two weeks had gone by and nothing had changed between Naruto’s and Sasuke’s friendship. The alpha didn’t treat him any different than before and truthfully, Naruto was relieved. The last thing he wanted was his friend walking on eggshells around him. 

It was Tuesday again so it meant that Naruto had another session with Sasuke later in the afternoon. God he was looking forward to it. Being able to spend so much time together with the object of his affection almost made him thankful for the horrible grades he got but one flash of the disappointed look on granny sucked every ounce of the thought away. 

“Naruto! We have P.E. later! Let’s go change our clothes!” Kiba, his new friend called out to him from the front of the class. 

“Yes ~” he replied but didn’t stand up until after finishing the last Math problem on the paper. As he stood up, his head spun from the sudden rush of blood to his head. He wobbled but managed to steady himself against his table. 

“Hey, you ok?” Kiba asked with a worried look. 

“Yeah. It’s nothing.” Naruto right himself and followed his friend to the locker room. He lifted his shirt over his head and felt a slight soreness from his limbs. That was odd… but he ignored it and went on with his day. They played volleyball using all three courts in the gym, the nets set up by the few volleyball players in their class. Naruto could feel his head ring with every bounce of the ball against the hard floor and his vision was a little blurred so he opted to sit at the side-lines with the girls. Normally, he’d join in because he hated when the other students assumed that omegas like him were weak and couldn’t handle a little roughing up in the court but not today. Today, he was feeling a little drained and under the weather. 

“Hey, you sure you’re ok? Do you want to go to the nurse’s office?” Shino, another new friend of his asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s no big deal, go play.” Naruto assured him. 

“Play? Have you seen how high those nets are? Everybody’s just doing random stuff on their own. Only the volleyball members are playing.” Kiba said as he sat beside Naruto and Shino did the same. 

“Ne, Naruto-kun.” Ino, a beta walked up to him and asked, “That guy that had been walking with you in the mornings lately, who is he?” 

“He’s…” Naruto was stuck. Sasuke was just a friend. Nothing more and nothing less and Naruto hated the thought of that. The horrible feeling of not being able to introduce the Uchiha as his boyfriend really annoyed him. “He’s just a friend.” He finally managed to answer but had no intention to give any more details than that. 

“What’s his name? Which school does he go to? Well, I’d know which one if only he’d stop holding his school coat in his arms like that every damn day! Oh my god, could you imagine those arms? Those muscular arms…. And what’s his favourite food? An-” The girl droned on with the ridiculous fangirling, paying no attention to Naruto’s darkened expression. 

Naruto easily silenced the girl by putting his index finger in front of his lips and shushed her. “Please ask him those questions yourself. I’m sorry but my head hurts and I just want my surroundings to be quiet. Ok?” he asked with a forced smile instead of going psycho on her. 

“Um, yes, ok. I’m sorry.” Ino apologised and finally left. 

“Wow, you got her to shut up. Not bad.” Kiba congratulated him and begin clapping his hands when Naruto raised his hand and held Kiba’s in place. 

“Pl-please, no clapping.” He begged but didn’t throw in a smile this time. 

“Yup, my bad.” 

They sat in silence throughout the lesson which is also the last one for the day, though Kiba abandoned them later on because the other boys were doing some kind of duel but Naruto couldn’t care less. 

When the clock struck 2, their teacher blew the whistle and instructed them to gather around. “Naruto Uzumaki, Kabuto Yakushi, Sasori and Kakuzu, you four are on duty to keep the balls and nets today. The rest of you, go home.” 

“Um, sensei, Naruto’s not feeling well so I’ll sub for him, if that’s ok.” Kiba raised his hand to voice his concern. 

Naruto immediately pulled the raised hand down and said, “I’m fine. I can do this much. Thanks though, Kiba” 

‘An omega who couldn’t even do so much as….’ ‘Weak. Omegas are so weak!’ Naruto was sick of hearing that since he found out that he was an omega, the lowest ranking in the secondary sex pyramid. The ‘weakest’ and the ‘most helpless’, people tend to describe. He was just sick, not dead. He could do so much as collect balls and untie nets even in this state. 

One of the volleyball members taught them how to untie the net with the first one and the rest was up to the four of the boys. 

Naruto collected all the balls and tossed them into the basket. He pushed the heavy basket into the storeroom and lined it up with the others. After he was done with that, he stretched his arms over his head to loosen the tension in his limbs. That’s when he felt it, liquid seeping out of his ass. His breath began to pick up and the headache went full blown unbearable. 

He was in heat. 

‘Fuck it’s too early! I didn’t take my medicine today!’ he panicked as his pheromones was pooling out of him in waves and his hole slick from lubricant. 

“Hey, that smell… Naruto?” The sound of metal clanging against the ground rang throughout the hall as footsteps stomped towards the door to the storeroom. 

‘NONONONO!’ Naruto scrambled to his feet in a stupor and rushed to close the door, barraging it with two baskets of balls. The alphas outside banged against the door ruthlessly while shouting and coercing Naruto to come out. 

“Ne, Naruto! Come out! FUCK YOU SMELL SOOO GOOD! Come out, omega!” One guy called out. 

“Hey, let me fuck you! Open up! I’ll make you feel really good!” Another guy shouted. 

“Naruto! I know how miserable you must feel right now! Come on, open up! We can make it better!” A third guy called out. 

‘Fuck, they’re all alphas!’ Naruto cursed. The banging stopped and Naruto thought that they had given up but no, clawing sounds came through the door. 

“HEY OPEN UP OPEN UP OPEN UP!” The shouting continued. 

In a hurry, Naruto pushed more things against the door like mattresses and shelves. The omega was terrified. The loud banging, the degrading slurs hurled at him from the alphas on the other side of the door, the incessant voice in his head telling him to just open the door and succumb to the pleasure they could provide him. Naruto was petrified of the thought of the alphas claiming him. There was nothing he could do. His phone was in the classroom in his bag and they were in the gymnasium, away from the main building. 

The Uzumaki heard somebody undid his belt and loud squelching sounds of precum against flesh hit his eardrums like the tune of an ice-cream truck to children, delicious and inviting. “Hey, listen to this, Naruto. Ha….” the guy moaned while pleasuring himself. 

The Uzumaki curled up into a ball like a threatened armadillo and hid behind a row of track hurdles at the very corner of the room. He clutched his hands to his mouth and tried his very best to get a grip on his wits, not letting his omega instinct to breed take over. Lubricant pooled in his pants; his member was just as hard as any alpha outside the storeroom that was lusting over him and another wave of intense heat hit him again as if encouraging the alphas to do a better job at pursuing him. 

The pounding on the door got louder; more erratic and wilder. “HAHAHAH, FUCK, NARUTO! OPEN UP! HOW LONG DO YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP THIS UP?! YOU’RE RELEASING MORE AND MORE PHEROMONES BY THE SECOND!” This made Naruto shrunk into a tinier ball, his whole body convulsed with the want to breed and also with horror. 

‘Nononono, mom, dad, what do I do? Ha, it’s so hot… So…hot. I need it... No… I’m sorry, mom, dad… I need it. It hurts so bad…’ As if his body was taken over by an unknown force, Naruto uncurled himself and gradually crawled to the row of barricades. With tedious effort, he managed to push the first object out of the way. His fingers hurt; every inch of his frail body hurt; he needed relief and he want it now. A few more things left to push out of the way…. Just a few more….

‘No… Sasuke… Help me…’ That was the last thing Naruto remembered before his heat completely took over him. A small pleading voice calling for his friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to leave you guys with a cliffhanger until next week.  
> Btw, has anyone played Stardew Valley? I'm obsessed over it right now because daddy Elliot is hawt....<3


	6. Choices

“Shit, I’m late, I’m late!” Sasuke cursed as he sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him to the bakery. The English teacher went an hour longer than usual after the last bell had rang and now, he was late for his tutoring session with Naruto. 

“Oba-chan! Sorry I’m late!” He shouted while stepping into the shop, startling some dear customers. 

“Oh, it’s ok. Lucky you, Naruto’s not home yet. You can go wait in his room for now.” The old lady said from the kitchen. 

Sasuke walked pass the register, greeted Kisame and went up the stairs to the Uzumaki’s room. The small space was quiet, unlike when the rowdy omega was present. It felt…weird. The omega’s presence had been so deeply rooted in him that without it, he felt so empty. ‘I really do want to make him mine someday…’ he thought to himself. 

The clock ticked by as Sasuke worked on his homework while waiting for Naruto’s return. 15 minutes passed. 30 minutes passed. 45… then an hour. As the wait grew longer so did his patience grew thinner. He stopped writing and made his way down to the 1st floor. “Oba-chan… is Naruto here yet?” he asked the sweet lady. 

“No, he’s not, Sasuke-kun.” 

Sasuke stood at the bottom of the stairs and was on the quandary. Should he go to his school to check up on the blond or should he stay and wait? 

“Oba-chan, does Naruto usually stay back after school without notifying you beforehand?” He asked. 

“Yes. He’d notify me the night before or message me if something came up. I’m actually kind of worried. Sasuke-kun coul-”

“On it!” He rushed up the stairs to grab his school bag and blazer and bolted out the shop, a bad premonition weighing at the back of his mind. 

Sasuke ran like his life depended on it, faster than before and certainly faster than on the tracks. He didn’t know if it was the alpha in him aiding him or the maddening flow of adrenaline but even with the soles of his feet numb from impact or his arms sore from the constant swinging, he still kept it up until he reached his destination but… where to start looking? 

Like a deer lost in the city, Sasuke looked around the school campus. The field was lively with the soccer team so he went and asked for direction but…. again, direction to where? What class was Naruto in? After a few minutes of pondering, his heart finally settled into a slow rhythm and he could think better without the influence of the adrenaline. 

Sasuke went up the stairs of the main building and walked along the 1st floor to look for Naruto. When he couldn’t find him, he went on the 2nd floor. 

“Oh, it’s the guy who walks with Naruto in the morning! Hi! What’s your name?” A girl with long pale blond hair asked from the window of a classroom. The mention of Naruto’s name made Sasuke jump. He ran up to the girl and frantically asked for Naruto’s classroom. 

“It’s on the 3rd floor. Are you looking for him?” She asked, her own face taking on the worried one Sasuke was wearing. 

“Yeah. Do you know where he might be or…?” He trailed off, unsure of whether she’d be willing to help him. 

“We had PE just now and he was instructed by the gym teacher to tidy the place together with three other students… Now that I think about it, he said his head hurt.” The girl shared the information without a fuss, surprising Sasuke that she was actually co-operating. 

“Thanks a lot! By the way, I’m Sasuke. Nice to meet you.” He quickly bowed and left. 

“THE GYM’S BEHIND THE SCHOOLYARD! TURN RIGHT WHEN YOU EXIT THIS BUILDING!” She shouted behind him and the Uchiha waved his hand in response. 

Halfway running through the empty backyard, the smell hit Sasuke’s nostrils like a truck, a thick, aromatic smell. A very familiar smell and it made the Uchiha froze in his tracks. 

‘Naruto’s pheromones? Fuck, is he in heat!?’ Sasuke’s fingers twitched. What should he do? It smelled amazing. It was lulling the alpha to breed the bearer of the pheromones, like the song of a mermaid guiding unsuspecting seamen to their death in a horror movie. 

One part of him wanted to abandon all reason and mate with the omega but another part of him wanted to protect him, the gorgeous boy that had tugged at his heartstring countless times with just a single smile. Everything was crumbling beneath his feet and he couldn’t hear his own thoughts as his heart tumbled to reach a conclusion. 

He wanted to make Naruto his. He wanted it so, so bad. 

‘But not like this…’ a voice added. ‘You want to make him yours but you also want to make him happy and being marked by you in this state would be the total opposite of that.’ 

Sasuke was aware that he was half-hard and he was holding a fist so tight that it left crescent wounds on his palms but he rummaged through his bag for his rut inhibitor pills and took two instead of one for extra measures. 

He continued his journey and entered the gym. The sight before him made his blood boil with rage and the horrible things coming out of three other alphas’ mouth were like trying to douse grease fire with water. 

“COME OUT ALREADY, NARUTO! YOU’VE BEEN IN THERE LONG ENOUGH!” One shouted while banging on the door. Another one was furiously stroking his member with drool running down his chin and his hips thrusting forward, totally lost in his own fantasy. So much for the ‘superior’ secondary sex…The last one was lifting the steel volleyball net stand at the middle of the court to probably ram the door down. His face distorted in desperate, hungry lust. 

Sasuke walked over to the one with the steel net stand and hit him square in the face, shamed and disgusted at his own secondary sex. He shoved two rut inhibitor pills down the alpha’s throat and repeated the process with the other two by the door. As they were struggling to collect themselves, the Uchiha pulled them by their collar and tossed them outside of the gymnasium. 

“Stay here until I come out. _Do not move and inch_.” He instructed them and returned to the gym with the door closed behind him. 

He walked to the storeroom and knocked, “Naruto, open up, it’s me, Sasuke.” The amount of cum coated on the door made him want to hurl the bread he had eaten a while ago in Naruto’s room but he kept it down. 2 hours. He was late for 2 hours. That was a very long time for the alphas to do a lot of damage if Naruto hadn’t been able to lock himself up in the room. When no reply came, he knocked again, harder. “Naruto? It’s me. Sasuke.” No reply either but a small sniffle came from inside. 

‘He must have been emotionally and psychologically tormented by the three alphas for two hours. He’s scared of opening the door for me since …at the end of the day, I’m just another alpha to him.’ He thought solemly. 

Sasuke tried to find a clean spot to sit down in front of the door and began comforting Naruto in his own awkward way. “Naruto… It’s ok now. I’ve took the rut inhibitor and so did the three guys and they’ve left.” He stopped for a little to think about what to say. “I saw this chonky cat on my way to the bakery just now. It was so grumpy.” He lied and chuckled. “I tried getting close to it but it just leaped off the fence and walked away. God, he looked like a watermelon from behind. Can you imagine?” The door didn’t open so he continued, trying to think of another thing that could make Naruto smile. “Just now there was a brawl outside of the bakery and Kisame intervened by twisting their ears easily. Ha… two belligerent alphas taken down by Kisame, it was such a sight! Oh, remember th-.” 

“Push the door.” A coarse voice said from the storeroom. 

“But you’ve barricaded it.” 

“Push with all your strength. They were only banging and also in a rut, so the door didn’t budge.” He clarified. 

Sasuke did as he was told and the door finally opened. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and there, he saw Naruto sitting on the floor, his left hand chaotically tied up to the railing of the window with his shirt. The boy was still convulsing from his heat and his trousers spread across his nether regions to cover them up. 

“Help me…Sasuke…It h-hurts so bad…” He called out. 

The Uchiha walked up towards him and took out the emergency heat suppressants in his bag. 

“Open up, Naruto. It’s heat suppressants.” He said. 

“No, no… Help me…” Naruto shook his head and begged. 

“Hey, this will help you. It’s ok.” 

“Sasuke…H-help me…” The omega pleaded again. 

This time, Sasuke finally realised that Naruto wasn’t taking in anything he said, the other boy was totally at the mercy of his heat. So, he forcefully pulled Naruto’s mouth open and inserted the pills. He kept Naruto’s mouth close until he was certain that the boy had swallowed the pills before releasing a sigh of relief. 

Naruto’s trembling slowed and he eased his cheeks into the warmth of the Uchiha’s palm, rubbing his face against the skin like a cat which sent a jolt through the boy. God, for so long he had yearned to touch Naruto, wondering how would it feel with Naruto’s tender skin against his and now, it was happening. ‘Heavenly’ was a strong word to use but certainly not strong enough for this situation. It felt…right, like the last piece of puzzle finally in its rightful place. 

With reluctance, he removed his hand from Naruto and stood up to untie the messy knot that was holding Naruto’s left hand to the railing and gently lowered the bruised hand to its owner’s side. He proceeded to wipe Naruto’s body clean from the sticky substances clinging to his skin with tissues from his bag, all the while Naruto sat languidly with tired, half-lidded eyes, watching the alpha work. 

“Thank you, Sasuke.” He mustered. It was humiliating to expose himself to Sasuke in such a sorry state but at the same time comforted by his presence. 

“It’s ok. Take a nap. I’ll carry you home.” He said and Naruto’s consciousness slowly slipped away. 

Sasuke lifted the pants covering Naruto’s member and it left him stunned. It was soaked with precum and the shaft was still standing in commando. The taut anus was red from friction and oozing of natural lubricant, a little puddle of it on the floor as well. By the looks of it, Naruto wasn’t able to please himself with only his fingers. The Uchiha took hold of Naruto’s shaft and rubbed the way he always did to himself until the boy came, a small amount of transparent cum coating the tissue held against the urethra. He did his best to clean the boy from head to toe. Then he slipped both of Naruto’s feet in the pants without zipping up and stuck the soiled underwear in its pocket. He lifted the boy bridal-style and draped his school blazer around the boy’s lower belly. 

When he stepped out of the gymnasium, the sight of the three alphas sent another wave of unnerving wrath through him. “Clean up the mess and if you utter even a single word about this incident tomorrow or any other day… _I will hunt you down and I mean it_.”

The walk to the bakery was long and slow. With Naruto safe in his arms and the shallow steady breathing from the boy made the urge to protect the omega spike even higher. He wished he could be there with him every step of the way, chasing off other people who would hurt this precious boy. Naruto lightly shuffled in his sleep and it made Sasuke’s chest clench. 

How can he protect this person? How can a broken man like him who had to take heat suppressants every damn day make this omega happy? Sasuke’s grip on Naruto tightened as his heart ached with the questions running through his head, ‘Exactly how?’. 

As night fell, the alpha sat beside Naruto’s bed with the same question running through his head. He never gave his condition of being a hybrid much thought up until now because it was easy to cover up and people naturally wouldn’t doubt his second gender but after that aftrenoon, seeing Naruto crouched into a trembling ball, struggling to keep himself in check, he wanted to be the one who provide a comforting sanctuary for the omega. No, he wanted more than that, he wanted to be the one who brings him happiness, to stir the green-eyed monster in Naruto, or to be the one to elicit a wide range of fury from the omega. He wanted more…a lot more than what he had with Naruto at the moment. 

Since he was a hybrid, would a proper bond mark even form? Will the bond just suddenly break like pressure applied to a single wooden stick, easily and clean with not even a trace of him left on Naruto? All these spinning questions with no answers and riddled with uncertainty was eating Sasuke up inside. 

A hand rested on Sasuke’s shoulder while a soft, calming voice said to him, “Young master, I’m here to pick you up.” 

With hesitance, the young master stood up and followed Iruka to the car after bidding goodbye to Kisame and Oba-chan who were cleaning up the shop. They sat in silence, only the quiet hum of the engine filling the small space of the car. Finally, Sasuke asked his butler, “Is this all I can do Iruka? To be there at the very last minute? What if I’m too late next time?” 

“You are doing your best, aren’t you, Sasuke?” The butler asked. Iruka only uses the young master’s name when the conversation was personal. It was a way to tell Sasuke that he was talking as a friend, not as a servant. 

“Yes. But…”

“Then you’re doing enough and I’m sure Naruto thinks that too.” Iruka said. 

There was no response form the young master and again, silence hung in the air as they drove back to the Uchiha residence. 

The next day, Naruto was cornered by Sasori and Kakuzu at the stairwell, their head hung low and apologies flew out their mouths like cannonballs from a cannon. Naruto decided to forgive them not because he was intimidated by the alphas but because he knew that just like him, they were taken over by their instincts. It was scary how a person as refined as Sasori could act in such manner under the influence of their alpha instincts. Kabuto, on the other hand, did his best to avoid Naruto and of course, the Uzumaki paid no mind to it. 

On the other hand, Sasuke was acting the usual around him, they’d joke and talk but something was clearly amiss. The Uchiha was more restrained around him. No more ‘accidental’ butterfly touches between their fingers and Sasuke sat further from him during their tutoring sessions. 

Naruto wanted to curse at himself. He was the reason that a gap had formed between them. Is this how it’s going to be in the future? A distance he could never cross and skin that he could never touch? He didn’t like it. Not one bit…..


	7. A Deal

One week later

“Ne, Sasuke. Let us meet your girlfriend already~ It’s been long enough. You don’t hang out with us anymore and you keep smiling on your phone all day. I know you’re possessive but… come on. We want to what kind of person has stolen our beloved Sasuke away.” Chouji pleaded the Uchiha while unwrapping a meat bun. 

“For the last time, I don’t have a girlfriend and no, you can’t meet him.” 

“We really can’t? Then, when can we? When you bring her to our class reunion 20 years later telling us you’re married with kids?”, Chouji continued persuading the Uchiha. “Are you embarrassed of us? Huh? Sasuke? Are you?” 

Sasuke lifted his head from his onigiri and sighed, “You are relentless, aren’t you?” He considered for a while and decided, “Ok, I have a tutoring session with him later. I’ll tell him you two are swinging by later. And by the way, the person’s a boy.” 

“Oh, my bad, but yeah! Finally, Uchiha!” Chouji celebrated with a last bit of meat bun in his hand. 

“Wait, I’m coming too? That’s such a pain though.” Shikamaru whined beside Chouji. 

“I guess it’s just me, then.” Chouji said before stuffing the remaining meat bun in his mouth

Sasuke nodded his head and began composing the message on his phone. “You know, I’m not embarrassed of you guys.”, he said. “I’m anxious that you might not like him. You guys have been my friends for as long as I could remember and… it’d devastate me if you three don’t get along. I guess what I’m trying to say is… I care what you might think about him, or any other person in my life...” 

There was a moment of silence before Shikamaru said, “I’ll go.”, which earned him a smile from both of his friends. He might be the laziest genius alive but he sure was sentimental. “So, what’s his name?” he asked. 

“Uzumaki Naruto.” 

After school, Chouji and Shikamaru decided to stop by a cake shop to buy a black forest cake because they didn’t like showing up empty handed. The two boys followed Sasuke along the busy street of the shopping district while Chouji occasionally insisted on entering food stalls because he was ‘hungry’. 

“Good afternoon, Oba-chan.” Sasuke greeted the elderly as he stepped into the shop and commented on Kisame’s outfit. “Cute apron, Kisame.” 

“Thank you.” The omega said through gritted teeth, a vein popping on his forehead. 

“Oh, more young boys!” Oba-chan cheered while walking up to the group of teenagers. “Certainly, a feast for the eyes!” She said with a clap of the hands. 

Sasuke introduced his friends to the lady and the two boys handed over the cake as a gift. “Sorry for the intrusion.”, they both said in unison. At the same time, Naruto came charging down the stairs, wearing more proper clothes instead of the tattered ones he usually had on. “Hi! I’m Uzumaki Naruto!” He shouted. 

They exchanged greetings and went up the stairs, Chouji and Naruto walking in front while Sasuke and Shikamaru lag behind. 

“He’s energetic. I guess polar opposites do attract.” Shikamaru commented. 

Sasuke chuckled in response as he watched the two boys in front talk like long-lost friends. Naruto certainly had a way of making people open up to him. The four boys chatted for hours about random stuff but mostly about Sasuke during his wee time as a little child. 

“He was soooo cute! He once climbed a tree and couldn’t get down which worried the living soul out of the servants.” Chouji reminisced. 

“Yeah. His brother had to climb the tree himself and carry him down. He hugged Itachi so tightly that his brother’s shirt was all creased and crumpled.” Shikamaru continued the story. 

“You two were the ones who bet that I couldn’t climb that high! Well, at least I proved you wrong.” Sasuke fought back. 

Chouji waved his hands and said, “Yeah, sure, sure, Sasuke.” While he took a piece of cake from the table. “You sure did~.” 

Few hours later as the sun began to set, Shikamaru and Chouji left the shop together, their stomach full with the scrumptious cake and breads. “He’s a very nice guy. Can’t believe Sasuke was scared that we might not like him.” Chouji commented as he rubbed his tummy in circles. 

“That Uchiha could be such a worrywart sometimes. But I’m glad. He found a person he truly liked.” 

“I know, right? Did you see the way he looked at Naruto? Oh! Ramen! Let’s go in, Shikamaru!” Akamichi pointed at the ramen shop and ran with a strong grip on his friend’s hand. 

“Nooo! Chouji!” 

_Back at the bakery_

“That was fun! I learnt so much about you!” Naruto said while taking a seat at the table in his room with Sasuke. 

“I’m glad you guys got along well. And for your information, the story about me wetting the bed happened when I was only 6 years old. 6!” 

“Ok, ok. I believe you.” Naruto laughed and continued in a timid note, “Sasuke…?”

“Yeah?” 

‘Did something happen when I was in heat?’ The burning question was lodged in his throat. He had tried to ask the Uchiha countless times but fear clutched at his tongue every time the chance presented itself. What if something horrible did happen? Did he come on to Sasuke by spouting shameless words of seduction to rile up the alpha? He remembered the desperation as he willed himself to tie his hands to the railing but anything after that was a massive blur. Sasuke had reported to granny that nothing major had happened but what if that wasn’t the truth at all? 

“Naruto? What is it?” Sasuke asked, concern lacing his tone. 

Naruto was interrupted from his own thoughts and decided to go with a lighter topic. “Oh! My tests are on this Friday! Um, can I maybe get a reward if I get all As for the three subjects?” 

Sasuke was stunned from the omega’s request but he chuckled nonetheless and replied with a nod of his head. “Ok, if it’s in my ability, then sure. What do you want?” 

“Let’s go out!” 

At this point, Sasuke was flabbergasted. 

“I mean! Let’s hang out as friends! We’ll go to the movie or the amusement park or something! Or go to this new café that had opened not long ago! Or… we could go to the aquarium!” Naruto frantically added but cursed himself that all those were popular hotspots for dates. He had to add in someplace unromantic and under the pressure he listed, “…or the post office!” 

Sasuke burst out laughing, clutching his stomach for rapid gasp of air and tears forming at the edge of his eyes. Naruto was beet red from embarrassment but he didn’t condemn himself for his mistake. He made Sasuke laugh and that… that was worth it. A swell of suffocating feelings twisted Naruto’s stomach into a jumble of knots as the boisterous laughter itched at his pubescent affection. 

“Ok, you have a deal, Uzumaki. So where and when?” 

“Um, venue to be determined and date also to be determined! Next week is the start of the summer holidays, right? Then, any day which you don’t have track practice would be ok.” Naruto said in a hurry, surprised that Sasuke agreed to it despite the distance that the Uchiha had put between them for the past weeks. 

“Deal. But you gotta get A for all three subjects that I’ve been tutoring you, ok?” 

“Ok!” 

Three more days till the tests. Naruto spent his every waking moment grinding away on past year questions. All the gruelling efforts spent just for a daywith the Uchiha. A boy who stopped the tracks of girls and ladies on the streets alike. You could see it in the way they hung on every last one of his words and reciprocate his smile at such ease; he was truly desired by many while Naruto on the other hand was blessed with nothing but a flabby stomach and that all too conspicuous bush of yellow locks. 

No. It wasn’t just a simple hangout. It was a chance to get to see Sasuke in regular clothes instead of the mundane uniform and also an excuse to meet the alpha during the summer holidays. Just the mere thought of spending a whole day with Sasuke sent tingling shivers of excitement down his spine. 

The bell rang, signalling the start of lunch break. “You’re really working your ass off aren’t you, Naruto? Are you trying to impress your tutor?” Shino asked as he walked up to his table and took a seat opposite to Naruto who was already nose deep in his studying. 

“We had a deal. He’ll give me a reward if I get A for Biology, Chemistry and Math.” 

“Did he promise you a kiss?” 

“…no.” Naruto answered after a short hesitance. ‘WHY??? Why didn’t I ask for a kiss instead?!’ He berated himself. 

“Your face totally shows that you would prefer a kiss… So what did he promise you?” 

“I asked for him to go out with me for a day in the holidays.” 

“Ha? Like a date?” 

“No, just as friends! I don’t think… he’d agreed if it was a date…or some sort.” Naruto said with a downtrodden expression. 

Shino was about to say that in another way, it _was_ a date but decided to hold his tongue instead and ruffled Naruto’s yellow locks. “Good luck on the tests then. Just know that you’ve worked really hard.” 

“Yeah, thanks. So, what will you be doing during the holidays?” 

“Kiba and I will be working at his family’s pet café. It’s been swamped with customers lately and his parents think that it would get worse during the holidays.” Shino answered while he glanced at the tall boy who was erasing the white board at the front of the class. 

“Oh, I could bring my tutor to the shop. This way, I could introduce you two to him. I’ve already met his friends and I feel kind of guilty for not introducing you two yet” 

“Give us a heads-up when you’re coming, though. We’ll try to get other people to sub for us when you arrive.” 

“Ok!” Naruto answered. 

Fast forward till Friday and it was time for the truth. Will Naruto get his reward or will he be left wallowing in self-pity at the end of the day? 

The room filled with 25 people was quiet as the sound of pen against paper tugged at Naruto’s nervous heart. To be stuck with the strictest Biology teacher on his last test of the day must have been his karmic retribution for sleeping during all his Biology lessons. The test itself was a subjective type. It wasn’t hard but Tsunade-sensei was popular for being pernickety. Naruto’s hands sweated profusely and he tapped his leg to keep the anxiety in check. He couldn’t fail now. Not after coming this far! 

Tsunade-sensei flipped the last page of the test paper and capped her pen slowly, as if messing with Naruto’s throbbing loud heart. She cleared her throat and straightened the pile of test papers. “You guys did well, but only a few of you passed.” She announced with a booming voice. “The rest who failed would have to take the supplementary classes over the summer holidays. If you have any problems with your marks, you can take it up with me. I’ll write your ugly marks in bigger letters and with colourful pens if that would make you happier!” 

Naruto’s hands went cold. Only a few of them had passed? How few were ‘a few’? The teacher handed out the papers by calling out the names of the students. When it was Naruto’s turn, he awkwardly walked to the front. His hands trembled; tongue dry from nervousness and in his head, he prayed for a darn miracle. 

“You did well.” The teacher said whilst handing him the paper and got Naruto’s hopes up. Through conflict and agony, he finally turned over the paper and there, in a big block letter, was a grade he never knew he could get. 

‘B’


	8. One Against Six

A big fat hideous B stared back at him from the top of the paper. 

“Keep up the good work Naruto. Next! Rock Lee!” 

Naruto stood with his feet froze in place. B? A goddamn B? He looked at the small numbers below the alphabet, ‘78’. 78!?! He was short of 2 more marks for an A! 

He slowly made his way to his seat and smacked his forehead against the table. So much for the painstakingly hard work he had put into his studies… ‘B’ was not good enough… Not darn good enough! Naruto hurriedly raised his hands and asked the teacher, “When would be a good time to look for you if we have a problem with our marks?” 

“I’ll be at the teacher’s room the rest of the day today and tomorrow morning until afternoon,” she answered and her student replied with a loud “YES!”. 

Tsunade-sensei might be fussy but she could be reasoned with. Naruto would check every last question he got wrong to find some wiggle space for two more marks. 2! Naruto banged his forehead again against the table again as the hateful number echoed in his mind, mocking him of his incompetence. 

Instead of going home, Naruto sprinted to the library after class had been dismissed. Sasuke wouldn’t be waiting at the bakery for him yet since he had track practice today and he wanted to get that 2 marks before meeting his tutor. 

He sat down, took out all his notes and the past year papers he had done and began checking through the test paper. 

One and a half hour later, Naruto truly felt like committing seppuku. Soooo many careless mistakes that could have been avoided! He had lost almost 8 marks due to his carelessness! However, he was able to find one question which he was sure he could earn 2 marks. He had done the question in a past year paper before and the answer which Tsunade-sensei had rejected was considered correct in the marking scheme. 

Naruto riffled through the stack of papers and finally found the exact same question as the one in the test paper. He scanned through the marking scheme and yes! There! 

Naruto took off running to the teacher’s room at the double. He approached the teacher and respectfully stated his business. Although he was dangerously out of breath and his legs wobbled like jelly, he was fueled with determination. 

Tsunade-sensei read the answer script and pondered with her eyes fixed on the papers, considering whether she should award Naruto the mark. The teachers’ room was eerily quiet except for few cicadas outside. Few minutes later, she turned to eye the boy straight in the eyes, her piercing gaze caused the omega to stiffen up. She sighed and grabbed the red pen to write ‘+3’ on the paper then corrected the hideous ‘B’ to an ‘A’. 

“I’m glad you cared enough to fight for your marks and actually presented evidence for your claim,” she said before handing over the paper to her student and smiled. “It might not mean much to you but I’m proud of you, Naruto.” 

In that moment, a swell of indescribable emotions choked Naruto and he wanted to cry. “Say that again? The last part?” 

“I’m proud of you, Naruto. I’m sure your grandmother would be too,” she reiterated. 

“Yes, sensei! Thank you for everything! I’ll see you after the holidays!”, he bowed deeply, took his papers and ran for the door. His heart was so full but something was amiss, something he held dear to him. He sprinted to the library again to gather his notes and backpack and rushed home. 

Naruto was ashamed. He had totally forgotten why he had busted his ass so hard studying for. The date with Sasuke was the icing on the cake but above all else, he had wanted to make his grandmother proud. He also wanted to show his parents that there was no need to worry over their son because Uzumaki Naruto was doing amazing, even in his exams. 

The determined boy did not stop for the chonky cat at the sidewalk nor did he stop to chat with the ramen shop owner. He had one goal and one destination. Get home and hug oba-chan tight, tighter than Minato had ever hugged her. 

‘God, I’m not cut out for running. Oh my god!’, he wailed as his throat was parched and his lungs struggled to supply enough oxygen to his muscles but he persevered with sheer adrenaline. He threw the door of the bakery open and searched around for the frail old granny in the staggering rows of shelves. 

“Hey, your test was today right, Naruto?” Kisame asked behind the register with the latest newspaper open in his hand. 

“Sorry can’t talk now. Where’s oba-chan?” 

“In the kitchen.” 

“Ok thanks. 

He stepped into the messy, flour covered kitchen and spotted his grandmother, her back hunched and beads of sweat trickling down her forehead as she took the fresh buns out of the scorching oven. Most of the time you don’t notice the gradual change of the people that are always by your side. However, one day, when you take a step back and look at them from another point of view, you’ll realise that time really was a bitch. It eats up a person inside out; the once towering shell of your loved ones had shrunk and their skin had lost its elasticity. Naruto watched on from the doorway, his heart finally settled into a steady rhythm but the sight before him made him terribly emotional. 

She glanced up on the clock and monologed, “Oh, Naruto’s coming home. Gotta set one aside for him. He loves these.” She grabbed the pair of thongs from the utensil drawer and clipped them twice before picking one bread from the tray and placing it onto a plate. Then, her soft, wrinkled features light up and she snapped her fingers. “Watermelons!” 

She turned around and was about to head to the refrigerator when she caught sight of her grandson. Her teenage grandson who was 16 years old and 180cm was covered in snot and sobbing silently. 

“Oh my, Naruto? What’s wrong? How did the tests go?” She asked while taking quick long strides to him. She wiped his tear away with a kerchief, pulled his head to her shoulder and patted lovingly. 

Instead of seeking validation from the old lady, Naruto gave a small peck on her cheeks and told her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was and how grateful he was for having her and all the wonderful expressions of affection that an immature and naïve teenage boy could think of. He didn’t crush her with a hug like he had wanted to few minutes ago but he settled for a soft, gentle squeeze like a warm blanket draped around the person, enough to assure him that the loving old lady that used to sneak plates of watermelons into his room when he was small was still alive and kicking. 

“Come on, sit down. I’ll cut up a few slices of watermelons for you.” She guided the snot-covered boy to the kitchen aisle and grabbed a stool for him to seat. Then she proceeded to prepare the food for her grandson, all the while the teenage boy sniffled and rubbed his red swollen eyes. 

“Oba-chan... I got 3 As for my tests and passed the rest!” He finally announced the good news to his grandmother. 

“Good job, Naruto!” She praised and it was a melody to his ears. “You’ve worked hard.” 

After cutting up five slices of watermelons, she kept the remaining into the fridge and served it to Naruto together with the bread she had kept aside for him. “You want a cold chocolate?” 

“Yes please!” He answered immediately. Oh, the chocolate drinks his grandmother makes are heavenly and she doesn’t make it often so it had retained its uniqueness throughout his life. 

She prepared 4 cups of chocolate and went outside to invite Kisame to join them for a little break in the kitchen. Then she kept one cup in the fridge, “That one’s for Sasuke later,” she said and hopped onto a chair opposite her grandson. “So, tell me about today. Were you nervous when the teacher handed out the papers? Or were you absolutely confident in your answers?” 

“I was shitting my pants. I don’t think I’ve ever been so nervous about exam marks!” Naruto confessed and made a bewildered face, earning himself a laugh from the granny. 

Kisame entered the kitchen after tidying up the front of the shop. He took a look at Naruto’s puffy eyes but made no comment before sitting down beside granny with the cup of coco in his hand. 

They were deeply engrossed in their conversation until an hour later, Naruto’s phone rang, the ringtone cut through their voices. He checked the caller I.D and it read ‘Uchiha Sasuke’. 

“Hi, Sasuke! What’s wrong?” 

“The front door’s closed! What happened? Oh my god, is granny scolding you again?” 

“No, no!” Naruto answered with a chuckle. “We’re all in the kitchen. Wait, I’ll go out to unlock the door for you.” He hung up and gathered all their empty cups to the sink before making his way to the front of the bakery. Kisame followed suit, and began arranging the fresh sausage rolls onto the shelf. 

Naruto led his friend up the stairs to his room and went back down to the kitchen to retrieve the cup of coco reserved for the alpha. When he handed the cup to Sasuke, their finger accidentally brushed each other which sent a low tingle of excitement through Naruto. The omega wanted more; he wanted the same fingers to caress his body slowly from the tips of his hair to the edge of his toes. Every part of him screamed for more but alas, the inscrutable expression that flashed across Sasuke’s face was the only response he got. It didn’t mirror Naruto’s roaring desires nor did it show any revulsion, just… an implication that Naruto wasn’t going to get what he wanted. 

Naruto sat down on the tatami mat and decided to bury the incident at the back of his mind instead of letting it crush the bubbly happiness in him. He had good news and good news should be delivered with joy. 

He unpacked his bag and neatly presented the test papers onto the table, the three papers with a stunning, satisfying ‘A’ at the front while the others which he barely passed tugged at the back. “I got all three As!”, he declared merrily. 

“Hey, good job!” Sasuke praised his pupil while looking through the test papers. “I bet this one has its own story," he said while raising the Biology paper. 

“Yeah!” Naruto answered and began retelling the arduous ordeal he went through to get the marks he needed to bump him up from a B to an A. 

“So, do you have a place in mind that you wanna go?” Sasuke asked with a smile. 

“Um, anywhere is fine! Is there anywhere you want to go? Like a new café or something?” 

“No. It has to be somewhere you want to go. You’ve earned it.” 

“Oh right, I promised my friends that I’d bring you to meet them if I get my reward. Is that okay with you?” 

Sasuke nodded his head. He took a sip of the delicious coco and said, “Take your time to think where you want to go. I’m fine as long as you enjoy yourself.” 

At night Naruto laid in bed with his hair wet and smelled like vanilla milk from the shampoo he had used. He stared at the ceiling with a single question circling his messy, jumbled mind as he tossed the stress ball high up in the air. ‘Where should they go?’ 

Should they go to the theater? 

Naruto sat up and grabbed his phone from the table to search for movies that were currently on-screen and also appropriate for two friends to watch. The first movie was titled ‘Resurrected by A Summer’s Kiss’. Ok, Definitely not this one. Romance movies might bore the heck out of the young master. He scrolled down and the second movie was about three gangs of yakuzas fighting to expand their territory. Well, that one looked promising but when he read the reviews that were left by other viewers and it was apparent that the movie contained horrifically gore contents. Nope, Naruto couldn’t stomach movies like this. The next one was… ‘Learning the Ropes’. The title of the movie was nothing out of the ordinary and the cover photo also seemed normal; two guys in grubby overalls standing in an industrial setting. 

Naruto thought it was about a guy learning the ways to manage a factory from his superior but when he read the overview of the movie, his eyes almost fell out of its sockets. 

‘It boggles the mind how one can succumb to the harsh conditions when they are caged in and helpless. Pleasure can stem from pain and it numbs the heart from reality. Kashima Kagami is a modern corporate-slave. He has devoted half of his life to a company and the never-ending cycle of stress and anxiety had sent him into a downward spiral of impotency. Can the deaden man be freed from the weight of his responsibilities when he meets a man who is deft in the art of bondage and blurred the lines between…’ Naruto stopped reading. BONDAGE? WHAT? No! Naruto switched off his phone and groaned. 

“This is harder than I thought!” He screamed in his own room. 

“What is? You need help on studying?” Kisame asked from the bay of his bedroom door, a towel hanging loosely around his neck. 

“Do you know a good place to go on a um…” Naruto trailed off at the end. Was it a date? Maybe Sasuke wouldn’t appreciate it if he told other people about their promise. Maybe calling it a ‘date’ was too far-fetched. Naruto roughly ruffled his yellow locks and gruntled. ‘Stop overthinking things!’, he scolded himself. 

“Do you know what’s a good place to hang out?”, he finally found a better way to ask Kisame. Naruto shifted his body to the edge of the bed and patted at the empty space on the bed to invite Kisame to get comfortable. 

“Well, it’s summer so you might want to make places with air conditioners the top priority.”, Kisame advised as he laid on the bed beside Naruto. “A useful rule of thumb of summer plans is to not go to amusement parks. It’s hot and the lines are long. Oh, you can go to the arcade center a few streets down. I heard it was newly built and houses a variety of new games.” 

Naruto was familiar with that one. He had gone with Kiba and Shino a few weeks ago and they had a blast. The assortment of machines and games had them hooked for hours and alas, their pocket money ran out so they eventually had to leave. 

“And you can go to the movies but that one’s a little tricky since you’d have to look for a film that suits everyone’s taste…” 

As Kisame gave suggestions, Naruto listened intently, absorbing every drop of useful information into his tiny head. Sometimes, Naruto wondered whether Kisame was popular in his teenage years. His buffed body was well-proportioned and the man was equipped with so many talents like playing the piano or cooking. Men and women alike must have flocked to him left and right. It was a true wonder how such an incredible man was left to wander the cold streets alone. Kisame rarely shared information about himself or his past and well… it wasn’t Naruto’s place to ask about it, so all was left a mystery. 

They talked while lying next to each other until Naruto’s hair was bone dry and the sound of granny’s television ceased to ring through the second floor. Kisame returned to his room at midnight, leaving Naruto alone to ponder on the initial question. 

After a night of diligent research, Naruto drew up the perfect plan with the combination of Kisame’s suggestions and with his own little spin on it (the promised meeting with Kiba and Shino). It was foolproof! If things went smoothly during their hangout, the both of them would be laughing happily and enjoying the shimmering glow of the moonlight, then Sasuke would look at him with his black raven eyes and inch closer, closer and closer and then their fingers would touch and…. 

‘NARUTO! STOP!’ The Uzumaki screamed at himself internally while trashing around the bed. ‘The first step to happiness is by lowering your expectations!’ 

He wrote a message to Sasuke pertaining the date and time of their meeting and finally switched off his phone. Ah, it’s set in stone now. He was really going to spend an entire day with Sasuke. 

One week. He had to be patient for one week. Could time go any slower? 

The sound of bustling street below him was one indication that Naruto had not slept a wink at all. This was it. It was the day for him and Sasuke to hang out. Naruto sat up on his bed. He made his way to the bathroom to check for eyebags under his eyes and sighed in relief. He took a quick bath, tried on different ways to style his hair – he went with the usual in the end – and stood in front of his wardrobe. What to wear? Would casual wear be too casual? What if Sasuke had dressed up in cooler clothes? Then Naruto would look like a depressing sack of potatoes beside him. 

After a few struggles, he decided to go casual with a basic brown tee and summer shorts. He shall be a proud potato sack! 

He went down to the kitchen, poured himself some cereal and added the milk. 

“Big day? You’re grinning from ear to ear.” Kisame asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Not really.” Naruto answered nonchalantly but the slight tremble of excitement in his voice betrayed his pretense. 

He stuffed his breakfast, gave granny a kiss on the forehead before heading out. As usual, the streets were lively with little children hollering and vendors barking discount prices to passing pedestrians. He was an hour away from the designated time and his nerves were doing a poor job at remaining calm. What should he do for the time being? 

“Naruto nii-chan! Play with us!”, a little kid invited and the blond teenager joined. 

For a moment, he was a teenager no more as he had a wooden stick for a leg and a hook for a hand; the cobbled pavement was stone no more for it had turned into a sea swarmed with vicious sharks hungrily waiting for a sacrifice from the ship; the kids were children no more for they were brave fighters, here to save their comrade kept prisoner. Everything was make-believe and Naruto believed. It felt nice to be a kid once again; to let the imagination run wild and let the little boy inside him roam free. 

The tumbling waves of icy cold water were splashing against the wooden ship as it swayed. The pirate was reputably skilled with a sword for he had conquered the sea only with a single hand but the spirit of friendship burning inside the fighters shone far brighter and stronger. They may lose a finger or a limb but today, they shall fight! The sound of metal struck metal rang across the high sea as the group of 6 fought against a single pirate. 

_Clank-clank-clank-clank_

The pirate suffered a slash through his shoulder and the pain shot through his body like a fiery wave. He stumbled backwards but righted himself with his one good foot. The 2 women and 4 men positioned themselves with their weapon poised, ready. Ha… will this be how the infamous pirate be taken down? No. He was a man feared by many and these 6 shall feel the same terror! 

The yellow haired pirate managed to land a few strikes on one guy, sending him down to the ground. 

“NO! Deidara!”, one of the men shouted. “You evil!” 

Said man lunged forward and blindly brandished his sword at the enemy in distraught but the pirate easily dodged the attacks. Emotions were unnecessary in a clash as it made humans weak in the knee and in the heart. That’s why the pirate travelled alone. Alone, wandering the vast blue sea where the only thing that accompanied him was the sloshing sound of the waves and the calling of seagulls. 

The pirate struck a blow on the fighter. 

It was 4 against 1 now. The pirate was still standing; the passion of the fighters still burning. 

A woman lifted her feet. She was fast, too fast for the pirate’s eye to follow and in an instant, she was in front of him. She smiled triumphantly and dug her dagger into the pirate’s shoulder blade. 

“Argh!”, gruntled the pirate as he stepped back. 

Another woman charged with moves as swift as the wind and left a cut on the enemy’s right cheek. Then again, injuring the leg. Then again, then again. The women took turns until the pirate was down on one knee and had lost the grip on his sword. 

‘Is this how I’ll going down?’ The pirate asked himself. Years of experience fighting and yet he was being taken down by a group of green-horns? 

As the pirate was left pondering, something clashed against the ship. Everybody’s attention darted to the suave, blue-haired man making a glamourous entrance from another pirate ship. He had an eye-patch over his left eye and a hook for a left hand. 

“My oh my. I see you’re still weak as ever, Usuratonkachi.”, the newcomer grinned as he approached the scene. 

“Who are you?!”, shouted one of the courageous fighters. 

“Now, 6 against 1 isn’t very fair, is it?”, he picked up the sword on the floor and handed it to the yellow-haired pirate beside him. “Can I help?” 

The bloodied pirate glanced at the out-stretched hand holding his weapon, surprised. Emotions were unnecessary in a clash but maybe this time, he’d make an exception. 

“Well, I don’t want to die yet, so be my guest.”, he answered with a smirk. Then, he stood up as straight as he could and readied his weapon. 

One group fought for glory while another fought for friendship. Who will win? 

#### 45 Minutes later

“That was intense!” Sasuke commented as he took a seat at the kitchen of the bakery. 

“Yeah, kids are so energetic. So, why were you here so early?” Naruto asked his companion. 

“Well, I don’t know. Just, I had nothing to do before meeting you so I thought why not go out for a walk….or something.” 

“Have you had breakfast yet?” 

“No,” Sasuke lied with a straight face. “Are you going to make me breakfast?” 

“I can make you a bowl of miso soup and heat up some leftover rice. Would that be okay?” 

“That’d be plenty. Thanks.” Sasuke smiled, satisfied of the outcome. He’ll gladly have breakfast twice if it meant that he could try Naruto’s cooking. 

Naruto ended up preparing fried fish, stir-fried tofu, a bowl of miso soup and rice. That’s right. He went overboard trying to impress Sasuke. 

The Uchiha stared at the perfectly arranged dishes in front of him in amazement. He apologized to both his stomach and Naruto; the former for having to stuff it with so much food early in the morning while the latter for putting him through so much trouble for his own selfishness. 

“Thanks for the food!” Sasuke clapped his hands together and dug in. 

After that, they began their real journey of the day. 


	9. Hangout Pt.1

Destination no.1- Arcade Centre

‘You Lost!’ The machine announced mercilessly. 

“Again!? How are you so good at this?” Naruto asked beside Sasuke. They were playing Street Fighter and one of them had won every single round for the past 15 minutes. 

Sasuke smirked in contentment, “I’ve been playing games like these with my brother since I was small. I’ve always lost against him though. He’s like crazy better than I am.” 

Naruto gruntled and looked around for other games. “Oh, the drums! Let’s play that!” 

Naruto’s childish eagerness overflowed around him as he pulled Sasuke throughout the game centre while Sasuke happily followed. They spent the morning trying out new games and competing against each other though it was clear that Sasuke was much superior than the other boy. 

“Hey, I’m going to the restroom for a minute.” Naruto said to his companion. 

The Uchiha stood by the gift shop while he waited for Naruto but something caught his eye. A single plushie in a claw machine a few steps away. It was a plump yellow bird and somehow, it reminded of Naruto. The adorable fluffiness of it and the yellow that just grabs your attention at every glance. He wanted it. He needed to have it. 

Sasuke made his way to the claw machine and inserted a coin. He carefully maneuvered the claw right above the desired item and pressed the button. It went down in one slow motion and closed its jaw. The bird was in its grasp! Sasuke pulled on the handle to direct it to the drop hole but halfway through, the toy slipped and fell onto the pile of softness beneath it. Again. He inserted another coin and did everything again but the outcome was the same. Again. Again. 

After around 40 trials, all cautiousness had vanished; frustration and desperation apparent in the scrunched-up features on his face. 

“God damn it, why won’t you get...in…that…box?!” He barked angrily at the plushie. He had been at the machine for more than 30 minutes and wasn’t aware about the fact that Naruto had come back from the restroom. Naruto stood laying against the wall as he and a few staff members watched the boy with blue hair agonize over a toy. 

“GET!” Sasuke shouted as he moved the claw to the drop space but it fell short. “GET IN THERE!” 

“GETINTHERE! GETINTHERE! GETINTHERE!!!” 

“Ok, Sasuke. That’s enough.” Naruto consoled his agitated friend gently with a tap on the shoulder. He had never seen Sasuke lost his composure before. “Do you want me to try?” 

Sasuke considered for a moment and nodded his head. It would be satisfying to catch it on his own but his patience was wearing thin by the minute by this GOD DAMN MOTHER FREAKING PIECE OF-. Maybe the goddess of luck just wasn’t on his side today. Plus, he needed to save some money for the rest of their day. This hangout was a reward for Naruto so the Uchiha had sworn that everything will be paid by him today. The Uchiha stood aside and let the other teenage boy handle the machine. 

“It had to be the yellow bird?” 

“Yeah. It’s cute.” 

Naruto chuckled and began. He moved the claw and pressed to pick up the plushie. It fell short. He tried just like Sasuke did and after his 10th try, he shot a wary glance at Sasuke and said, “We have two coins left.” 

Sasuke nodded his head like a sergeant receiving an important report from his soldier. 

Naruto inserted the coin into the machine and the annoying theme that had repeated for 55 times rang from the machine again. He rubbed his palms together and cracked his knuckles. He could feel the eyes of almost 10 bystanders focused on him. He didn’t know what they were thinking as they stood watching two teenagers flush most of their money into a machine but he hoped that they were at least praying for his miraculous success. The pressure had never been higher. 

Naruto willed his body to relax its tense muscles and he took a long deep breath. The infuriatingly cheery music was still playing. ‘This better be the last time I hear this music.’, he silently wished. 

He enveloped his right hand to the handle and his left hand on the ‘drop’ button. The claw moved accordingly to the directions. It came down and gripped on the plushie. Naruto felt his heart throbbing loudly but he paid no mind to it. Only one thing required his undivided attention at the moment and his heart wasn’t it. 

When the claw had retracted to the top with the plushie in its grasp, Naruto moved it to the box. 

A little bit more……A LITTLE BIT MORE!!! 

The sound of soft material hitting the bottom of the metal drop box was undoubtedly pleasant to his ears, like carols on Christmas Eve or the _‘Ding-ding-ding-ding!’_ sound when you win in pachinko. Nobody said anything at first. It was like the moment when an infant was born and neither the parents nor the medical personnel spoke. The delivery room void of voices not because of the lack of love but because of the brimming gush of dopamine at the knowledge that a child had been brought into the world. Then, the first sound to fill the room would be the cries of the infant. Just like at the arcade with the two teenagers and 10 bystanders, Naruto picked the plushie out of the cube space and leaped with joy while shouting that he got it. He looked around him and everyone was smiling. The ones who caught his gaze bowed and left while others moved forward to use the machine. 

Sasuke watched as the boy approached him with the plushie hugged securely around his chest, elated at his achievement. The yellow bird complemented his hair colour and the ear-splitting smile melted Sasuke into a bundle of affection. 

“That was fun!” The yellow-haired boy exclaimed and handed the plushie to Sasuke. 

“You can have it if you want.”, Sasuke smiled as he said. He did want the plushie but how much bigger will Naruto’s smile get if he let him have it? How much can your happiness account for when in turn you could make a loved one happy? 

“It’s not really to my liking but thanks for offering.” Naruto rejected but smiled nonetheless. 

They left the arcade centre and headed back to the bakery to drop off the plushie first before going for lunch at a pet café. 

The two boys hopped on a bus and commute to another busy street lined with various eateries. A few minutes of walking and they arrived at their destination, ‘Inuzuka’s Paws’. 

Naruto entered the café and was instantly pounded to the ground by a big white beast. 

“Akamaru! No! Down boy!” A guy with two red triangled tattoos on his cheeks scolded. He helped Naruto up and glanced at a familiar face. “Oh, Sasuke!”, he held out his hand and the other boy shook it. 

“You two know each other?” Naruto asked as he scratched Akamaru behind its ear. 

“Yeah, we went to the same school from elementary to middle school. So did Shino!” Kiba explained and later shouted for his friend in the kitchen, “Shino! It’s Sasuke!” 

The bespectacled boy waved a hand from the small window. 

“He’s cleaning up some stuff. He’ll be with us in a minute. You two can sit down first and order anything, it’s on the house.”, Kiba said. 

“But-.” Naruto started but was cut off with a strong glare from his friend. “Ok, no buts... no buts.” 

Naruto and Sasuke looked through the menu and ordered in moderation. Kiba handed the orders to the chef and came back to the table. 

“So, I haven’t seen you since forever! Can’t believe you’re the tutor that had Naruto whipped into loving Maths and Chemistry. 

“No love! Still hate!” Naruto clarified. 

“Just gotta use the right methods, I guess.” Sasuke said but wondered if the answer may have insinuated a different meaning. 

Kiba smirked and asked, “Oh, are you still friends with Shikamaru and Chouji? We were a group of 5 after all, weren’t we?” 

“Shikamaru’s still a top student and Chouji’s still eating every minute of the day. Not much has changed since we were small. I’ve introduced them to Naruto and they got along very well.” 

“We were quite the trouble makers.” Kiba laughed and said to Naruto, “Chouji went head on with another kid because the boy took a nugget from his bento without asking.” 

“Ah, I remember that one! Two teachers had to pull him from the other kid and both their parents were asked to meet with the principal.” 

“Is Chouji very protective of his food?”, Naruto asked. 

“He’ll share if you asked but if you don’t, he’ll headlock you.”, Sasuke explained. 

Shino emerged from the kitchen with plates of food and two cups of beverage as ordered. He set them onto the table and took off his apron before taking a seat. “So, Uchiha, it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” 

Sasuke smiled and cut his mushroom grilled fish. Just like that, they reminisced through half of the afternoon with Sasuke totally immersed in catching up with his childhood friends while they also made sure to include Naruto in their conversations. 

Naruto yet again learnt a whole new deal about Sasuke’s past from Kiba and Shino. The Sasuke that beat someone up because they talked shit about an omega; the Sasuke that fell into a drain because Señor Woofers was too strong and ended up dragging him along or the Sasuke that had a fall out with Shikamaru because he wasn’t happy about losing in Shogi, which was also the reason he refused to play the board game with the genius anymore. It was like a thick, endless colouring book, hundreds and thousands of pages of Sasuke’s past binded together and the more he learnt, the more he felt like spaces in the colouring book slowly filled up with vibrant colours, revealing a beautiful picture in the end. 

“That was really fun! Remember to come again next time with those two idiots as well!” Kiba shouted from the front of the store as the two went on their way. 

“I’m stuffed!” Naruto exclaimed and checked his itinerary on his phone. “Next up, the Aquarium. Are you okay with it?” 

“I’m okay with anything. It _is_ your day after all.” 

“Yeah but I want us both to enjoy it, not just me. I’d feel…guilty if you’re just going along with me…”. Naruto said as the grip on his phone tightened. 

Sasuke ruffled his yellow locks and cleared his throat. “I am having a lot of fun. There’s no way I am not. So, don’t worry, Naruto.” He smiled and it sent Naruto into a tumbling mess as the Uzumaki’s heart beat in his throat and his feet felt light as a feather. 

“Come on. The bus is here.” Sasuke said and they boarded the bus to their next stop. 

They arrived at the aquarium when the clock struck 4. Sasuke bought the tickets from the reception and off they went. 

“That sunfish is gigantic!” Naruto shouted as he pointed. 

“Oh, a hammerhead shark.” 

“Where?!” 

“There, at the top.” 

They advanced into the aquarium, walking beside each other as Naruto’s childlike excitement shone brighter than any children’s they passed. Sasuke’s left hand itched. He wanted to hold Naruto’s. He wanted to hold it so tight that the boy can never shake it off. Their distance was so close that if Sasuke shifted a little, their fingers would brush. 

“Oh, Sasuke-kun!” A familiar voice shouted from behind as Naruto stepped ahead to take a better look at a massive stingray. 

Sasuke didn’t need to turn around to know who it belonged to. A voice that had held glimmers of hope that he might reciprocate her feelings one day for the past 5 years and yet, it never stirred the Uchiha inside like Naruto’s did the first moment they met. 

“Sakura. Hi.” He greeted out of formality. 

A few other girls from their school were there too and they stared in awe as Sakura spoke to one of the most coveted boys in school. 

“What are you doing here? I’m here with a bunch of my friends from club. Are you here with Shikamaru and Chouji? Do you want to…” 

Naruto tried not to listen to their conversation. He peeked a glance at the girls crowded around the mighty alpha. They wore branded items and make-up to highlight their features. These girls were from a higher social standing. They were born into a family that needn’t worry about the price of a bowl of ramen or the price of a new workbook. 

Sasuke continued walking forward, dragging the group like gravity sucking things to the centre of the Earth. Naruto stood and watched, but he realized a small detail. Compared to before when they were alone, Sasuke was walking faster. It was hard to tell for other people but Naruto could see it easily since he had been walking with Sasuke for the better half of the day. His strides were a tad bit longer and his eyes focused on one direction. 

Their eyes met. Naruto turned away. Sasuke stopped beside him, a few inches away. The distance that Naruto had been hyper aware before was now practically screaming at him, like a sergeant with a group of new recruits. He wanted to cross that threshold; to stand straight and tell those girls that Sasuke was with him now, not Shikamaru and certainly will not be them later. But where do people find that baseless confidence? He pretended to look across the glass but his reflection stared back at him. A mixture of jealousy and frustration contoured his whiskered face like clowns with make-up before a performance. 

“Hey why don’t you join us?” The girl with pink hair asked. 

Naruto tensed. Where do people get the confidence? Under a bridge? In a seashell? No matter where it was, one thing was sure, it wasn’t in Naruto. He fixed his eyes to the ground and his fingers gripped tightly on his trousers in front. He silently pleaded and hoped his voice was loud enough to reach the boy. ‘Don’t go.’, it called out. Naruto decied to walk away and let there be bigger space between them. Then maybe when Sasuke leave with them, the growing distance wouldn’t hurt as much. 

Before Naruto could take another step, Sasuke gripped his wrist so tightly that he was certain it would leave a mark. The alpha pasted on a business smile and said, “I’m here with Naruto. I’m sorry but I can’t join you.” He didn’t add that they should invite him next time because Sasuke could see that under no circumstances he would join them. 

“Um… ok then. See you after summer holidays… Bye!” Sakura said and walked away with the group, embarrassed. Each and every one of the girls batted an eye at Naruto, their hostility showed like a guard dog to intruders, fangs bare and ears straight. Naruto did not look up but the hand around his wrist was warm and assuring and that was all he needed. 

“Let’s go see the penguin. You like them, don’t you?”, Sasuke asked as he let go of Naruto’s wrist after much hesitation. 

“Yeah, let’s!” Naruto said while he rubbed his wrist, not because of the pain but because of the absence of a warmth he craved from the boy. 

As they walked, a question throbbed in their mind. 

‘Why did you choose me?’, Naruto wanted to ask. 

‘Why did you walk away?’, Sasuke wanted to ask. 

Neither of them did. 

Naruto bought a souvenir from the gift shop – a photograph of penguins and he insisted that he buy it with his own money. 

“A memento. Best buy it with my own money,” the yellow-haired boy said. 

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding and turned to browse the stands of photographs. He took the one with the stingray and paid. “A memento.”, he said with a smile to his friend. 

Why the one with the stingray? Because that was the first time his hand held Naruto’s. It might not be Naruto’s palm but you gotta take what you can get. 

They got on a bus and rode back to the bakery to get dinner. 

“What do you have planned for tonight?” Sasuke asked. 

“Firefly sight-seeing.” Naruto answered with the same enthusiasm as when he was in the aquarium. “I’d also like to bring oba-chan and Kisame with us. Will that be okay?” 

The blue-haired boy smile, “Sure. I don’t mind.” 

They didn’t talk after that but settled into a comfortable silence. They didn’t play with their phone either, because they were living in the moment. The moment when all was naught and it was just the two of them. 

Halfway through their journey, Naruto’s head bumped on Sasuke’s shoulder lightly. The boy was asleep. The alpha rubbed his cheeks against the yellow locks and the wafting smell of vanilla milk hit his nose. It was the most delightful smell ever. 

Sasuke opened his bag to get his novel out, careful to not rouse the boy beside him. As he took the book out, something caught his eye at the bottom of the bag. His heat suppressants. All the happiness and excitement that he had clung for hope today slipped away in a swooping rush. The shoulder that supported Naruto’s head got tremendously heavy. Yet again, he was reminded of his short-comings. That damned affliction of his. He put the book back and tucked the pills securely beneath it, out of sight. 

Sasuke decided to just lay back and let his head rest above Naruto’s. He brushed his fingers lightly against Naruto’s. The feeling of it made his heart clench in pain and unbearable longing. They stayed like that as the bus brought them to their destination. 

Two simple boys with their heart so full with love for each other yet also two awkward boys unable to express their feelings. One who held a terrible secret while another feared that he was inferior to the other. Feelings that were in a turmoil in a tiny, compact bottle with a lid tightly sealed, never to be let out. God, it’s so hard being in love, ain’t it? 

As they got off the bus, Naruto rubbed his bleary eyes to wake himself from his sleep. “That was a good sleep,” he said beside Sasuke and stretched his arms with a yawn. 

They waited at the crossroad for the light to turn green together with other passengers from the bus. The sun was setting and the street lights were ablaze. 

“We’ll go to this ramen shop I often visit. The ramen there is to die for!” Naruto said. 

“I think I know which one you mean. The one that’s beside a repair shop, right?” 

“Yeah! Don’t tell anyone this but the uncle always gives me an extra slice of pork.” 

Sasuke ran his finger across his mouth as if zipping his lips and threw away the hypothetical key. “Secret’s safe wit-.”

Before he could finish his sentence, a deafening loud bang rang from the street. The sound of metal hit on impact shocked many around Sasuke, even the boy himself. 

“What?” Sasuke asked. 

“Oh my god, an accident?”, a lady asked behind him. 

“That’s horrible. A car swerved and hit the lamppost.”, another lady said. 

Sasuke watched as a few pedestrians ran to the scene to help while some people were on the phone with a hospital or a police station. 

The light turned green and Sasuke crossed the street but realized that Naruto was not beside him. He looked back and the boy was as pale as a sheet of paper. His hands clutched to his chest tightly and his breathing was terribly laboured. Naruto’s knees fell to the ground while people from behind walked pass him after shooting an inquisitive glance at the boy. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke approached him slowly, cautiously. 

The Uzumaki did not react. He was in his own world. Back to the moment when he had regained consciousness to his father’s desperate voice calling out his name; the petrifying memory of the sight of his parents’ hands clasped together languidly, their chests no longer moving. 

Tears began streaming down his cheeks, both in his universe and everyone else’s. 

“No, no. Don’t leave me…” Naruto pleaded to the dead in a trembling voice. “Dad… mom… stay…”


	10. Hangout pt.2

Being a parent is more than bearing the responsibility of rearing a small child to adulthood. For all those out there who carries the responsibility either voluntarily or involuntarily, they know it’s more than that. It’s the blinding, heart-wrenching ecstasy when the child takes their first wobbly step; it’s the feeling where your heart swell in your throat with the cuteness overload when they pick their cup up with their two teeny tiny hands; it’s also undoubtedly a soul-breaking experience when they began to rebel at the tender phase of their teenage years. All the frustrating talk-backs; the inside jokes between mother and child about papa’s unruly beard are what make parenthood both a daunting yet rewarding experience. 

One day, when the sun was glaring at the pedestrians and the cobbled streets of the shopping district was littered with customers, the phone in a particular shop rang. It rang and rang until a lady with scattered lines on her hand picked the receiver up. The lady answered with a cheery tune but the exchange ended with the receiver on the maple floor. There was no time for tears nor time for mourning as the image of her grandson standing alone, in front of the ER doors, flashed across her eyes. 

The owner of the bakery apologized to the only customer in the shop and flipped the sign on the door to ‘CLOSED’ before rushing to the pawn shop across the street. She didn’t have a driving license back then. She had thought that she’d never need it since the supermarket was only a few blocks down but, on that day, when her head was spinning and the devil was having a party at her misfortune, she regretted not having one. 

She asked the daughter of the owner of the pawn shop for help. They travelled by car and just like the sudden sour turn of events in her life, so did the weather above the bustling city. It began to rain. Her hands were shaking even though she had clutched the hem of her shirt tight. 

Was she cold? Not exactly. 

Was she petrified of the future? Immensely. 

The first thing that hit her nose when she entered the hospital was the protruding smell of antiseptic. It wasn’t distasteful but it wasn’t inviting either like the wafting smell of freshly baked cookies. She rushed to the reception and frantically asked for directions. Both the ladies entered the lift and arrived at the second floor. 

The smell of antiseptic in hospitals wasn’t distasteful nor was it pleasant but it will forever associate with one thing for granny: the sight of her bubbly grandson who had barely reached puberty reduced to a terrified boy, sitting on the bench alone. 

Her 16 years old grandson had a few injuries, his shoulders slumped forward yet there were no tears streaming down his face, the pain had turned numb. He looked like a stray puppy then, alone. 

Since that day, the old lady had been entrusted with the responsibilities of parenthood again. The funeral, the condolences, her son’s house, she settled everything in a constant blur. Naruto was silent for days. He didn’t cry during the funeral; he didn’t cry during the cremation of his parents; his cheeks were dry when he was packing his things to move in with his grandmother. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to cry, it was that he couldn’t cry. The house was big for a child at 16, even bigger for a child whose heart was sealed into stone. Too quiet, too empty. He thought that nobody was there to comfort him, so if he didn’t cry, then he need not be comforted. 

The night before he moved to granny’s house, he boiled instant ramen on the stove. The terrace house was quiet, so quiet that even the sound of water boiling was loud, so loud that it beckoned for him like toy stores to kids. 

His grandmother entered the house and walked to the kitchen. She spotted her grandson, his straight back small and broken from the weight of his parents’ death. The next moment, all the tissues in her body went cold as Naruto’s hand inched into the pot of scalding hot water. She leaped forward and grabbed on the hand, careful not to hurt hers against the pot. 

She shouted at Naruto; her drumming heart almost escaped her rib cage. God, the first time she raised her voice against her beloved grandson was when he was grieving the loss of his parents. 

Naruto looked at her, his blue orbs no longer the shining colour of a beautiful summer sky, “Maybe I might cry if I had burnt my hand,” he said nonchalantly. 

The old lady couldn’t remember what struck her. Was it the fact that she was worried that the boy was too fearless or was it that the person she cared for so much doesn’t care about himself? She slapped Naruto across the cheeks, the sound of flesh against flesh at the passing second louder than the once deafening sound of boiling water. 

Naruto was stunned as he cupped his cheeks with his palm. 

“I’ve given you a reason to cry now. So, cry.”, the grandmother said. 

He returned his gaze to the hunched granny in front of him and for the first time he realized how incredibly strong she was. He felt the physical pain working its way through his freezing heart. The wrinkled face was layered with so many emotions; sorrow, frustration, desperation but above all else, she was worried. Worried that the living boy standing in front of her might pull another stunt like this again if she didn’t do something. There had been enough loss in the Uzumaki household, she didn’t need another one. 

“I want you to forever remember this pain, Naruto. Until the day you find another shoulder to cry on, I want you to remember that I’m here for you. If you feel lonely, slap yourself because this pain will remind you that you can come crying to me. I will make you a cup of hot coco and we can talk about it or sit in silence, but either way, my shoulder will always be your comfort blanket, ok?” 

Tears began flooding his eyes, as if a scorching dry desert had finally been blessed with rain. He stepped forward and threw his weight onto the old lady and sobbed. It might not be appropriate at the moment but the cries of his grandson were like music to her ears. She patted the trembling back softly and looked up to the ceiling, “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him for you guys. I promise for as long as I’m alive.” 

Was she cold when her grandson, one head taller than her had his arms enveloped around her? It wasn’t. 

Was she petrified of the future? Not anymore. 

~~~

The drumming of his heartbeat echoed in his ear as if his heart had switched places with his brain. Everything was spinning; the car, the people walking pass him, the boy clad in a blue tee. The boy was coming closer to him but Naruto couldn’t make out his silhouette. The boy was shouting something but his words were drowned out by the beating of his own heart. 

‘What are you saying?’, Naruto tried to ask but every word was lodged in his throat. So, he held his throat in both hands and forced them out. He heaved and heaved but choked on the words nonetheless. 

“…panic attack…some sort…,” said the boy hurriedly. The boy looked flustered as he scrambled for a solution. 

Panic attack? It’s been a few weeks since Naruto last had one of those and what did he do when he did? 

The memories, like fragments of a broken plate, pieced together and presented him the answer. He undid his hands around his neck and braced his jaw before slapping himself across the cheeks with all his might. The sound surprised everyone around him. 

“Not enough…” Naruto muttered under his breath. He raised his other hand and slapped the other cheek. 

Finally, his blurred vision cleared up. The sound of his heartbeat retreated, as if his heart had travelled down his trachea and settled back into his ribcage. The pain worked its magic again. 

“Naruto?”, Sasuke tentatively called out as he shook the Uzumaki lightly. 

“One more second.”, he answered and continued, “Help me up. I’m in everybody’s way, aren’t I?” 

Sasuke draped Naruto’s left hand across his shoulder and brought him to the side. 

“Are you okay alone? I’ll get you some water.” Sasuke said and waited for an answer. Naruto nodded which sent the boy running. Naruto took a few more deep breaths to steady his condition before he spotted Sasuke running back to him with a bottle of mineral water. A young master, clad in the most mundane summer tee was wearing the most worried face, as if one second longer and Naruto would faint with dehydration. It made the Uzumaki chuckle. 

“Here.” Sasuke sat beside Naruto, seemingly unfazed by the short sprint before. 

“You’re really good at running, aren’t you?” Naruto asked to lighten the atmosphere. 

“I am in the track team after all.” 

“Will you be captain next year?” 

“…I’m not sure,” Sasuke answered. 

Naruto took a few large gulps of water and asked whether Sasuke wanted to know why the slapping worked. Sasuke nodded his head. Naruto explained. 

They ordered take-away from the ramen shop and ate with Kisame and Oba-chan at the bakery. 

“Oba-chan, we’re taking you out tonight! Kisame, you too!” Naruto exclaimed as he took a bit of the savory delicious pork. 

“Really? Where?”, the granny asked in delight. 

“Up a mountain!”, Naruto answered. 

Everybody turned to look at him. Ha? 

“We’ll take a bus and it’ll let us down at the foot of the mountain. There’s a trail of staircase that will lead us up to the top. People have said that the view up there will suck every ounce of your breath away!” 

“But Naruto, I can’t climb a mountain anymore.” Granny said apologetically. 

“I’ll give you a piggy bag ride up!” Naruto replied. 

“But I’m heavy.” 

“Then I’ll continue carrying you up.” Kisame said. 

“When he’s tired, I’ll carry you.” Sasuke also said. 

“See, oba-chan! We’ll carry you! It wouldn’t matter how much you weight or how many excuses you make, I’ll make sure you get to see the same sight I see tonight!” Naruto exclaimed with steeled resolve. 

The old lady smiled and continued her ramen, “I’ll be counting on you three then.” 

People often asked her, ‘Why did you take in your grandson?’ or ‘Why did you hire the omega from the streets?’. 

She took her grandson in because she loved him more than the world will ever do. She was his kin and he was her last. Her siblings had passed; her husband dead before Minato even entered university; her only son also wasn’t around anymore. Maybe she took him in to fill the growing silence in her life but one thing for sure was that she took in him so the silence in his life doesn’t grow bigger. He was her grandson and she loved him to the moon and back. She was his grandmother and he felt the same. 

She hired the wandering omega because she would wish for people to do the same if Naruto was in a similar situation. She took him under her wing and it was like having another grandson. He respected her but also treated the lady with paralleled kindness that she had shown him. He protected the shop when drunkards or unreasonable customers made a ruckus and also chatted with other customers about their life, which in turn boosted the sales. He was an employee but she loved him as a grandson. She was his employer but he felt the same nonetheless. 

People think omegas were weak and undependable but she had always thought otherwise. Now, the two omegas that had lived with her for the past month had backed her up on that. 

They loved her as much as she loved them and they showed it that night. 

Naruto carried her up the mountain first then when he couldn’t advance anymore, Kisame took his turn. His back just as warm as Naruto’s but broader. The four chatted but mostly they asked oba-chan to tell them stories about her childhood. 

She shared about her brother who was belligerent but his tough exterior would easily crumble in front of his younger sisters. He braided their hair when their mother was busy in the kitchen and their father tended the fields. He did a rough job at it but they wore it to school proudly because they had a brother who loved them enough to at least try. 

She shared about her eldest sister. She didn’t like having long hair because she said it was ‘too darn messy’ but she kept them long anyway because her younger siblings liked playing with it. 

She shared about her third sibling – the ‘genius’, as people would call him when he was young. He excelled in a lot of things; from arts to music or from Chemistry to Geography. However, after his first heat came, his nickname changed. It became ‘the omega genius’, as if it was important that other people be reminded of his sub-gender despite his phenomenal abilities. 

She continued sharing about her four little sisters, about the farm they kept, about the second world war that claimed at least four lives from her family, about a disease that ‘stole’ – a word she used – her husband from her. She talked and the other three young boys listened, all the while a smile on her wrinkled face. She had lived quite a life, hadn’t she? If she were to die now, surely, she would be able to tell her family above that she had died happy. 

“We’ve made it! The summit!” Naruto shouted from the front. 

Kisame took a few more steps up and the sight made him hold his breath. Hundreds and hundreds of bioluminescent bugs flying above, beside and around them. He let the old lady down from his back gently and they both stood in silence. Sasuke was also in a trance, mesmerized by the fireflies. He looked to the yellow-haired boy and he felt his heart beat in every part of his body. Naruto smiled at him and that was enough to make him fall in love all over again under the glittering shimmer of the fireflies. 

“Come over here!” Kisame called out from the edge of a railing and they followed. They could see the whole of their city from the peak. They must say, a concrete jungle could be a beautiful jungle if seen from another point of view. 

Naruto took a camera out of his bag and Sasuke recognised it. It had a Spongebob sticker at the front and red stripes on the strap. 

“My father said this one is for taking pictures of people he loved, so I guess I’ll do the same.” Naruto said to Sasuke and smiled brightly. 

As Naruto was taking a picture of granny and Kisame acting goofy, Sasuke took out his own phone and snapped a photo of Naruto. This would be his treasure. He turned around and admired his own city as the lights below shone across in a sea of colours. 

Naruto took a picture of granny and Kisame. He looked around for the alpha. Then he held his eye to the viewfinder and aimed. 

_‘Click.’_

“Group photo everyone!” Naruto shouted and everyone gathered. 

They posed and smiled brightly. 

_‘Click.’_

“Naruto, how are we going back?” Kisame asked as he laid against the railing. 

“Bus.” 

“But it’s too late for buses to run. We’ve missed the last one.” 

“What?” Naruto jumped. “No…What?” 

“It’s ok. I’ve called Iruka. He’ll pick us up.” Sasuke informed. 

“When did you call him?” Naruto asked. 

“Just now when we missed the last bus.” 

Naruto hid his face in his palms in embarrassment and his grandmother laughed. 

Sasuke carried the lady down easily and they all hopped on the car home. Both Naruto and Kisame laid their head on each side of granny’s shoulder and they were all asleep in a matter of minutes. 

“Did you have fun?” Iruka asked the young master and the boy smiled as an answer. 

That night, Sasuke slept with the plushie in his arms while Naruto slept with the camera near his heart. 

~~~

The first time that Sasuke found out something was wrong with him was a year ago. He had been able to keep the secret under wraps by taking a pill a day. He knew that that wasn’t a long-term solution and it was detrimental to his health in unknown ways but he continued anyway. 

Few days after his hangout with Naruto and during track practice, Sasuke rushed to the school toilet and vomited. He coughed and expelled the contents into the bowl. He flushed, splashed his face with cold water and headed back to the field like nothing major happened. Maybe it really wasn’t anything to be worried about. Maybe he had had a bad breakfast. 

When he reached the field to join the others, Orochimaru-sensei pulled him aside and told him that his time had increased again. 

“Did you change your diet, Sasuke?”, the coach asked. 

“Not that I could think of…”, Sasuke answered. His speed had decreased and so did his stamina. Something was wrong with his body but Sasuke took the off-chance that it wasn’t because of the pills. There must be another explanation… Please let there be. 

Two days later, three friends visited a pet café. The five troublesome boys reunited once again. They chatted merrily and updated each other on their situation. However it was all fun and games until Sasuke stood up and ran to the bathroom. He heaved into the toilet bowl again. 

Shikamaru entered the toilet after him and asked, “Is something wrong?”. 

“No.” Sasuke answered tersely. 

“A guy from track club told me your form has been off lately and you threw up like this two days ago.” 

“Had a bad breakfast. Today too,” Sasuke said. 

Shikamaru wanted to retort that Sasuke only vomited bile but put the topic to rest. He patted the boy on the back to assure him that he’ll always be there for him if he needed to talk and went back outside. Sasuke picked himself up from the floor and followed suit. 

Three days later, the same thing happened at home. Frustrated and scared, he asked Iruka to bring him to a clinic secretly. 

“Your body has started rejecting the pills,” the doctor warned. 

“Is that a cause for concern?” Iruka asked when Sasuke didn’t. 

“Yes. You can’t continue taking them. Excessive intake may lead to intense migraine, infertility during heat, decreased haemoglobin count etcetera . It’s best not to take the risk.” 

“So, are there other pills that he can take?” Iruka asked. 

“Oh, no. I mean you should stop taking pills altogether unless absolutely necessary. Let his body settle down before forcing it to take another one.” The doctor looked at the blue-haired boy for a minute and continued, “You might lose more than just your track club if you keep this up, boy. Your body will deteriorate until every last muscle of your body ached to the point of wanting to tear your skin apart,” he stopped talking, as if remembering a past patient. “It’s best to stop.” 

“For how long?” Sasuke asked. 

“Maybe weeks? Maybe months? You’ll have to come back for a check-up from time to time to check whether the remnants of the pill have been removed from your system. I’ll give your signed guardian a call when it’s time.” 

Sasuke got up of the chair and left the room after the consultation ended. Iruka went to pay the fees. Everything was crumbling beneath his feet. Was that it? So now, he had to deal with the fear of going into heat at home or on the field every second of the day? One week ago, he was the luckiest guy on the top of a mountain with a boy he cherished and now he was at the bottom of the mountain – no, he was at the bottom of a well with smooth walls. Nowhere out, utterly trapped in his own problem. 

Sasuke gripped his fingers into the leather bench without letting his emotions get the better of him. How much would slip out from the cracks of his fingers like sand if his condition was revealed? How many would still stand with him when the news that the second son of the Uchiha family was not only an alpha, but also an omega? A freak with two sides. 

He sat in the moving car just like that time. He looked out the window just like that moment. One year ago, he wondered why the cake shop was closed, but in the present, he wondered how long could he last before the pills really took over him and his life. 

In a strong voice of a scared boy, Sasuke said to his one and only butler, “I’ll continue with the pills.” 


	11. Other Side of His Life

Iruka’s hands tightened around the steering wheel. He was in no place to go against the young master but he wanted to at least try. 

“Young master… please think about it,” the butler pleaded. 

“I have and I’ve made my decision.” Sasuke said and left no room for arguement as he caught Iruka’s eyes in the rearview mirror. 

His eyes held no hesitation nor indecisiveness and it scared the butler. There was a wall between them. A wall that separated the butler and the young master. They weren’t friends in that moment. 

‘You serve me. What I say goes.’, the eyes seemed to say to Iruka. So, the butler obeyed. He dropped the topic but his grip on the steering wheel never loosened. 

Sasuke attended track practice like usual for the next two weeks but at the end of the second week, the coach dragged him to the side for a private talk. 

“Your performance is getting worse. Take a week off.” Orochimaru-sensei instructed and Sasuke merely nodded his head. He had no other excuse for his horrible performance lately and surely, he wasn’t about to reveal his secret to his coach. 

Sasuke left early that day. When he was about to step out the school gate, he looked up to the window on the second floor. Shikamaru looked back at him. Sasuke turned and walked away. 

In the evening, a knock came from Sasuke’s bedroom door. Iruka entered with a tray of cupcakes from his mother’s tea party. He offered the young master one but was declined with a simple wave of the hand. 

For two weeks now Sasuke hadn’t had the courage to look his butler in the eye. Guilt pricked at his heart at the thought that he had was making Iruka worry. Though Iruka had been at the verge of voicing out his concern countless times but Sasuke just walked away, refused to be reasoned with. 

The beta left his bedroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Sasuke in the silence of his own misery. Sasuke wanted to cry; he wanted to vent; he wanted throw his chair against the wall and scream bloody murder at the universe. After one year he had gone through all of it with Iruka but now, he was pushing his only ally away. 

Another knock came from his door again. He shouted that he didn’t want any leftovers from the tea party but another person’s voice answered him instead. 

“It’s Shikamaru,” the person on the other side said. 

Sasuke bit his lower lip and clenched his fist. Not another one. He couldn’t face his friend with the state he was in. He was tired to the bone and honestly, if Shikamaru were to catch on a whiff of the truth, he would figure everything out in an instant. Shikamaru had the brain of unworldly abilities and he was the last person Sasuke wanted to see at the moment. 

“Come back next time. I’m sick.” 

“Let me in.” Shikamaru said softly. 

“Like I said, I’m sick.” 

There was a long silence but Shikamaru continued, “Remember the time when I was appointed to run in the relay race during middle school? You told me to believe in you and just run to you with all my might. You promised that you’ll get the first place for the team.” 

Sasuke sat on his bed and smiled to the memory. 

It was their third year of middle school and out of all the people, they chose Shikamaru to participate in the sports event. He might be an alpha but sport was definitely not his forte. 

“I did believe in you and you did get first place. So, this time, try believing in me. I know something’s troubling you and I’ll help you so don’t shut everybody out.” 

Sasuke sat in his bed. There was no way for his friend to help. Part of him wanted to confide in his friend, to believe that he won’t leave or share his secret to other people but how many years does it really take to truly know somebody? Was 10 years enough? 

No words came out of Sasuke. Shikamaru nodded his head and said, “I’m leaving. You know where to find me if you want to talk. Bye, Sasuke,” before walking away from the door. 

Was a 10-year friendship long enough for you to put your absolute trust on a person? Who knows? But as a 16-year-old boy listened to his friend’s retreading footsteps, he knew that a 10-year friendship was too long of a one to break over his own affliction. 

Sasuke hopped out of his bed and opened the door to step out of his sanctuary. Shikamaru turned around and smiled at him for the first time since they visited Kiba’s family pet café. 

His friend listened without interrupting. When Sasuke finally fall silent at the end, the genius barely managed a small apology, as if he had dug a wound too deep on the Uchiha and caused a massive bleeding. 

“It’s ok, it’s been a year now. Besides, I’ve had Iruka by my side,” Sasuke said with a light smile but continued, “though I don’t know if I still do now… I’ve made him worry so much and I wonder if he’ll get sick of taking care of me.” 

Shikamaru didn’t say anything. 

Sasuke lowered his head and asked, “Are you disgusted?”. 

“Why would I be?”, his friend replied at the drop of a hat. He was silent because he was ashamed, not because he was disgusted. They might not be sworn brothers but they were close friends who had went through 10 years of sticky patches together and yet, he made Sasuke feel reluctant to confide in him. “I’ve told you before that I’m only disgusted of cockroaches, right? And I mean it. I don’t care if you’re a bearded chihuahua underneath, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re the boy who pretended to hate mackerels so that I could have yours all these years.” 

“No, I really do hate them…” Sasuke said with his hands in a cross in front of his chest. 

“Boy, we were having a moment!” 

“Yeah, my bad.”, Sasuke laughed. 

“Is there really no other way?”, Shikamaru asked, the playfulness replaced by a serious tone. 

“No.” 

“Can’t you hide at your family’s holiday villa until summer vacation ends?” 

“I’ve asked my mother about the villa but she said my aunt had asked for it for the whole summer.” 

“Maybe I can ask my father for some help…”

“No, that’s unnecessary. I don’t want to drag any more people into my mess. Thanks though.” 

Shikamaru looked at his friend. His heart hurt for the boy but there was nothing he could do. His knowledge on the human body was inadequate to start any research on his own without his father’s assistance and Sasuke looked as if he had given up all hope. A boy who was blessed with so much yet too much for him to handle. 

“I’m sorry that I can’t do anything.” Shikamaru apologized again. 

“I didn’t tell you just to have you help me. So, don’t make that face.” Sasuke said to his friend, his own expression bitter as well. 

At night, the Uchiha household sat around the dining table for dinner while their own butlers stood behind them, poised. Silence hung heavy around the room as it robbed Sasuke of the heavenly taste of the Salmon on his plate. The family had a tradition. No matter how busy they were, they’d sit and have dinner every Friday together. For other kids, it might have been a rich tradition but for Sasuke, he preferred to live without it. 

Traditions like this were supposed to let the family members catch up and bond but Sasuke found theirs suffocating. They don’t communicate and his father always used this time to remind his two sons that they had to thrive in life. To be the best. To be above all because they were Uchihas and Uchihas don’t raise their head to look at other people’s asses; they raise their head to gaze up the soaring blue sky with endless possibilities. 

Fugaku was at it again. 

“How is it between you and the Hoshigaki’s daughter? Have you gotten closer?” Fugaku asked the elder son. 

“Yeah.” Itachi answered in nonchalance. 

Fugaku would normally have slayed Itachi if he was given such ambiguous reply but this time, it seemed that he had a more pressing matter to ‘discuss’ with the family. Said man made no retort at the eldest son but looked to the younger one instead. 

“Sasuke.”, the name came out in a low voice, “I heard that you were given a week of timeout from your coach today?” This made both his mother and Itachi turned their head to him in disbelief. 

Sasuke chocked on his rice. How did his father find out? 

“Are you okay, Sasuke?”, his mother asked in a worried voice. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Did you get into a fight with another member?”, his brother asked in turn. Sasuke knew he’d make his brother proud if he had answered in affirmation but in the end, he shook his head. 

They had their gaze fixed on him as they anticipated an answer from the young boy. Sasuke wrecked his brain for an excuse but nothing came up. 

“Whatever the reason, make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Fugaku warned when Sasuke hadn’t utter a word, “I expect more from you because you’re my son.” 

The patriarch didn’t say any more than that. He didn’t need to repeat to the siblings that they were alphas and they were meant to achieve more than they already had; to always aim higher than where they stood because the two boys knew. It had been seared into their brain, like a tattoo on a skin that will slightly fade but never be gone. 

Sasuke gripped his chopsticks tightly and nodded his head. He expected more of him? Ha, he certainly was plenty more than what his father had expected. 

That night, at 3 a.m., Sasuke rose from his sleep and rushed to the toilet bowl again. He hurled his dinner and coughed into the porcelain bowl. ‘Fuck,’ he cursed to himself on the cold floor. He got up and switched on the lights in his bedroom. He checked his phone and one single notification managed to tugged his lips into a grin; all worries retreated to the back of his mind. 

###### 03:42 Saturday From: U. Naruto

###### Hey, my friends from my old school told me they’d be visiting next Friday for the summer festival. Why don’t you come down to the bakery and meet them? I’d be happy if you came.” 

Sasuke replied with an ‘ok’ and that he’d stop by then. After that, instead of going back to sleep, he occupied himself by studying. Every waking moment after the doctor’s visit, his mind would be haunted by the thought of how he’d be like in the future. Bedridden? Dead from overuse of heat suppressants? Disowned by his father? 

Running was the best solution for him to keep the horrible thoughts in check but it was the middle of the night and the second best would be to bury himself in his books. 

The days after he was dismissed early from his track practice, Sasuke delved deep into his studies. When it was time to walk Woofers, he asked Iruka to do it instead. The boy was always tired inside out and yet he still downed a pill every morning. His inbox wasn’t unabated with messages from Chouji so at least Shikamaru had kept everything to himself. 

“Hey, you don’t look so good, are you okay?” Itachi had asked him one afternoon but the younger brother brushed him off with a “Yeah, I’m fine,” before walking away. He passed his butler who was dusting the mahogany table but they didn’t exchange words; their back against each other, no longer warm. 

Itachi didn’t let the detail slip though. He walked up to the beta and asked, “What’s it with my brother? He’s been listless for the past week now.” 

“I’m not inclined to tell you.” Iruka replied monotonously and continued with the task at hand. 

Itachi’s anger flared and he gripped Iruka’s wrist to stop him from his work. Iruka held his ground firmly and looked into the other’s eyes. 

“Please, let me go. I have work to do.” 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with my brother and I really want to help him. He doesn’t tell me anything. It’s like we’re… not even brothers.” 

“I’m his butler first and foremost. I listen to him and he asked me not to tell anyone so, that’s what I’ll be doing. I’m sorry.” Iruka answered but his voice waivered. Maybe he should tell Itachi about Sasuke’s condition before it’s too late and he wouldn’t even have a boy to serve anymore. He was on the quandary and the thought of letting Itachi in on his brother’s condition weighed much heavier than the other. Iruka fisted his fingers and let his head spin wild. What would happen if he didn’t tell Itachi? What would happen if he did? 

The moment Iruka opened his lips as his professional front broke into a million pieces, the older Uchiha’s butler called out to him. “Mizuhi-sama is here.” 

Itachi clicked his tongue and released his grasp on Iruka’s wrist. He gave Iruka a slight bow as an apology and stepped away to entertain his fiancée. 

Iruka rubbed his wrist and he met eyes with Kakashi’s. The silver-haired man said nothing under his blue mask and left. 

Was he helping Iruka? Before he could process that question, the thought of almost betraying Sasuke’s trust struck through his heart like skewer through a steak for barbeque. God, he had let his personal feelings got in the way of his job. Iruka continued with the dusting and held back a scream. An agonising scream that could even wake the dead from their eternal slumber. 

Friday arrived slower than Sasuke had hoped. Clad in an army green t-shirt and black shorts, he made his way down the familiar shopping district. He entered the bakery and greeted granny. Kisame walked out of the kitchen with a tray of fresh buns and acted surprised when he saw the Uchiha. 

“As I live and breathe! Is that you, Sasuke? I thought the summer heat had melted you into a puddle of water since you hadn’t come to visit us for so long.” Kisame joked and Sasuke retorted, “Were you in the kitchen cooking the breads with your body?”. Their laughter rang through the shop while another customer watched, attracted – bewitched to be exact – by their smiles. 

This one time, they overheard a guy fawn behind the shelves with his friend that Sasuke was like the cool mysterious boy at school that kept to himself while Kisame was the hot boss in a suit that every employee desired to bang and that became their inside joke. 

Sasuke noticed the poster on the wall of the shop. It read, ‘Summer Festival of 2020’, time, date and location. Sasuke had gone to the festivals the past years with Shikamaru and Chouji but lately, he had been swamped with his own problems that he hadn’t thought about it until the day Naruto mentioned it in his message. 

“We’re setting up a stall on the day of the festival.” Kisame said as he clipped egg tarts one after another into the shelf. 

“What will you be selling?” 

“Cold chocolate drinks,” granny answered with a mop in her hand. 

“Will you need help setting up the stall and such?” 

“No. We’re here to help after all,” an unfamiliar voice came from the stairs. 

Sasuke turned around and came face-to-face with a red-haired boy, probably the same age as him. A forced, crooked smile played on his lips as he walked towards the Uchiha. 

“I’m Gaara, Naruto’s childhood friend. You must be the ‘tutor’ that he had mentioned?”, Gaara extended his hand and waited for a handshake. Sasuke shook it and bit back, “Yeah, I’m Sasuke. I’m sorry you took me by surprise since Naruto hadn’t mentioned you before.” The hands of the two teenagers clasped together tightly, none too eager to back down. 

“Oh, you’re here, Sasuke!”, this time, a familiar voice rang through the shop, “I see you’ve met Gaara.” 

“Yes, I have. Nice to meet you.”, Sasuke said to Gaara, his tone laced with sarcasm like venom on a dart. 

“You too.”, Gaara responded with the same energy. 

Naruto walked to the front of the shop and took out a few scones from the shelf. “Let’s go up! The two are waiting for you, Sasuke.” 

As the three boys ascended the stairs, Naruto asked the Uchiha, “Will you be coming to the summer festival?” 

“Yeah. I heard from Kisame that you guys would be setting up a stall. Do you need any help?” 

“Oba-chan would be glad if you offered! But we can’t pay you though so it’d be like volunteer work.” 

“No problem. You can text me the info then.” Sasuke said to Naruto. He turned to Gaara and smirked. 

A smile plastered on Gaara’s face and he raised his middle finger at Sasuke in contempt. A vein popped in the Uchiha’s brain. He had only met the boy five minutes ago and yet he had already been challenged twice. He wanted to tackle the red-haired boy to the ground so bad but alas, all he could do was return the gesture. 

They stepped into the room and two other people turned to them. A girl with blond hair and a boy with markings on his face. 

“You look exactly like I imagined,” the girl said as she sized the Sasuke up. 

“Stop that. That’s rude,” the other boy hit her head which got the girl to hit him back as hard. Then they started fighting. The girl aimed where it would hurt and the boy yanked on her hair. 

“Seriously, Temari, if you do that every time you guys fight, Kankuro might never become a dad in the future,” Naruto commented as he took a seat around the table. 

“Well, I will go bald before turning 30 so I guess that makes it even,” Temari huffed angrily. 

“Yank my hair then! You don’t know how much it hurts! GOD!”, Kankuro moaned and the three other boys in the room sympathised with his pain. 

They all gathered around the square table, each taking a piece of pastry Naruto had brought up. 

The girl initiated a handshake and introduced herself as Temari. Sasuke shook her hand. 

The other boy did the same but he barely chocked out his own name, “K-Kankuro…”. Sasuke shook his trembling hand and said a silent prayer to the fallen brother. 

“So, tell us about yourself. All Naruto talks about is that you’re good at teaching, you’re good at arcade games and you’re good at running,” the girl said with a friendly smile. 

“Well, I’m not sure what to tell you. I have a dog. His name’s Señor Woofers…”, Sasuke began telling stories and occasionally when Naruto’s name came up, the omega would grin like a total idiot with a face that showed how proud he was at himself to be mentioned. 

When it was the group of old friends’ turn to tell him about Naruto’s life before he came to live with the granny, they told him about the incident where Naruto threw a basketball straight onto Kankuro’s face, breaking the boy’s nose. 

“In my defence, I told you I was bad at sport but you wanted me to fill in for your team.” 

“Oh, but did you know that Naruto’s really talented at taking pictures?”, Gaara asked Sasuke but it felt more like a flex on how much he knew about the omega than a genuine question. 

“No?”, Sasuke shoot a quizzical glance at Naruto. 

“Well, I enjoy photography and I’ve only taken pictures of sceneries…”

“Don’t listen to him. He was in charge of taking photos during school festivities like sports days and such and everyone loved the candid photos he took,” Kankuro added. 

Sasuke was shocked but glad nonetheless to learn more about the boy. He asked Kankuro and Temari to tell him more and the two happily obliged. Turns out, Naruto often played hooky in his last school. He’d go to the school roof and take a nap during Math lessons. Well, more like only during Math lessons. 

“Told you I hated that subject…” Naruto said, happy to be finally testified by his old friends on his claim. 

And, the omega also had a secret admirer in his old high school. 

“Hinata Hyuga!”, both Kankuro and Temari exclaimed. 

“She’s cute. She has blue hair like yours and she’s hella shy.” Kankuro said and Temari nodded her head in agreement. 

“Guys, move on, please.” Naruto instructed, his face red with embarrassment. 

Through the afternoon, they enjoyed themselves with bread and old stories. Sasuke realised that while Kankuro and Temari were outgoing, Gaara mostly kept to himself. He would laugh at jokes and answer when asked a question but he rarely engaged in the conversation. Though the way he had stood up against Sasuke suggested a side he seldom show other people. 

At night, like always when he was alone, Sasuke studied in his room. A message came from Naruto. 

###### 21:17 Friday From: U. Naruto

######  I’ve asked granny and she said you could help setting up the stall in the morning. Prob around 10. Would that be okay? 

######  21:20 Friday To: U. Naruto

######  No problem. I’ll give you a call when I get there. By the way, is Gaara an alpha? 

###### 21:23 Friday From: U. Naruto 

###### Yeah. Y? 

Now that explained his hostility towards the Uchiha. 

###### 21:26 Friday To: U. Naruto 

######  Just asking. I’ll meet you tomorrow then. Good night :). 

Sasuke was determined to continue studying but he wasn’t able to concentrate anymore after the exchange with Naruto. Imagine… Naruto in a yutaka, laughing as he went around in jittering excitement beckoning for Sasuke to catch up with his pace. Then the image of the disdainful sneer of the redhead inserted itself into the imagery. God, Gaara would do anything to come between them. Since the moment they’ve met, the boy had grinded his gears the wrong way and it was obviously because he saw Naruto as more than just a friend too. 

Sasuke tidied his desk and threw himself onto his bed, exhausted. He set his alarm and called it a night. 

The next day when he descended the stairs, he caught a glimpse of his butler and Kakashi tending to the garden. The men didn’t talk but out of nowhere, Kakashi aimed the hose at Iruka, soaking the beta down to his underwear (Sasuke assumed due to the heavy flow of water from the hose). Sasuke chuckled at the sight as Iruka chased the alpha with a rake around the garden, the prime and proper man nowhere in sight. Though the howling curses from Iruka’s lips could be heard throughout the Uchiha residence, Sasuke was relieved to see Iruka going wild and enjoying himself. 

Since the visit to the clinic, all he had done was made Iruka worry and the thought that someone was there to loosen the tight knots around Iruka, even if for a moment, put the young master’s mind at ease. 

The butler and the master. Titles with just three different letters but weighed so differently on a scale. It was a gap Sasuke could never cross, no matter how hard he wanted to. Iruka had been appointed to serve him and that had been the only thing the beta had done. He helped Sasuke with his problems; guided Sasuke along the path as the second son bearing the ‘Uchiha’ name and yet, Sasuke knew nothing about the man named Umino Iruka. Where was he from? What was he like in high school? Why did he choose to be a butler? To serve a rich kid who hadn’t made a dime in his life? Sasuke had tried asking when he was a wee boy, age 6 or so but the butler cleverly dodged the question by switching on the TV. Since then, Sasuke’s continuous attempt had been nothing but failures as well, so eventually, he stopped trying. He ceased trying to bridge the distance between the man who had watched over him since the tender age of 3. So, the gap remained as wide as it had been 13 years ago, if not wider. Sasuke watched on as the two let their stoic mask slip and hoped that one day, Kakashi could coerce the turtle out of its shell; to take his time and learn about the man named Umino Iruka. 

“That looks fun.” Itachi said behind his younger brother. 

“Is father awake yet?” Sasuke asked, worried that the two might receive a scolding for neglecting their duties. 

“He’s out of town for a business meeting. Kakashi must have known and that’s why he started a war against Iruka.” Itachi said and walked on to the kitchen. Sasuke followed behind after casting one last look out the window. 

The brothers sat down on the dining table. The maids hurried around the table, placing food and cutlery for the young masters. 

“You going to the summer festival tonight?”, Itachi asked. 

“Yeah. I’m helping out my friends to set up their stall later.” 

“Kisame?”, the name came out quicker than Itachi’s brain could process and the look of mortification on his face made Sasuke chuckle. 

“Yeah and a few others. They’ll be selling cold chocolate drinks tonight. You coming?” 

“I’ll have to check my schedule…” Itachi feigned indifference but Sasuke saw through it as easily as searching for stars in the desert night sky. 

They continued to eat in silence until Itachi came up with another question. “Hey, is everything alright with you?” 

“I’m fine.” Sasuke answered while avoiding Itachi’s gaze. Just like he had familiarised himself with Itachi’s micro-movements, the same could also be said for the older Uchiha. 

“Your index finger twitches when you lie…and it’s twitching now.” 

Sasuke hid his hand under the table and laughed dryly, “It’s nothing. I’m just a little worried about something.” 

“Hey, if there’s something troubling you, I’ll always be here. That’s what siblings are for, ain’t it?” Itachi comforted him while sneakily taking the last cheese sandwich. 

“Thanks. Don’t worry about it. It’s no big deal. And don’t think I didn’t see that. Half it.” 

Itachi pouted but tore the sandwich into two anyway. He gave Sasuke the smaller piece after stuffing the larger one into his mouth. 

“Hey!” Sasuke shouted in disbelief at his brother’s immaturity but laughed anyway. Some things don’t change no matter how old you get. The bond between siblings may grow weak but the petty fights never decrease. 

After that, Sasuke messaged Shikamaru and Chouji to inform them that he’d be joining the festival tonight and Uzumaki’s Bread had a stall set up, so come over when they’re free. Sasuke left the house energised and made his way to the location of the festival. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a huge Gaara simp when I started Naruto Shippuden. Ha... the good ol' times. Just felt like sharing this information. :) Anyways, comment down below if you've enjoyed it and also maybe who have you simp in Naruto


	12. His Answer

“I’m here. What can I do?” Sasuke asked as he approached the group of friends. 

Naruto wiped a sweat that was trickling down his forehead and handed Sasuke a paintbrush. “You can start by helping Kankuro paint and hang the store sign.” 

“Here!”, Kankuro shouted for Sasuke’s attention and shifted a space for Sasuke. The sign read, “Choco Cho!” and annotations for which colour goes for the spot. While Sasuke painted, he sneaked peeks at Naruto who was setting up the tables. 

“Pay attention to what you’re doing.” Kankuro said beside him. 

“Oh, sorry.” Sasuke apologised. “Where’s oba-chan, Temari and Kisame?” 

“At the shop preparing the drinks. When they’re done, they’ll bring the buckets here and we’ll pack them into the cups.” 

Sasuke nodded his head and they worked in silence again. 

“Hey,” Kankuro started, “I’ll apologise beforehand if Gaara had done anything to you. My brother’s very protective of Naruto, so he might not be a big fan of you.” 

“Brother?” 

“Yeah. The three of us are siblings. We met Naruto when we were in middle school.” 

“Is there a reason why he’s so attached to Naruto?” 

Kankuro lowered his head and asked for the yellow paint, “Well, it’s a messy story. When we were in elementary school, our parents divorced. Temari and I went with our mother while Gaara alone stayed with our father. Gaara never talked much while our father was a silent alcoholic. He never cared for the kid he was entrusted with except for clothing and feeding him. Days passed where Gaara grew up alone in an empty house littered with bottles.” Kankuro put down the brush covered in yellow paint and took another one with red paint. Then he continued, “When Temari and I entered middle school, we reunited with Gaara again. He kept to himself and preferred it that way. We befriended Naruto first but as Naruto pried into the boy’s life, we also naturally begin to hung out with Gaara too. I guess in a way, Naruto had saved Gaara from the pits of loneliness. We might be connected to Gaara by blood but the two are connected by heart.” 

“Keep it a secret that I told you this okay?” Kankuro smiled and stood up. The sign was complete. “One more thing. If you’re pursuing Naruto with half-baked intentions, please stop. Naruto tells us quite a lot of stuff and if you hurt him, Temari and Gaara’s gonna hunt you down.” 

“What about you?” 

“Enjoying popcorn. Those two are enough to fight a hundred people.” 

Half-baked feelings, huh. Sasuke’s eyes naturally searched for the yellow puff of hair. His heart skipped when he laid eyes on Naruto, the dazzling smile across his face shone like a single oasis in the hot desert. It tugged at Sasuke’s emotions, gripping his vocal cords strongly, unable to speak. Does this suffocating feeling consider half-baked? 

The two boys worked together to put up the sign and took a short break. Gaara and Naruto joined them after completing their tasks as well. 

Naruto’s phone rang and he answered. 

“No, I’m not sure. Did you look above the cupboards? It should be there… No? Ok, I’ll figure something out.” Naruto said into his phone. 

“What’s wrong?”, Kankuro asked. 

“They couldn’t find the ice box we had. Sasuke, do you have one at home?” 

“No.”, replied the Uchiha. 

Naruto cursed under his lips and phoned Kiba, then Shino. “They don’t have either. Guess I’ll just go buy a new one.” 

“Wait!”, a thought came to Sasuke and he said, “I think Chouji has one. I’ll try him and see.” 

The three boys waited patiently as Sasuke talked to his friend. When Sasuke’s face light up, he gave a thumbs up to the group. Everybody let out a sigh of relief. 

“One or two?” 

“One would be enough.”, Naruto answered. 

“One. Are you coming together with Shikamaru or separately? … Ok, see you later then.” He hung up the phone and turned to the others, “We got ourselves an ice box!”. 

In the evening, when everything had already been set up, granny and her two helpers arrived with the buckets of beverages. 

“I brought watermelons as well!”, granny announced and set the plate of fruit on the table, “Go nuts with it.” 

Chouji arrived with the ice box few hours later with Shikamaru lagging a few steps behind him. 

“Thanks a lot, Chouji!” Naruto cheered and took it from the boy. 

“Have you started selling yet? I’m parched. I’ll be your first customer.”, Chouji said but granny shook her head and pushed a full cup to him, “On the house.” Chouji teared up and went in for a hug. “Long live the grandma!” 

Shikamaru went up to Sasuke and struck up a conversation in a low voice, “You feeling okay?”. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry.” 

Shikamaru didn’t dig any further than that. 

“Who are those 3?” 

“Naruto’s childhood friends from his hometown.” 

Shikamaru regarded the three with a hum. It might seem like he was indifferent to Naruto’s friends but Sasuke knew the look Shikamaru was wearing. Intrigue. 

“What are you looking at?” Temari, who was sitting by the table asked in a sharp tone at the genius. She glared at the boy, stood up and walked away. 

“What the hell? She just picked a fight with me out of nowhere.” Shikamaru huffed beside Sasuke. “Excuse me, I have a bone to pick with her.” 

Sasuke watched as the two kids fight. Temari yet again, aiming for where it would hurt but Shikamaru knew better and shielded his cucumber. His quick reflex took the girl by surprise but a smirk played across her lips. A worthy adversary, at last. The Uchiha couldn’t help but smiled at the distant sound of wedding bells that played in his ears. 

“You four boys can go back and freshen up for the festival. We’ll do the rest ourselves.”, granny instructed with a pat on Gaara’s back. 

Sasuke went home. He changed into casual wear and headed to the kitchen. 

“You going already?” Itachi asked from the dining table with a book in front of him. 

“Yeah, my friends are waiting for me there.”, Sasuke answered while grabbing a mug and poured himself a glass of water. “You going?” 

Itachi raised the thick book at his sibling. 

“Dad’s not here. You can get some break.” 

Itachi let out a dry chuckle and shook his head. “Have fun for me as well.” 

The younger Uchiha left the house and gathered at granny’s stall with the others. 

“Where’s Naruto?”, Sasuke asked Chouji who was helping himself to a packet of Takoyakis. 

“Not here yet.”, the boy answered. 

“Shikamaru?”, Sasuke asked again. 

“He was challenged by Temari. She said that she could finish the extra spicy squid faster than he can and they just ran off to look for the fried squid stall.”, Chouji stepped back to let a lady passed and continued, “Is it just me or do they really suit each other?” 

“I get what you mean.”, Sasuke chuckled. 

They stood in comfortable silence as Chouji ate his takoyaki while Sasuke slurped on the chocolate drink. The cold liquid travelled down his throat, cooling his body and settled in his stomach. It was rejuvenating in the sweltering crowded summer night despite the sweat that clung to his skin like a latex suit. 

“There they are.” Chouji nodded his head towards a group of three boys walking towards them. 

Sasuke’s heart began thumping loudly in his chest, the sound drowned out the buzzling festive clamour around him. Naruto was in a dark blue yukata and a gold obi belt tightened around his waist. The boy smiled when his eyes met Sasuke’s. Sasuke couldn’t help but smiled back just as wide. 

“You look great in the yukata.”, Sasuke praised when Naruto was in earshot. 

“Thanks. It was actually my dad’s but I asked granny to alter it to suit me. I had Gaara helped me with the belt though. Kind of had a hard time with it.” 

Sasuke shot Gaara a look and was returned with the usual smirk. 

“He helped you? It looks a little crooked though. Here, I’ll re-tie it f-.” Sasuke was halfway through his sentence when he got cut off by the red-head. 

“Naruto, let’s go. It’s getting late and the crowd is growing.” 

Gaara took Naruto’s hand naturally and walked off. 

“I can see your head boiling.”, Chouji commented and followed the two in front. 

“Good luck.”, Kankuro wished him with a pat on the shoulder and caught up with Chouji. They began introducing themselves, leaving the poor Uchiha behind. 

Sasuke turned around and asked the two stationed at the stall, “Granny, Kisame, do you guys want anything? I can help you get it.” 

Kisame, who was busy handling the money shook his head and granny simply replied, “It’s ok. Go have fun.”. Sasuke nodded his head and jogged to his friends. 

Lanterns sparkled above them as the group of teenage boys wandered down the busy lane of stalls. They first stopped for ice-crem. Each ordered one and continued walking. 

“Oh, I wanna try that.”, Chouji pointed at the stall of fried mushrooms and approached the seller. He purchased a packet full of fried mushrooms. 

Naruto came to a halt in front of a game stall and so did the other boys. 

“What’s wrong?”, Kankuro asked the yellow-haired boy. 

“That green dinosaur caught my eye,” he said as he pointed a finger at a plushie hung on the prize board, “I want it. Give me a minute.” Naruto left the circle and spoke to the boy behind the counter. 

“How much for a game?”, Naruto asked. 

“200 yen. You get the prize according to the number of bottles you’ve hit. The ones at the top need more shots to win.”, the boy answered but continued after eyeing his customer up and down, “I’ll give you a discount since you look cute. 100 yen for a round. 15 bullets for 13 bottles like everybody.” 

No need. I’ll pay 200.” Naruto declined with a forced smile. He paid and was handed a small toy gun and two barrels of plastic bullets. He sensed his friends standing behind him, waiting for him to take aim. Naruto steadied his gun and shot. One bottle fell easily. He changed target and shot. Second bottle down. Aimed. Fired. Bottle down to the ground. The cycle repeated for 13 times, not one shot missed. 

“I’ll have that green dinosaur at the very top please.”, Naruto said to the employee who was wearing a dumbfounded look on his face. Then, Naruto walked away from the store, satisfied and happy with a green dinosaur in his arms. 

“What the hell was that? Was he always this good?”, Sasuke asked Kankuro. 

“Naruto normally doesn’t tell other people but he’s very good at games like this.”, Kankuro replied. He looked to the alpha beside him and laughed, “That look on your face tells me that you’re 100% more attracted to him now.” 

“Yeah.” Sasuke muttered with a smile as he watched Naruto walk in front, the dark blue yukata complementing his beautiful yellow locks. 

Throughout the night, the group of friends enjoyed themselves to food and games. Sasuke, Chouji and Naruto would occasionally run into friends from their respective schools. They would chat a little then go back to their group and continued on down the street. 

“Hey, haven’t seen you guys in a while!”, Shikamaru called out when the group of five passed a boba stall. Temari was beside him, sipping away a cup of boba tea. 

“Both of your lips are really red.”, Sasuke commented with a grimace when he looked at Temari and Shikamaru. 

Even Gaara was concerned and asked, “What the hell did you guys eat?” 

“We tried this spicy fried squid – which I won, by the way – then we tried the hot pepper 6-inch sausage and then extra chili kebab.”, Shikamaru answered. He licked his piping red lips and groaned at the stinging soreness. 

“Who won the second and the third time?”, Naruto asked the two. 

“I did for both. Ha! He had to pay me 400 yen.”, Temari boasted with a triumphant laugh. 

“Good for you. So, are you two going to join us?” Naruto questioned as he took a sip of Temari’s drink. 

The girl looked at her opponent with raised eyebrow, “What do you think? I’m fine anyway cuz’ I’ll beat your ass.” 

Shikamaru scoffed at Temari and replied, “Somebody’s getting cocky. But I’ll just go back to granny’s stall and take a break. Kind of used up my small volume of energy already. Have fun.” He turned without a second glance and walked away. 

“You’re not going after him?” Kankuro asked his sister. 

“Ha? What’s that supposed to mean?”, his sister asked with a small hint of rage brewing in her. 

“Don’t kill me but you seemed to be having fun. And I bet you don’t know his name yet, right? Go talk to him… or something.” Kankuro trailed off, unsure if he was aggravating the rage in his sister or if she understood where he was coming from. 

Temari looked at Kankuro, then at Gaara. The red-haired boy nodded his head in agreement at Kankuro’s argument. She let out a sigh and left to catch up with the alpha. 

The boys walked on. They ate and enjoyed themselves until it was time to find a place suitable to spectate the fireworks display. They decided to watch it at the top of the mountain so up the stairs they climbed. However, with the foot traffic on site, people kept bumping against each other. Sasuke tried his best to shield Naruto and eventually, the two boys were separated from the flock. They looked around but couldn’t find the others. Even Gaara’s striking red hair that normally stood out was drowned by the sea of colours of the lanterns. 

“It’s just us then.”, Naruto said to the boy beside him. 

Sasuke answered with a casual ‘yeah’ but his heart was weeping with joy and the corner of his lips turned upwards despite his great efforts for pretence. Sasuke led the omega through the tight crowd, like navigating around a colony of penguins, hundreds strong. 

“Ouch… Sorry.” Naruto apologised to the man who he had bumped into and Sasuke noticed the omega ducking left and right, trying to fit into small spaces beside him. With one swift move, before his brain coordinates could catch up with his arm, Sasuke locked his left arm around Naruto’s shoulder and pulled him close. 

When he looked down, past the yellow locks, the pink that had spread across Naruto’s whickered cheeks made his heart beat erratically. Sasuke knew the other boy could hear it, the raging thumping against his chest but fear not, the Uchiha could feel Naruto’s too against the side of his body, just as wild. 

They cramped through the crowd until they reached the top but it was still littered with visitors nonetheless. Sasuke checked his watch and it was ‘9:55’. He still had 5 minutes more. 

“Come, we don’t have much time!”, Sasuke released his arm from Naruto but took hold of the Uzumaki’s hand instead. His legs picked up its speed and guided them both down a long walkway where the number of people appeared to decrease as they walked on. 

“This place should be good. There are a lot less people here so…”, Sasuke said as he fanned his face in an attempt to cool himself from the summer heat. When he turned around to look at Naruto, the bright red painted on the boy’s face took him off guard so he stared at the omega with his words stuck in his tightening throat. 

About a full 10 seconds later, Sasuke was brought back to his senses by a shrill squeal from a lady who was getting intimate with her partner. Sasuke let go of Naruto’s hands and cleared his throat. He asked, “Are you ok? It was quite crowded back there so you might feel a little woozy on the feet. Take a seat, the firework display is about to begin.” 

When Naruto was silent with his head down despite Sasuke’s attempt at striking up a conversation, the blue-haired boy grew worried. “Hey, are you alright? Do you need water?” 

A moment later, Naruto finally glanced up at him and blurted out, “Sasuke, I really like you.”, he smiled, as if the sappiness of the confession embarrassed even himself, “Would you go out with me?” 

Every fibre in Sasuke’s body went cold at once. Ah, he said it. Numerous times had Sasuke imagined being called Naruto’s boyfriend; countless times had Sasuke wished to be able to call Naruto his but what was this wretched churning in his gut? He was finally standing at the last step to his desire but why was he hesitating? 

‘Smile and answer! Smile and answer! SMILE AND ANSWER!’, Sasuke forced himself but to no avail. 

“Hey, look, it’s ok. I don’t expect you to give me an answer anytime soon. I don’t know why I even said that.”, Naruto said in a flustered manner while ruffling his hair, “It just came out. You can just ignore it.” 

The mood was getting more awkward by the second. As if the air had been emptied of oxygen, both boys struggled to breathe. Naruto felt the familiar burning sensation in his throat as he pushed the urge to cry down the pits of his stomach. On the other hand, Sasuke berated himself; questioned his sanity and all that made him who he was. Why? Why couldn’t he just happily accept Naruto’s feelings? 

“I’m sorry but please excuse me.”, Sasuke apologised. He took to his heels and ran, leaving Naruto behind in his despair. Disappointment and shame clouded his mind as he made his way down the stairs from where they came and through the busy street. He knocked into someone. He apologised and kept on running. He knocked into another person again. He apologised again. His eyes were a blur and he had no idea where he was heading. Before long, he was a distance away from the festivities, the street now cold and deserted except for the occasional business men and drunkards. 

When Sasuke’s legs were no longer able to sprint anymore, he settled into a slow walk with his head hung low. 

Coward. He was such a despicable coward! The euphoria that sprouted in him when Naruto declared his feelings could turn shit into rainbow but then the mental image of Naruto leaving him after finding out his secret… No. He certainly won’t be able to recover from that. Sasuke would never be able to pick himself up again after experiencing the happiness of having Naruto in his embrace. 

Sasuke’s phone rang but he ignored it. The second time it rang, he finally answered it. 

“Is everything ok? I saw you charging through the crowd blindly and knocked into at least 5 people. What happened? Where are you?”, Shikamaru asked from the other side of the phone. 

“No. Nothing’s wrong. I just…”, Sasuke heaved a sigh and continued, “I just wanted some time to think.” 

“Two head’s better than one. Try me. Maybe I can help.” 

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and said, “He told me his feelings and I couldn’t accept it. I stood there… like an idiot, elated and terrified at the same time. And the words never came…” 

There was a stretch of silence and Sasuke continued, “I can’t stand the thought that I might lose him when he finds out about my affliction. It’d be torture.” 

“Sasuke, I know you’re protecting yourself by cornering yourself behind walls but don’t you think that by walking away like that without giving him a chance to understand you might have hurt Naruto? Give them a chance to choose to stay. Shouldn’t you believe in the people you love?” Shikamaru said. 

Sasuke contemplated as the deafening boom of the fireworks spread across the village. One after another, the dancing colours illuminated the dark summer sky and Sasuke wanted to see it. He wanted to see Naruto’s face as the speckles of colour played on the omega’s features. He could picture it, another firework splatter orange around its explosion and Naruto would go, ‘That’s another orange one!’. Sasuke’s heart longed for that scene. 

His friend was right. He should have let Naruto made the choice of staying in his life or leaving instead of running away without a proper reason. ‘Believe in the people you love.’ 

“Shikamaru, I’m gonna hang up now… Thanks.” 

“No problem.” 

With the phone line cut, Sasuke turned to the bustling street far away in a distance. 

‘Guess I have to run again.’, Sasuke chuckled to himself. The thought that he was going to disclose his secret to Naruto made his heart ten times lighter. Something desperately kept hidden was now itching to come out and Sasuke couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to tell Naruto at the very second! 

Sasuke sprinted back from the way he came. His mind was no longer muddy but clear like the blue sky after a storm. He swung his arms and worked his legs to the bone but he wasn’t fast anymore, unlike the time when he ran to Naruto’s school. His body had taken a toll and his limbs were not in his best control anymore. Sasuke’s vision filled with colours every time a firework went off and the booming sound was like his personal cheerleader, motivating him to pick up speed. 

The boy almost tripped when the strap of his left slipper was pulled from its place. He let out a string of curses before stopping to assess the situation. The strap was dislodged and the hole on the slipper had been over-widened for it to no longer able to hold the strap in place anymore. Sasuke groaned at the cheap quality of the product but without hesitation, he removed both slippers, threw them to the side of the street and continued running ahead. 

Now, his feet hurt from the friction and his lungs burned from over-exertion but Sasuke kept pushing on as the red-orange hue of lanterns from the festival were getting closer with every step. Finally reaching the entrance, he pushed through people, apologising left and right as he manoeuvred down the crowd. 

“Sasuke!”, Shikamaru shouted from the front of Choco Cho. 

Sasuke turned to him briefly. 

“Slippers?!” Shikamaru asked with his pair in hung on his index finger. 

“No, it’s ok!” Sasuke had no time to stop nor time to relax even though every muscle in him was begging him to. He could have easily reached his destination if it was a few weeks ago but now, with the condition of his body, a single movement felt like hot wax was coursing through his veins instead of blood. 

The towering flight of stairs loomed before the boy, posing a challenge to the Uchiha but he faced it head on. 

“Excuse me.” 

“Sorry, please let me through.” 

“I’m sorry but please let me through.” 

Sasuke’s feet was scratched and blistered but he kept pushing on. He hit his thighs occasionally to ease the numbness but clearly, it did little to no help. 

“Come on, run!”, Sasuke shouted at himself, scaring the people nearby but luckily, as they saw him charging towards them, they began moving aside to make space for the boy to pass through. A few more feet left. 

‘Please, let Naruto still be there!’ Please, don’t let Sasuke be too late…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on board on the Angst Train~!


	13. I'll Wait For You

Naruto stood heartbroken and fists balled at the top of the mountain where his heart was once jolly until he let his damn mouth run itself. When Sasuke’s arm was around him, the sensation had arisen an overwhelming urge to express his bottled feelings. Then before he knew it, the words rolled down his tongue and slipped out his mouth, like ice across smooth surface. 

Truthfully, Naruto didn’t know what he was expecting from the other boy. It could either have been a terse rejection or a joyous acceptance but the troubled expression was least of the possibilities. God, how wrong was Naruto. The way Sasuke’s brows knitted and his lips agape as if struggling to string words together told him more than any words could. 

In that moment, Naruto knew that rejection was the fate he would carry, so before Sasuke could find the words for it, the omega mustered the widest smile he could form and dismissed his own confession. 

Now back to the present, Naruto was alone as the tears finally fell and sky lit up with flowers of sparkling colours. Red, blue, purple, green, one by one the fireworks shot up to the dark sky, leaving a trail of dust and debris. The momentary beauty of the explosions, just like Naruto’s happiness, gone in a split second. 

The omega didn’t know for how long did he stand there wallowing in his misery until he heard his name in a soft voice behind him. He turned around and smiled at the panting red-haired boy bitterly, “Hey, Gaara.”. 

Gaara had run like the wind from the takoyaki stall when he saw Sasuke sprint pass. He knew he wouldn’t be able to catch up to Sasuke by running so instead, Gaara rushed around looking for the yellow-haired omega. When he finally found him, the boy was in such sorry state that he couldn’t even will himself to make any comments. He approached Naruto and bring Uzumaki’s head to his shoulder. He felt his friend tremble and a wet sensation gathered on the cloth around his shoulder. Stifled sobs escaped Naruto, drowned out by the sound of fireworks blasting in the air. Gaara stroked Naruto’s fluffy hair while his own heart break for the boy. 

They both silently indulged in the comfort of each other’s presence until Gaara patted Naruto’s shoulder and said, “Look, they’ve finally lighted the orange ones.” 

Naruto glanced up and was instantly mesmerized by the orange shimmers that filled the sky like raindrops wetting the road on a sudden downpour. The omega managed a light smile despite the circumstances, easing Gaara’s worry. 

Naruto was unable to take his eyes away the scene before him. The smile on his lips was not a sign of a mended heart but a foretell that no matter how upset he was, the small things in the world could still keep him smiling. 

As Gaara and Naruto took a seat on the grass, beside each other, another alpha stood a few feet away. The soles of his feet bled through the cuts and his heart broke into shambles at the sight before him. He wanted to be the one to point at orange fireworks; to be the one closest to Naruto when he smiled and also to be the one that enjoyed the fireworks beside the omega. As he looked on at those two childhood friends, the feeling of being inadequate because of his affliction crawled up his body and clasped its shackles around Sasuke’s throat. 

An alpha who had bonded with Naruto emotionally since their early years. An alpha who could properly mate with Naruto in the future. An alpha. An alpha. _An alpha._

The word played itself like a broken recorder in Sasuke’s mind, slowly losing its meaning. What was an alpha? What was he? 

Sasuke turned and left. He had stood frozen for so long that the oxygen debt of his muscles had already been paid off and his heart no longer beat in his ear. Sasuke was so tired. So damn tired. When he passed Choco Cho, Shikamaru came up to him and merely said, “I’m taking you home.”. 

Sasuke didn’t need to ask his friend to do that because this one was the one who he had bonded emotionally. Shikamaru didn’t need to ask what happened because the boy’s face told him everything. 

When the Uchiha reached home, he caught his butler’s attention who was dusting the staircase. Iruka’s eyes flew wide at the tattered state he was in but there was no exchange of words.

Sasuke entered the shower with his clothes on. The stinging from his soles and the minor aching of his head kept his vision clear as the water tumbled to the floor, slowly ridding the sweat from his body. He let the water run for so long that his fingertips were wrinkled and every part of his body felt cold. 

When he finally got out of the bath, there was a first aid kit and a cup of warm lemon tea on the study table. There was a note left under the cup. He took it and read, instantly recognising the neat handwriting. 

‘Drink the tea and warm up. Make sure you tend to your feet carefully. Please sleep well, young master.’

The boy teared up. He missed his butler. He missed Iruka. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. 

Despite the pain spreading throughout the sole of his feet, Sasuke made his way down the staircases with the first aid kit and entered the beta’s room

Iruka was surprised by his visit but invited him in nonetheless. 

“You could have phoned me. I would have gone up to you.”, Iruka said as he undid the kit. 

“Hm.”, Sasuke barely replied. He didn’t want to trouble the butler any further than he had by asking him to go to his room but Iruka would have given a retort like ‘I wouldn’t mind’ or ‘I’m your butler’. The reason Sasuke had personally came to Iruka was because he wanted to meet the man as a friend, but not as the young master that he should serve. He needed a friend more than a butler; a friend that would scold him for being reckless than a butler that would clean up his mess. 

As Iruka meticulously worked on the wounds on Sasuke, the teenager told Iruka about everything that had happened. 

“Are you still going to tell him?”, Iruka asked the young Uchiha. 

The question caught Sasuke off guard. He hadn’t considered that. 

“Sasuke, when you’ve made up your mind to tell Naruto about your secret, it felt liberating, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. It felt like I was wearing shoes with wings.”, Sasuke chuckled at himself for coming up with such a childish description. “I’ll properly tell him tomorrow. I can’t let things hang like that between us. I want him to know that I couldn’t answer him because I was the problem not him.”

“Ok then. But I’m not letting you walk there with your feet like this. We’re going by car.” 

“Thanks.”, Sasuke said with his heart filled with overflowing gratitude. Iruka was his butler, but god knows he was more than just that to the young boy. So much more. 

The next day. Iruka pulled up the busy street in the morning with Sasuke at the backseat. 

“Do you want me to wait for you?”, Iruka asked the teenage boy.

“It’s ok. Go run your errand.”, Sasuke said before closing the door of the car. Iruka took off as told, leaving Sasuke with his pounding nerves.

The geezer from the pawn shop opposite the bakery greeted the boy morning and said, “I never knew you were an Uchiha, boy.” 

“Excuse me?”, Sasuke asked politely.

“There are only two households in this part of the town that owns a foreign car. The Kouzume and the Uchihas. The Kouzumes are heirless, so naturally, that’d leave only the Uchihas. So, you’re an Uchiha, aren’t you?”, the shop owner explained with a know-it-all smirk on his lips.

That man unnerved Sasuke. The boy had a good rapport with his daughter but whenever Sasuke walked past, the man would have this wild look in his eye, like targeting a prey in an open desert.

“Yes.”, Sasuke barely replied and was about to turn away when the man continued the one-way conversation.

“You have a brother, don’t you?” 

“…Yes”, Sasuke was getting annoyed by the minute.

"I wonder, you know, if you could maybe introduce my beloved daughter to your brother?”

Ah, there. Like always, people get weird when they learn that Sasuke was a son from the renown Uchiha household. Why did he had to beat around the bush? Could have just asked him straight up. Sasuke was on a mission so he had no time to dilly-dally. 

“Sorry but no. He’s engaged and your daughter didn’t ask me to.”

Before the man could sound his argument, Sasuke entered the bakery, limping as he went.

“Sasuke-kun! I made too much apple tart, they’re in the kitchen, go help yourself.”, the homely granny mentioned as she mopped the floor.

“I’m sorry, granny but I need to speak to Naruto. It’s urgent.”

“He’s not here. He went back to his hometown.”, Kisame said in a new blue apron with a small raccoon in the middle.

Sasuke’s eagerness deflated at the new information. “W-When?”, he choked.

“Early this morning with the three musketeers.” 

“Is he coming back? When is he coming back?” 

Kisame eyed the alpha. That was an awful lot of question for someone so close to Naruto. 

“He went back to visit his parent’s graves and maybe catch up with his old school mates. He didn’t say when he was coming back though. Could be two days? Or a month?”, Kisame answered. “Didn’t text you about it?” 

“No, we kind of had a fight yesterday.”

“Oops. Sorry. But maybe we’ll give you a call when he has returned since… seeing how your feet are bandaged like a cinnamon roll, you shouldn’t be walking around. Just leave us your number.”

Sasuke wrote down his cell number on a piece of paper after thanking the omega.

“Now, go enjoy the apple tarts.”, Kisame said while tugging the paper under the shop phone. 

Two days later, Sasuke tried to concentrate on the book before him but his thoughts constantly strayed to the event on Friday. The sullen face Naruto made and the smile he had to force out despite Sasuke’s silence to his confession. God, he fucked up really bad this time. What if Naruto never came back? What if Naruto decided to stay at his hometown after all after spending a few days with Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and all the other old classmates of his? Sasuke’s heart clenched in frustration at the thought of never seeing the omega again. What if the last time that Sasuke saw Naruto was when he ran away, leaving the yellow-haired boy alone on a supposedly joyous night?

Restless and worried, Sasuke asked Iruka to bring him to the bakery. He’ll wait there. Sasuke would wait for Naruto at the first place he would be when he came back from his trip. And well, lucky for the Uchiha, he had hurt his feet so horribly that his track club coach had no other choice but to allow him another week of rest. 

“Granny, I’m sorry but can I wait here until Naruto comes back? I promise I won’t make much noise. I’ll just study and maybe help out if you’d let me.”, Sasuke pleaded to the old lady with a 90 degrees bow. 

“Sure, it’d be no different from before, wouldn’t it?”, granny said with a warm smile. 

So, for days, Sasuke studied in the kitchen of the bakery, occasionally lending a hand for odd errands. One day passed, two, four, a week and yet Naruto had yet to return. Sasuke was growing uncomfortably uneasy and his body was growing terribly weak as the days crawled on.

The next Friday from the summer festival, Sasuke entered the bakery as usual after being dropped off by Iruka. The owner of the pawn shop had long since given up on chasing after the Uchiha name after Sasuke’s constant cold attitude to his requests but other shop owners still looked at him in awe, wishing to indulge in some of that wealth. 

“Granny, good morning.”, Sasuke greeted. 

“Ah, Sasuke-kun! Would you mind giving this old lady a help? I’m sorting my bedroom and these boxes of recipe books are too heavy. Can you help me carry them to the alley at the back of the shop for recycling?” 

Sasuke nodded his head and was ushered to the lady’s bedroom. It was neat though it smelled of Chinese ointment and incense. Two pictures were displayed at the altar. One of a man Sasuke couldn’t recognise and another of both Naruto’s parents. 

The granny caught Sasuke’s fixed gaze on the pictures and explained, “You could probably tell that those two in the picture are Naruto’s parents. The other one is my husband, the one who passed away from a disease.”

The loving expression on granny’s face made Sasuke long for such undying love. He wanted to experience such warm feelings as well one day. To be able to reciprocate his partner’s affection without hesitation nor reservation. 

“Granny, can I pay my respect to them?”, Sasuke asked politely.

“Take your time. I’ll separate my stuff at the same time.” 

Sasuke clasped his hands together as he kneeled in front of the altar, with the utmost respect, he spoke to them about the granny and about Naruto. Surely, granny would have told them stories of Naruto but there were other sides of Naruto’s life that granny wasn’t able to spectate. So, Sasuke decided to be the one to tell them. 

As Sasuke conveyed bit by bit to the deceased, exaggerating on some part, his lips curled up into a smile when funny incidents crossed his mind. Granny watched the rich boy from the corner of the room, pleased as a punch that Naruto had met such a wonderful friend. 

Sasuke bowed once and opened his eyes. “Ok, granny. Which ones do you need my help with?”, he asked as he stood up. “Oh…”, Sasuke tipped from the headache and almost fell face-first to the ground. However, he managed to steady himself against the wall. 

“Are you ok? Should you take a rest?”, granny asked in her usual worried voice. 

“I’m good,” replied the boy, “sudden rush of blood to my head, that’s all.” 

The old lady was sceptical but let it go. She pointed to Sasuke at the few boxes ready to be sent away.

“They are quite heavy so don’t rush.” 

Sasuke lifted the first box and was surprised by the weight of it. He made his way down the stairs and into the alley to drop off the first box. The boy repeated the process until he got to the third box. At this point, Sasuke was already a wheezing mess. His arms were sore and his energy reservoir had depleted. The heat suppressants had really loused up his bodily functions. He would have been totally fine carrying 10 of these boxes if he wasn’t on the pills. 

Sasuke didn’t dare ask for Kisame’s help since he had intruded the pair for a week already so he sucked up every ounce of his remaining energy and finished the job himself.

He walked into the kitchen to inform granny that he had completed his task.

“Uchiha, come here. Taste this sauce.”, Kisame beckoned him to the counter with a spoon.

Sasuke took a tentative lick of the spoon, “Too sweet.”

Kisame accepted the comment and went back to fix the sauce.

“Sasuke-kun, your complexion isn’t so great. Are you sure you’re alright?”, granny asked again.

Before the boy in question could answer, a headache made him double over the counter, as if his brain expanded to pound against his skull. A sickening moan escaped Sasuke and made the other two people jumped. Granny hurried to grab a seat for Sasuke while Kisame poured a drink for the boy.

“Sit tight. I’ll prepare a light meal for you.”, granny said as she put on her apron with deft experience. Kisame continued working on the new sauce while checking on Sasuke on several occasions with a sideways glance. 

The Uchiha relaxed in his seat. He slowly sipped the glass of water until he felt an intense heartburn. Then another episode of headache and the urge to vomit. Sasuke stumbled his way to the toilet and puked his breakfast into the toilet bowl. His mind was a swirling mess. He was unable to focus his vision and the words coming out of Kisame’s lips were only a jumble of sounds. Kisame left hurriedly, leaving Sasuke to suffer on the floor of the bathroom. As the seconds passed by, Sasuke’s vision darkened and finally, he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The few nice readers in the comment section: RUN BOI! SWING YER ASS AND RUN! Hope he gets there in time :(  
> Me, already two chapters ahead: *evil laughter*


	14. Nowhere to Run Anymore

Naruto had escaped back to his hometown after the horrible failure of a confession yesterday and honestly, it would have been too awkward to talk to Sasuke any time soon. He knew that he would break down into a miserable, broken robot if he were to see even the shadow of the Uchiha boy. 

The first day of the trip, he intruded upon Kankuro and Temari’s house. Their mother had provided him with warm hospitality and met to his basic needs like meals, shower and a bed in the guest room. The lady was rarely home seeing as she had to work to sustain for teenagers still in their growth stage. 

Later in the evening, Naruto visited his parent’s grave. He did his best to rid of the surrounding weeds and laid out offerings in front of the tombstones. He lighted an incense as well and recited a small short prayer. 

“Sorry that I couldn’t find a ladle and wooden tub.”, he apologised. 

The name etched onto the stone were calming to him. Though his parents had passed, these stones were evidence that they had once lived, and that the cherished memories with them were not just a passing illusion. 

He took a seat in front of the stones and smiled. Images in his head of his 13th birthday he had celebrated with his parents, the day when his dad came back with his head shaved because he wanted to try on ‘a new, trendy look’. Naruto hadn’t had the time to reminisced about his parents since he had to study his ass off for the exams but right now, when the birds sang a melancholy tune to fit the atmosphere of a gravesite, the moments resurfaced and played out like a thick, treasured scrapbook. 

The next few days, Naruto took his time to revisit memory lane. He went to his favourite gelato shop. He rented a bicycle and rode down the road to his old high school together with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. He went to another summer festival and re-encountered his old classmates. 

The days flew by in a blink of an eye. Naruto was thankful that Gaara had suggested that he come back to his old hometown. If he had stayed at the bakery, his mind would have shrivelled into a depressing, soggy sponge. Nobody knew the Uchiha alpha here so the name wasn’t mentioned left and right. The three siblings also did their best to not talk about the incident. 

It was Saturday. Naruto had left home for a week now. He laid on the wooden porch of the house with a plate of sliced watermelons to enjoy. Gaara sat beside him, keeping the omega company. Out of nowhere, Naruto felt a cold hand trace its fingers down his spine, making him shiver in spite of the scorching hot summer sun warming the air around him. Naruto had often called granny on the phone to update her on his situation. However, this time, instead of him calling oba-chan, the old lady contacted him instead. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the news granny was about to deliver. Naruto clasped his hand to his mouth and willed the tears to stay in check. Every part of his body had run cold in the 30 degrees humid air and the blissful tranquillity from the previous days had drained from his brain, replaced by a sinking worry for his friend. 

He excused himself and rushed to pack his stuff. Temari, who was watering the lawn and Gaara, followed suit into the guest room. They asked for details, Naruto answered without stopping his hands. 

“You should wait until tonight, when my mother gets off from work, she could take you by car back.”, Temari advised. 

“No, I can’t sit and wait that long. I need to be in motion or I’d be worried sick. Besides, I’ve troubled your mom enough.”, Naruto hugged Temari in a tight embrace as a goodbye and looked to Gaara, uncertain if the boy would appreciate the same gesture. 

Gaara merely smiled and said, “Go, be on your way. We’ll see you again on New Year’s.” 

You’d be wrong if you thought the red-haired alpha didn’t want a hug from Naruto. He had wished for it since the day he admitted his turbulent feelings for the omega; no longer able to ignore the way his heart thumped in his chest when Naruto was around. However, if Naruto had entered his arms on that day, Gaara didn’t think he would have been able to let him go again. It was clear to him that the Uzumaki boy had his heart engraved with Sasuke’s name on it and Gaara was just the boy who he didn’t know he had saved from the depths of loneliness. 

It was a cheap trick to propose that Naruto follow them back to their hometown. Gaara told himself that it was to teach Sasuke a lesson that Naruto could and would leave anytime the omega see fit but deep down he knew, that that was not at all true. He wanted to distance the two from each other. To strike when Naruto’s still recovering from a heartbreak. 

What goes around comes around, huh. Now, he was the one to suffer. To see Naruto hurry back to the Uchiha and the one measly week they had spent together just washed away like a wave over a sandcastle. 

Temari left the room and came back a minute later with a small stack of bank notes. “Here’s for your bus fare and taxi fares. Don’t bother declining. I don’t want you stranded on some unknown land after running out of money.” 

Naruto’s tear fell even heavier now. God, he loved his friends to bits. 

The two siblings sent Naruto off on his journey home with his single luggage. Temari looked to his brother standing beside her, a boy who she had assumed was made out of steel when they were younger. She scooped Gaara into a warm hug, the sounds of his sniffles mixing with the call of the cicadas would forever be embedded in her heart. Her little brother had his heart broken on that sweltering summer afternoon. 

The clanking of the train set Naruto’s heart into a rhythmic beat, neither too fast from anxiousness nor the usual slow. Naruto fiddled his thumbs unconsciously. A 4-hour journey, 2 by train and 2 by bus. What could he do for the time being to prevent his mind from spiralling? He looked out the window of the train and thought about the time he had spent with the Uchiha alpha. A smile crawled to his lips. Then he thought of all the adventures he _hadn’t _had with the alpha, Naruto’s heart was crushed in an instant.__

____

Wait… Sasuke didn’t say ‘no’, so technically… he wasn’t rejected! 

____

Naruto scorned at his naivety, ‘Spin however you want, Naruto, that expression on his face was more than a thousand words could convey.’ 

____

Naruto slapped himself hard with his hands. This was no time for childish love woes! His friend had been admitted into the hospital and he should be praying for the boy’s health. Naruto took one deep breath to declutter his mind. 

____

Really, he hoped everything is fine with the alpha. ‘Please, let him be.’, Naruto prayed silently with a heavy heart. 

____

On the other side of Japan, a car was speeding through every possible red light and a police car behind its tail. Granny had promised the daughter of the pawn shop that she would pay for the fines, as long as they could bring the Uchiha kid to the hospital in a lickety-split. 

____

The old lady combed Sasuke’s hair away from his face gently and berated herself, “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have asked him to carry those boxes. I knew they were heavy but I thought it should be no big deal for a robust teenage boy bu-.” 

____

“Don’t say that, granny. It’s not your fault.”, Kisame comforted the lady with confidence. He knew the cause of Sasuke’s weak body because it was like looking into the mirror and seeing the boy he himself was years ago. However, it just didn’t add up. Why would Sasuke be overdosed with heat suppressants? Kisame’s eyebrows scrunched up as he wracked his brain for a viable explanation. Or maybe, was he wrong? Maybe it wasn’t from substance abuse…

____

The more Kisame tried to put the puzzles together, the more his head hurt. Nah, there was no use in figuring everything out by himself. He’ll just leave it to the professionals. The man took out his phone and sent somebody a message. Then he relaxed into his seat and hoped that he had made the wrong assumption because if he was right, everything would be in shambles for the alpha. Nay, people don’t cast a positive light on omegas, especially the elites. 

____

Sasuke was wheeled into a room to be examined together with a team of nurses and doctors. Granny stood at the entrance of the hospital with her legs planted to the ground. The place she had avoided as much as she could since the death of her son and daughter-in-law. God, the smell dug up horrible images from her memory. Her grandson alone waiting in front of the ER doors; the wretched days when she visited her husband that was bed-ridden as his cheeks grew concave and his wrists thinner than a rod. She couldn’t get herself to take another step. 

____

“Kisame!”, she called out to her one and only employee. 

____

The man turned to her. 

____

“I’m going to wait out here.”, she said, barely managing a smile. 

____

Kisame wanted to say something but a nurse had asked for his assistance in telling her what had truly happened. Kisame filled out the forms as much as he could and took a seat on the leather bench. He was a distance away from the reception and the serenity of the hospital ambience slowed his adrenaline rush. When he got too comfortable, Sasuke’s phone that was in his pocket suddenly rang. It scared the shit out of him but answered nonetheless. 

____

“Young master, is everything okay? I saw Itachi burst out of the house in a rush.”, a man from the other end of the line asked. 

____

“This is Kisame, Sasuke’s friend from the bakery. He had lost consciousness and we had brought him to the hospi-.” The line hung up before Kisame could finish his sentence. 

____

20 minutes later, a doctor came out with a folder of papers. “Are you family to the boy in the room?” 

____

Kisame shook his head. 

____

“Will any of them be coming soon?” 

____

Kisame nodded his head. “Brother and butler.” 

____

“Please have them enter the room at once when they’ve arrived.”, the doctor instructed solemnly then returned into the room. 

____

Few minutes after that, Kisame watched as the butler ran past irritated nurses and reached where he was sitting. The omega pointed to the room and said, “The doctor asked you to enter immediately.” Iruka entered without even a second glance at Kisame. 

____

Not long after that, Itachi arrived at the scene as well. Kisame’s throat closed up at the sight of his soulmate but did his best to repeat the words as loud as he could manage. Itachi bowed at him and went into the room. 

____

Kisame let out a sigh of relief as Itachi’s scent faded from the air before it enticed him any further than appropriate in a hospital. He stood and stretched his arms, “My work here is done. Now, where’s the cafeteria…” 

____

~~~

____

Itachi stepped into the room and his eyes laid on his brother, strapped to an IV drip. He looked to the side and there he was, that damned butler. Itachi’s fingers curled into a fist and he approached the beta with dangerous growl. 

____

“You. You had one job. To look after my brother. THAT WAS ALL YOU HAD TO DO!”, Itachi screamed and charged at Iruka, hostile pheromones permeated each and every pore of his body. Iruka just stood, accepting the fist that was flying towards him. 

____

“Stop! It’s not his fault. I was the one who asked Iruka to keep it a secret”, a coarse croak came from the patient on the bed. Itachi immediately froze. He ran to the bed and choked back a cry. Sasuke was so pale… much thinner than he had realised before. 

____

The doctor cleared her throat, seemingly unfazed by the pheromones Itachi had released. “I’d like your attention please.” 

____

The two visitors turned their attention to her. Sasuke just kept his head down. There was no way around it anymore. His brother would have to be informed of his condition now. 

____

“We’ve run some tests on the patient and his blood had been saturated with heat suppressant residue. That’s a clear sign of pill overdose and…”

____

Itachi couldn’t hear any more than that as a mix of confusion and disbelieve washed over him. The older Uchiha looked to his brother, the frail boy on the bed holding on to the very last shred of dignity in him. Sasuke didn’t dare return his gaze, instead, he focused on the warm white sheet covering the lower half of his body. 

____

“…That would be all. Are there any questions?”, the doctor finally concluded. 

____

“Sensei, why don’t I walk you to your next patient?”, Iruka offered with the warmest smile of sunshine and honey which caught the doctor off guard. The butler had a job to do now. That is to get the Uchiha’s medical record out of their system before the masses find out that an Uchiha had been hospitalised from heat suppressant overdose. If the news were to be leaked to the public, it wouldn’t bode well for Sasuke’s future and in his father’s good graces. 

____

Both the betas left the room, leaving the siblings to untie the knots in their communication. 

____

Itachi wanted to kick up a fuss. He wanted to demand a re-examination because this was not right! How could this be possible? His brother an omega? 

____

“Itachi, please sit down?”, Sasuke pleaded softly with a forced smile. 

____

It was time to face the music. 

____

Itachi moved a stool to the bedside and sat. “B-but the test you took in middle school, it showed that you were an alpha right?” 

____

“Yeah. I was until I went into my first heat one year ago.” 

____

Itachi’s eyes shot wide. His brother had gone into heat? Where? Were there other alphas around? 

____

“Nothing bad happened. Iruka was with me.”, Sasuke interjected quickly. “He took me to the doctors and I was announced both an alpha and an omega. Look, Iruka had been by my side since the day my life was turned upside down. He had helped me with so much… and it was my decision to rely on the drugs so please, don’t hold this incident against his judgement to keep silent. Really… Iruka had been everything I needed.” 

____

Sasuke’s fingers curled around the soft cotton sheet as his tears threatened to fall. He may have lost Naruto due to his cowardice but not Iruka too. He couldn’t lose the man who acted more of a father than Fugaku ever did. 

____

Itachi was unhappy but he understood. He knew how precious it was to find a person that steers you on the right path and helps you through tough times when the world doesn’t. “I won’t.” Itachi rubbed his own face with both palms and sighed, “I didn’t hear the doctor say anything so… do you know how to reverse this overdosing thing?” 

____

“Yeah. Since my first and second heat, I’ve been suppressing it, so my cycle isn’t stable yet. This means I could go into heat a week earlier or two days later. My doctor recommended that I stop the pills to let my body run its course and clean the residue out of my system before I ever touch another pill again.”, Sasuke explained from memory from the last visit with Iruka to the clinic. 

____

“Run its course as in go into heat when it wants to?” 

____

“Yeah. Well, I couldn’t hide at the villa because Shisui Jii-chan and his family had asked for it for the summer.” 

____

Itachi paused to think. “I’ll try to think of a way before you’re discharged. By the way, are you ever going to tell our parents?” 

____

“Probably not so soon.” 

____

“I’ll be by your side if you ever plan to tell.”, Itachi promised as he flicked Sasuke’s forehead like he usually do with two fingers. “Wait, one more question. Does that mean you’ll have to be bitten by an alpha to help you during your heat? Aren’t you pining for the energetic omega boy from the bakery?” 

____

Sasuke was dumbfounded. He hadn’t thought that far about it yet. God what if he had bonded with an omega and one day he got bitten by an alpha during his heat? What would that ensue? 

____

“Ok… don’t freak out yet. I’ll call Iruka and have the doctor run some tests on your scent gland on your neck.” Itachi reached for his phone and dialled, his own fingers trembling despite his attempt at comforting his younger brother. 

____

After half an hour, the results were out. The same doctor entered with another folder of documents. 

____

The silence in the air hung heavy as the words printed on the papers could change the very essence of Sasuke’s future. 

____

“I’ve run some tests and according to what I have here, the patient does not possess the ability to be bonded by an alpha through the neck.”, the doctor declared which caused a sigh of absolute relief to wash over the room. 

____

“From my stats here, Uchiha-kun has low fertility rate to conceive a child during his heat though his sperm count shows no abnormality. So, ultimately, you’re more an alpha than an omega, given how late your first heat came. You said that the results from your first secondary-gender test came back as alpha, right?” 

____

“Yes.”, Sasuke answered. 

____

“Then have you ever stumbled upon omegas in heat during this period of confusion?” 

____

“Yes, one of my friends went into heat.” 

____

“Can you briefly describe how you felt at that time?”, the doctor asked of the teenager. 

____

Sasuke was brought back to the day when his senses spiked to a state of irrationality as the sickening sweet smell of Naruto’s pheromones hit his nose, then the next thing that entered his mind was: “I want to shred every last alpha that touched him to pieces. To break their plump fingers and shove it down their throat so that Naruto would never hear their voice again.” 

____

“Ok, you’re an alpha alright. See, alphas are equipped with the instinct to protect or attack according to the circumstances. On the other hand, an omega’s more familiar with the feeling to nurture and help. And from what you’ve just told me, it was definitely not the desire to ‘help’ the omega. To feel the need to protect so strongly means you’re not short of an alpha yourself.” 

____

Iruka looked to Sasuke. Finally, the young boy was smiling. All this time, Sasuke had avoided reality. He refused to talk about it more than necessary so to have to face it head on now must have lifted the weight off his shoulder. ‘Besides,’ Iruka glanced at Itachi who was wearing a concerned expression, ‘his brother is here now.’ 

____

“The only thing you need to keep an eye on is your heat. Stop with the pills for a month, which would mean at least let your heat occur and pass once. Then come back for a check-up. From there on, _only_ take a pill when you feel your body acting up.” 

____

“Ok, thanks.”, Sasuke nod his head to the doctor, grateful to learn so much more about his own body now. 

____

The doctor left when her pager chimed. Itachi also took off shortly after, saying that Mizuhi-sama was starting to lose her cool for being asked to wait for so long. Itachi stepped out of the room and locked gaze with Kisame who was stuffing a burger into his mouth. They stared, one unable to hold in his laughter while the other struggled to speak with his mouth full. 

____

Itachi walked to the omega. He bowed and sincerely thanked Kisame for contacting him about his brother’s admission into the hospital. Before Kisame could force the food down his throat, Itachi smiled and left. 

____

‘Where the hell did the pompous rich boy go?’, Kisame wondered to himself. 

____

Not long after, the butler came out as well. He thanked Kisame for taking care of the young master and made his way down the hallway. 

____

Kisame entered the room after knocking twice. “Hey, you ok?”, he asked the Uchiha. 

____

“Yeah. Thanks for rushing me here, Kisame.” 

____

“Well, oba-chan kind of insisted the pawn shop’s daughter to step on the speed. She promised to pay for every fine the lady would get today.” 

____

Sasuke chuckled. “I’ll have Iruka pay her. Tell granny to forget about it.” 

____

They didn’t say anything. There were questions swirling in their head but none was too eager to voice them. 

____

‘What did the doctors say?’ Kisame wanted to ask but held his tongue. If Sasuke had any intention to tell him, he would have done so before the silence had settled heavily around them. 

____

‘Is he here?’, Sasuke wished to know but seeing as how the boy hadn’t burst in, all flushed from worry meant that he was still in his hometown, enjoying the warm welcome of his childhood memories. Had Kisame and granny not contacted Naruto about his condition? Did Naruto say that he could care less about a boy who had trampled on his heart cruelly? Sasuke’s heart felt like it was dunked into a bowl of ice water as he imagined Naruto’s indifferent attitude towards him from now on. 

____

“Calm down. His hometown’s 4 hours away. He said he’s on his way. Don’t freak out by yourself, what the hell.”, Kisame said in exasperation. “You two idiots really made me tired. Get some sleep, I’ll let Naruto in when he arrives.” 

____

The crease between Sasuke’s eyebrows softened. He thanked Kisame for the help and slowly fell into a long-awaited, peaceful sleep. 

____

~~~

____

Iruka stood by the entrance of the hospital. It was more than unlikely for it to rain during summer and the beautiful blue sky mimicked the clarity in his heart. The knots, the complications were slightly less unbearable now. Not a lot was solved but many problems were brought to light. To have Itachi care for his brother as well now felt almost liberating. 

____

The beta looked to the bench on the side of the hospital and was surprised to see the granny from the bakery staring back at him, her thin lips etched into a curve. Dutifully, Iruka offered to give the old lady a ride home but she shook her head, saying that she couldn’t possibly leave Kisame at the hospital alone. 

____

“May I ask why you’re sitting out here? Inside would serve you better with cool air and more comfortable benches.” 

____

“I don’t do well with hospitals. Had always been alone to visit my husband and I also had to face Naruto alone when he sat on the bench outside the E.R.” 

____

Iruka tentatively took a seat beside the little lady, “Well, you’re not alone this time, aren’t you? You have a grandson in there.” 

____

Granny was caught off guard by the statement and laughed, “I guess you’re right. And another one is on his way here.” 

____

“So, are you going in?” 

____

“No, I’ll sit here and reminisce the few happiest months I had spent with my husband. It wasn’t all sorrow and grey, you know?”, the old lady laughed heartily, “Besides, I think Sasuke-kun would do well with a good sleep now.” 

____

They didn’t talk anymore after that. 

____

Naruto raced from the train station to the nearest bus stop. He checked the schedule and groaned when it showed that the next bus would arrive in 45 minutes. The wheels in his mind spun and he decided to take a taxi after all. Thank god he accepted Temari’s offer. Bless that girl and her wild heart! 

____

When he finally arrived at his destination, he took off running but stopped at the entrance. Granny was fast asleep on a man’s shoulder. That guy looked oddly familiar…

____

“Ah, Iruka-san!”, Naruto shouted at the man sitting with a straight back, full-on butler mode. 

____

Iruka bowed his head at the yellow-haired omega. “Just go past the reception, down the hallway to room 3C.” 

____

Naruto thanked the beta and continued into the hospital. The sudden cold air-conditioning chilled him to the bones, making him rattle his teeth. He took long strides down the hallway and caught Kisame sleeping totally laid out on the bench. 

____

3C. 

____

This was it. Behind this door was the boy who had stomped on his heart into a gazillion pieces without even a single word. Naruto took a few deep breaths and knocked, then entered. Inside the room was just as cold. Naruto looked around the quiet room, taking in the blue curtains, the picture of a dog hung under the wall-light, the soft rhythmic beeping of the monitor, basically taking in everything but the patient himself. 

____

He sat on the chair that was positioned by the bed. The motion roused the blue-haired boy from his sleep. 

____

Blearily, Sasuke rubbed his eyes and made an effort to sit up when his eyes fell on the beautiful, addictive blues. “Naruto?” 

____

“Yeah. How are you feeling?” 

____

This was it. They had to face their demons now. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really bad for Gaara when I wrote this chap :`(  
> Comment if you liked it! <3


	15. The Boy Counting Mexico Buns

There was an uncomfortable silence that rid the room of its peaceful serenity when Sasuke was still asleep. It wasn’t that Sasuke didn’t know what to talk about, instead, he just didn’t know which topic to tackle first. Should he uncover his condition first or apologise about his reaction to Naruto’s confession? 

Sasuke played the coward and dived in with a light conversation about Naruto’s trip first. “How was it back in your hometown?” 

“Everything’s as it was since I’ve left. Although, there’s this new Mexican restaurant that served the best tacos I had ever eaten…” Naruto began telling stories of the days he was away, someplace out of Sasuke’s reach. 

It might have been selfish of Sasuke but the thought that Naruto was miles away, enjoying himself without Sasuke left a sour aftertaste in him. He knew that he had no right to feel that way since he had made Naruto cry during the summer festival but the stinging revelation of what his actions had brought him – Naruto’s leaving – did not sit well in his stomach. 

Sasuke watched as Naruto’s face light up about the kingfisher he spotted by the river in his hometown; the chonky cat that once scratched Naruto’s hands was still sassy as ever or the old gelato shop now sells durian flavour. This simple moment of just the two of them again, laughing and enjoying each other’s company had Sasuke made up his mind to delay the big revelation. 

Just another hour was all he asked. The messy parts can wait. 

Naruto went to get food to fill his tummy after his 4-hour ride while Sasuke laid on his bed, finally accepting that he had escaped from the topic for long enough. It was now or never. 

Naruto returned with two granola bars. He handed Sasuke one but the alpha put it aside. He took a deep breath and said, “Naruto, I have something to tell you.” 

The omega wore a questioning look but quietly took his seat. 

“The night of the festival, I’m sorry for running away like that. I-.” Sasuke carefully approached the topic but was cut off by Naruto. 

“No, it’s ok. You don’t have to worry about it. It was just… a mistake.” 

Oh, fuck. A mistake. Sasuke felt like his heart was dunked in cold water. However, he powered through the aching in his heart and continued. “Naruto. Mistake or not, I’m still sorry. I was a coward and I hurt you nonetheless. I couldn’t give you an answer because I’m actually… I have the reproductive system of an omega. I go into heat just like any other omegas.” 

“W-wait. What? So, you’re an o-omega?”, Naruto stuttered in bewilderment. 

“No. Yes. I mean, I’m an alpha and an omega.”, Sasuke managed to lay out the information as much as he could all the while his fingers fiddled the pointy edge of the pillow case, a sign of nervousness. He didn’t dare look at Naruto. He didn’t want to know what face Naruto was making. Disgust? Abhorrence for tricking him for so long? Sasuke ended with another apology. 

“Must have been so hard, to have to shoulder so much by yourself.”, Naruto said softly as he tentatively held Sasuke’s hand to stop it from the excessive fiddling. 

Sasuke nodded his head but said nothing. 

“Sasuke, you’re still the same boy as you were one week ago. Your skin still fair and the dark blue tone of your hair still mesmerizes me when the sun hits it in an angle. Being an omega doesn’t change anything that I see in you.” 

For the tenth time today, Sasuke felt like crying again but he held it in. He sat as straight as he could on the spongy hospital bed and turned to face Naruto. The blue of Naruto’s irises sucked him in to a place that reminded him of paradise and the whiskers on his cheeks screamed for him to trace along them softly with his finger. 

“Naruto, I know you said that it was a mistake that you confessed to me during the festival. However, now, I’m absolutely clear on what I’m about to say. I like you. I’ve liked you since the day I saw you counting Mexico buns in the bakery. Seriously, I went back to the shop after my run to get another glimpse of you but I left with a box of cream puffs instead.”, the memory made Sasuke chuckled. “Would you go out with me? I don’t know what surprise my body might spring on me again, but I know my heart will never change. Ever. Ok, this is getting sappy. Are you getting uncomfortable? Should I stop?” 

“No, don’t stop. Continue.” Naruto instructed as a grin spread across his lips, no longer able to contain the giddy happiness that Sasuke always managed to unleash in him. 

Sasuke said nothing though but just squinted his eyes, as of trying to make out a figure far away. “I forgot my lines. Shit! I had replayed it so many times before going to sleep just now.” 

Naruto burst out laughing, every negative thought that had encircled his mind for the past week dissipated into irrelevance. Sasuke was captivated by the sound of his laughter as the edge of his lips also tugged upwards. 

“So…?”, Sasuke asked, uncertain of Naruto’s answer to his heated, embarrassing confession. 

“I’ll date you, Uchiha. And I was lying when I said it was a mistake. I was just trying to-.” 

“Doesn’t matter. You’re mine now. Finally!”, Sasuke cheered as he scooped Naruto into a warm hug. Naruto circled his arms around Sasuke as well, melting under the embrace of the alpha. Sasuke spotted Shikamaru, Chouji and Kisame’s face plastered outside the small window on the door, pumping their fists in the air and giving silent applaud for Sasuke’s new relationship. In turn, Sasuke gave them a thumbs up and a smile. 

On the same day, Sasuke explained his condition to granny, Kisame and Chouji as well. The shackles weighing him down had come loose. He was able to talk about the previously unspeakable so much more easily now and the way everbody just accepted him made him wonder what he was so ashamed about in the first place. 

Sasuke was discharged from the hospital two days later. Iruka had double checked that Sasuke’s name was not in the system and things had settled down around Sasuke. 

He visited Naruto every day at the bakery. 

“Yuck, couples.”, Kisame would say with his features scrunched up, acting disgusted. 

The boundaries between him and Naruto had vanished as well. Naruto would randomly demand cuddles – which was absolutely adorable – and Sasuke would happily obliged, rolling himself in his blinding affection for the omega. 

Another huge aspect of Sasuke’s life that had changed was the independence from the heat suppressants. He made sure to stay in his room and only his room when he’s home, to let Iruka bring him to the bakery instead of walking and stay in the second floor of the bakery at all times until Itachi comes up with a solution for Sasuke’s heat. 

Friday came around again. The patriarch had returned from his business trip so the Uchiha family gathered at the dining table for their dinner. 

“You were hospitalized when I was away, Sasuke?”, Fugaku asked, his voice void of worry. 

“Yes.” 

“I heard you were excused from track practices for another week?” 

“Yes.” 

Fugaku fixed a hard glare at his son. “What has gotten into you? It’s a disgrace that an Uchiha – my son of all people had to be excused from practice for two weeks. I would have been so ashamed if I were you.” 

The other family members said nothing. Sasuke sat quiet in his seat, smaller than ever and accepting the harsh comments that came at him, like darts thrown at a dartboard. For years, he had prided himself in his athletic abilities compared to his brother’s academic achievements. However, now with his track club riding on a thin thread, he was just an ordinary boy with average academic scores born in the wrong household. 

“I’ve realized that recently you had skipped your routine evening runs and holed yourself up in your room doing god knows what. Continue running or I would be forced to hire a trainer to get your ass out of the bedroom. For god’s sake, I’m sure I’ve repeatedly warned the two of you that as alphas of the Uchiha family, we are carrying not only the expectations of our relatives but also the public’s. This house cannot raise a son that-.” Fugaku was lost in his usual preaching until a hard smack of the table startled even the brutal man himself. 

Itachi was fuming in his seat. His fingers were balled so tight and the shock of the impact between his fist and the table had tipped the salt shaker over. “WOULD YOU GIVE IT A FUCKING REST ALREADY?!”, he screamed at the top of his lungs at his father. “Aren’t you concerned why he had to take time out from his practice? What’s so bad about taking a break or two? You been going on about how we should be at the top but what’s so special about a spot where you stand alone!?” 

One moment, Itachi was shouting in anger and the next he felt a maddening hot sting across his cheeks where his father had slapped him for his outburst. 

“I shall not tolerate such disrespect under my roof. How dare you raised your voice against your father!?” 

The tension that blanketed the dining room was beginning to scare even the servants that were poised by the side. They trembled like leaves exposed to cold breeze under the pressure of two agitated, powerful alphas. 

“FATHER!? I bet you don’t even know the names of Sasuke’s friends, and you dare address yourself as our father? I don’t think you’ve even stepped into our room once these last four months!”, Itachi bellowed fearlessly at his raging father, the last straw of patience out the window. 

“Itachi-kun, what’s wrong? What’s with the sudden outburst? Why don’t we all sit down and have a proper conversation?”, the lady of the house suggested. Young and naïve, she fell for the strong demeanor of Fugaku when she was absent from the Uchiha family registry but now, 27 years later, maybe what had attracted her back then was the last thing she wished for in a husband. 

“Mom, sorry but please don’t interfere.”, Itachi said, calmly to his mother. 

Aggressive pheromones from Itachi and Fugaku coated every last inch of the dining room and living room. Beta servants cowered at their stations, terrified by the intense pressure that could easily tear them apart emotionally if they even let a slight weakness of will show. 

Sasuke looked to his mother, the gentle lady who was panic-stricken, then to the servants whose faces wore the expression of a soldier at war, scared shitless. 

No. This argument had to stop. Fighting with their father without being upfront of the main point was like watering off a duck’s back because in the head of an ignorant man, what they don’t see, do not concern them. 

With gathered valor, Sasuke stood up from his seat and pronounced himself an omega to everyone in the room. Heck, with the way he had scrambled to find his voice, even his own mother who was sitting beside him couldn’t hear him clearly, let alone his father who was positioned on the other end of the table. 

“If you have something to say, Sasuke, speak up like a man. Be confident in what you want to say, how are you going to command a vessel if you’re so unsure of your words?”, his father scolded sternly. 

Sasuke turned and gave Iruka, his butler a look – more like a sign. Iruka understood and began ushering the other servants out of the dining room, leaving the family and their respective butlers to their privacy, then he returned to his post. 

After a reassuring look from his brother, Sasuke finally announced in a solid, sure manner, “Mom, father, though I’m an alpha, I also go into heat like an omega.” 

Silence doused with disbelieve overtook the previously chaotic room. No words were uttered from their father, however, his mother croaked in a small voice, “Are you sure, Sasuke?” 

“I wouldn’t say this under a ‘maybe’, mom.”, Sasuke answered bitterly. 

His mother managed a smile. Not from relief, not from happiness, but from the fact that her son had come out and tell them instead of hearing such news from someone else. “Ok. You can tell me more about it later if you’re comfortable with it.” 

Now, all attention befell the patriarch at the very end of the table. What would be the reaction of a man who had always held aphas at high regards and also took pride in the fact that his sons were born as one? 

“What bullshit? I didn’t raise you for 16 years for you to pull such unpleasant jokes.”, Fugaku said and left the room in cold long strides. The reply from Fugaku even tore his stoic butler – head of butler of the Uchiha residence – into a disgusted frown. However, as a beta who serves, he had to courteously bow and leave to catch up with his master even though that was the last thing he wanted to do for such a cruel man. 

“Stand outside.”, Fugaku instructed his personal butler before locking himself in his office. The beta did as told, with his professional mask returned to his features. 

Back at the dining room, everybody was stunned at the turn of events. They thought that Fugaku would sort things out with his son, shout like usual but still set things straight but storming out like that was never a move in his book. 

“What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?”, Itachi cursed as his rage meter hit a new high score. “I’ll go and have a talk with him la-. Why are you smiling, Sasuke?” 

“Feels so good to get it off my chest.”, Sasuke said wholeheartedly. The fear that he had acutely anticipated was like a small fickle of black dot on a large white sheet of paper. Sasuke had his brother, his butler, his mother, Naruto, Kisame, granny, Shikamaru and Chouji. So many people who supported him and accepted every last flaw in him so why should he let his father’s one rejection drag him across the mud of self-loath? 

Mikoto finally stood from her seat and urged her sons for an embrace. They eagerly crowded around their mother, tightly squeezing the one lady who had loved them unconditionally. “I’m so proud of you two tonight!”, she praised her sons. She gave each of them a kiss on the cheeks and said, “Now, finish your dinner. I need to excuse myself. Gonna have a slow, long chat with your father.” 

An omega, with the most silky and beautiful hair, was the second Uchiha to walk out the room. A lady that had married to an Uchiha because of his strong personality but she didn’t wed without knowing the consequences of getting a man who seeks to strive. She knew what her future held in store for her. However, you don’t marry a strong-willed man unless you know that you’re able to keep them in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting a new chapter next week. So, check back in two weeks later. :)


	16. Collaboration Day

“Ma’am.”, the beta greeted her when she stood in front of the door to her enraged husband’s office. 

“Make sure nobody interrupts us.”, Mikoto instructed, then knocked on the door. She entered without waiting for an answer, her own anger rising to match her enemy’s. 

Fugaku sat in his seat, already nursing a bottle of fresh wine. He didn’t bother looking up at his visitor, certain that nobody but one person would be daring enough to face him in the state he was in. 

“What was that?”, Mikoto asked. 

He gave no reply, just continued sipping the beverage in his glass. What was that? Even he himself didn’t know. There was a numb sensation that coursed through his body when the look of certainty on his son’s face diminished any possibility of a distasteful joke. 

His wife strode forth and took his glass away by force, “Speak to me! Being like this isn’t going to solve anything.” 

“I had so much riding on him, harbored so much hope that he’d take on my smaller businesses but all that’s turned to naught if…” 

“If he’s an omega?”, Mikoto finished his sentence when he himself couldn’t find the words. “So, are you saying he’s able to succeed you only if he’s an alpha? The oh-so-mighty-alpha?” 

Again, Fugaku didn’t answer her question. There was no need to because such were his thoughts, taken straight out of his tongue without even himself having to voice them out. 

“You and your alpha-centric beliefs, do I look like I’m more worthless than you alphas?” 

“No, please don’t make this about you, Mikoto.”, the husband pleaded. 

“Ok, sorry. Do I, the representative of all the other omegas out there, present myself worthless to you, an alpha, for the years you’ve known me? Without us, you alphas would be a single half of an equation while the betas are busy among themselves. Sasuke had been doing fine, despite his affliction. He had placed himself top in the track competitions for the past years so I don’t see the necessity of changing your mind regarding his abilities. You’re just upset that he’s not an ‘alpha’.” 

Fugaku could feel the heat pooling from his wife even though the lady was speaking in a leveled manner. Shouting would do them no good in this conversation as it’d only incite a higher degree of annoyance. 

“You won’t understand, Mikoto. My colleagues don’t cast a good light on omegas and they’ll bully him when he’s in charge in the future.” 

“Are you worried that he’d have a hard time because of their bigoted views or are you worried that he’d let them swindle him out of your assets? I’m pretty sure that Sasuke would let neither happen. He’s just as capable as Itachi, omega or not.” 

Fugaku made no retaliations. He had none, in fact. Sasuke’s announcement definitely had come as a shock but there was no need for the strong denial subjected towards his own son. Why was he acting like this? What pride was he trying to salvage in this conversation? 

“I don’t know what you’re thinking right now, hell, sometimes I don’t even understand you when I try to. But be that as it may, I still love you more than a well of a thousand golds. So please, even if you don’t understand your sons now, love them as they are,” Mikoto said in a hopeful voice. “They don’t ask you to understand everything at once but the feeling of losing a parent's love just because they decided to confide in you is devastating. Go to their room. Sit down, have meaningless conversations and let loose around them. You’d be surprise at how many jokes Itachi have under his sleeves.” She chuckled at the memory of a certain joke that Itachi had shared when she was sick in bed from a cold. When all her thoughts had been conveyed, she checked the time on her watch. ‘8:45’ the hands shown. 

“I’ll be going now. Woofus doesn’t feed himself. Think about what I’ve said, Fugaku. You only have so much to lose.” She gave one last push of advice before exiting the room, surefooted and confident in her words. How much would the balance tip if the choice between husband and children were to present themselves on a scale? In her mind, clearer than ever, she knew which side would hers favour. Mikoto was a mother before a wife, and her children stood well before her husband. Hopefully, she wouldn’t be forced to pick sides because if she were to leave, you’d be damned to think that the omega would spare the man a second glance. 

Fugaku’s troubled thoughts swirled like a devastating tornado, sweeping every last obstacle in its path. The words left by his wife struck a chord deep in his heart and he knew, for every sentence strung, was a chance given to him by the lady. A countdown from her to him to gather his bearings and sort the relationship between father and sons or there’d be consequences. 

Sure, finding out about Sasuke’s secret was a surprise that would keep him awake for the next few nights but above all else, it was the words from the eldest son, sharp as a spear, that twisted through him. 

The sour implication that he was less than a father to them. To his own blood and kin. The shame that washed over him were like strings that controlled him into a marionette, ready to deliver a second blow if further disrespected. Looking back, he could have reacted differently to Itachi’s confrontation and Sasuke’s coming-out. Walking away was a low move, or as they say, ‘a coward’s trick’ that had protected his fragile ego from danger. 

He had to make things right. He _should_ but what was the right approach? He was comfortable playing the father who seek for high achievements; the one that wore the proud mask when his sons brought back splendid results. With that said, playing the loving, understanding father was not a suit in his cards. 

A squadron led by a commander who’s only equipped with battle speeches was as weak as a nation governed by an atrocious king that couldn’t give a rat’s ass about his people. As a commander of your vessel, you have to learn to calm your comrades when shells begin to fall to the ground or learn to communicate when problems arise. 

“I’m so not ready for this,” Fugaku laughed. Never had he admit defeat in the face of struggles, however, this time was not the case. Acknowledging it was a leap from his comfort zone and another jump was to begin making amends. 

One call of the butler and the man entered. He bowed, the order of having absolute respect for his master already engraved in his muscle memory since he entered the Uchiha household during the lead of the previous generation. “Yes, sir?”, the butler questioned. 

“I need a little help.” 

“Anything you ask, I shall oblige.” ~~~ 

Two days passed and Sasuke still hadn’t spoken to his father. Though it wasn’t uncommon to not see his father’s shadow in the house since the man mostly spent his time in his office. However, judging from the disaster dinner they had on Friday, Fugaku should have at least try to have a small talk with Sasuke. If the problem drags on, it might just tighten the strain on their father-son relation, ending in a severed relationship. 

Sasuke slumped onto his bed, the sweat that clung to his back now soaked into his shirt left him uncomfortable and itchy. He stayed true to the statement that coming out to his parents was an uplifting move but at the end of the day, the need to be accepted by your own parents would linger like your shadow cast upon by sunlight; following your every step. 

He grabbed a novel from the night table and proceeded to the page where he left off last night. Two sentences into the imaginary world, his phone chimes from the study table, a good few foot away from the bed. With a groan of annoyance, Sasuke stood up to check the notification though soon the displeasure would evaporate into a puff of steam. 

######  13:07 Sunday, From: U. Naruto 

######  Sasuke, can you lend us a hand here at the bakery tomorrow? We’re collaborating with the crepe cart down the street. Granny said it’s packed with customers every year during collaboration day but the part-timer from the crepe stall can’t make it.

######  13:08 Sunday, From: U. Sasuke 

######  What time do you need me there cuz my non-existing schedule looks quite packed. 

######  13:09 Sunday, From: U. Naruto 

###### Heh. 8 00. You’ll have to learn where which ingredients are so come earlier if you can. 

######  13:10 Sunday, From: U. Sasuke 

######  youve got to be more specific. I might come at 6 and sit on the bakery doorstep 

######  13:12 Sunday, From: U. Naruto 

######  I can imagine Iruka sitting with you on our doorstep. Lol. Just come at 8. 

Sasuke replied, ‘Ok, see you tomorrow,’ and fell back onto the bed smiling. Ah, what better way to spend a day than being next to his lover. 

NOT. God, the place was swarmed to the brim with customers. Apparently, the combination of two things, ‘%’ and ‘discount’ could pique any humans’ interest like a dog distracted by a squirrel on a tree. Familiar pedestrians who frequented the street but not the bakery would enter, then leave with a bagful of bread and as many crepes as their two hands could manage. The constant barrages of questions from people who fancy a date with the Uchiha was also an added stack of stress on an already busy day. 

“I gotta say, this year’s collaboration is a bigger success than the ones from the previous years. I’d wager that it’s because of you and Kisame pulling in the people,” the owner of the crepe shop, Jiraiya said. 

Sasuke just gave a smile, unable to come up with an reply. He handed the crepe over to the customer and moved the line along. 

“Hi, Sasuke-kun.”, a girl with pink hair greeted dreamily. Though her demeanor was friendly, Sasuke could see that under the mask was a girl who thought she was superior to the others because she was acquainted to the cute guy selling crepes. 

“Hi, what can I get for you?”, Sasuke asked as per his responsibility. 

“One chocolate strawberry please. With nuts on top.” 

Sakura took a small step closer to the counter separating the employees from the customers. “So, I heard you were asked to take a leave from track club. Was there something wrong?” 

Sasuke simply answered tersely, “Not really.” 

Sakura pursed her lips, unwilling to let the conversation – one sided conversation – die. “Did you do anything over the summer? Well, except that time I ran into you at the aquarium. Other than that, anywhere else you visited?” 

Sakura’s transparent attempt at flaunting her ‘friendship’ with Sasuke was causing a stir among the customers as some shot daggers at her but in the center of it all, the girl was bathing in the bitter jealousies; indulging in what she believed was a head start for her because they have been classmates for years. 

“Not much.” 

“So, when are you going back to track practice? You must miss running, don’t you?” 

“Next week, probably.” 

“Um, I never knew you worked at a crepe cart… Since when?” 

Sasuke’s well trained patience was running half-short now. 

“Since today,” Naruto answered from the bakery store door wearing a yellow apron with a duck imprinted on it. Casually, Naruto approached the cart and continued, “We’ve started going out and I was hoping he was willing to give us a hand since we were short on staff.” 

Sasuke threw a surprised look on Naruto, ‘who the hell is this confident boy?’, he thought. 

Naruto desperately hid the nervousness that came with his pretended confidence and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt. Without hesitation, the omega planted his quivering lips on Sasuke’s. Like all the other onlookers, Sasuke’s surprise peaked further up the scale. He was wide-eyed for a few nanoseconds but returned the kiss just as passionately after his brain failed to process anything. Because fuck it. Who cares what was happening? Uzumaki Naruto was kissing him. 

Sasuke closed his eyes to savour the moment as all time and space seemed to stop. He lifted his gloved hand to cup Naruto’s cheek, etching the smooth curve of it into the palms of his hand, moulding it to fit perfectly to the tan boy’s shape. 

“Alright, the batter’s burning. Go take a break.”, Jiraiya, the cart owner sighed playfully and snatched the spatula from the Uchiha’s left hand. “Pft, youths. Can you believe them?”, he joked to Sakura, oblivious to the girl’s attraction to one of the ‘youths’. 

“Let me help,” Iruka offered after rushing out from the bakery. He was stationed in the store because ‘the young master should not be left unattended under the circumstances. I know you guys would be able to subdue the situation if a mishap were to present itself but I’d like to be extra careful,’ was the butler’s explanation in the morning before the day got busy. 

Naruto reluctantly pulled away from his alpha, who was still a little dazed. He held Sasuke by the hand and rushed into the shop, up the stairs and into his room. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Was that a little too quick for our relationship?”, Naruto asked. 

Sasuke’s lovestruck expression was replaced by a grin. “I can’t believe our first kiss was you peeing on a lamppost.” 

“What?” 

“To mark your territory,” Sasuke clarified with a wider grin. 

“No, I wasn’t… Ok, in retrospect, I might have been doing that. Well, I remembered the girl from the time we were at the aquarium. I didn’t like it when she talked to you then and I also don’t like it when she talks to you now. Back then I was so timid in front of her when she made an advance on you but now, everything’s different. We’re dating an-.” Before Naruto could finish his nervous rambling, Sasuke took his face and pressed their lips together. 

The action now releasing higher doses of endorphin after Naruto admitted that he was jealous of Sakura. Sasuke let his tongue slid across the line between Naruto’s pressed lips, desperate for entry. Naruto allowed it without a second thought. Like a deer wandered into a village, looking round the stone buildings with curiosity, Sasuke explored every nook and cranny of Naruto’s mouth. The curve of his teeth, the taste of Naruto’s tongue which was just as enthusiastic as his. Every little bump sparked a new flame of desire in the Uchiha, the want to go further in a rush yet at the same time, to take things slower so that the moments were better relished. 

Sasuke awkwardly wrapped his arm around Naruto’s waist, unsure if Naruto would welcome the contact. To his relief, Naruto made no objection but moved closer, sticking his lower half close to the Uchiha. Blood rushed to Sasuke’s cock from the slight friction, sending it into a slow hardening process that gradually stretched against his trousers. Sasuke pushed his pelvis against Naruto for another rub, chasing the friction again. 

Naruto’s soft moan escaped him in a low hum, the sound vibrating Sasuke’s lips. They both pulled back to catch their breath, leaving a string of mixed salivas born from their passion. Unlike the depressing atmosphere in winter, summer brings a roaring of colours that induced a plethora of wonderous feelings much easily. With that said, Sasuke was achingly hard for the omega bathed in yellow sunlight in front of him. The slender waist in his arms that trembled with pleasure did nothing more than rouse a hunger Sasuke didn’t know he had in him. Furthermore, the sight that Naruto, the omega he had yearned for was hard from his kiss; from his touch; from his warmth. 

While Sasuke was being indecisive of his next move, Naruto sloppily undid Sasuke’s trousers to release the trapped member. His skills were unmeasured and unflattering which some other people would find unattractive but to Sasuke, it was adorable. It would mean that he was Naruto’s first and he liked the thought of it. To be Naruto’s first at something, then maybe a lot of things to come. The first for Naruto’s trip to the onsen; the first to see Naruto’s face distorted in pleasure; the first to learn the erogenous zones hidden like spies undercover. Then, if he could be so bold to believe in promises of ‘forever’, to be the last too. 

Naruto was surprised by the length of an alpha. His finger quivered as it ran a line up the hard member and the thick veins that lifted his fingers slightly from time to time had Naruto swallow the saliva lodged in his throat, the erotism of it all sending a rushing need to start his heat cycle early. This was the first time Naruto wanted his heat to come; the first time wishing that an alpha would take him in a swirl of carnal desires during his heat. 

Naruto wrapped his palm around the throbbing flesh, the warmth of it almost a burning sensation. He tentatively tested the water, stroking it a little to check if Sasuke liked it. A little twitch of the finger was all the answer Naruto needed. He held a stronger grip this time and garnered speed, twisting his wrists along. 

“Ngh…”, Sasuke moaned as he slumped his face onto Naruto’s shoulder. “Naruto, you smell… so good…”, he complimented and buried his nose further into Naruto’s scent gland by the neck. The Uchiha licked on it and nibbled gently to prevent any permanent markings. Though it’s impossible to mate with an alpha unless the omega’s in heat, Sasuke didn’t want to scare Naruto away by moving too quickly. But oh, the yearn to just bite down hard on that tan neck until it drew blood; to saturate Naruto with his own pheromones so that every last person who comes within 5 meters radius of the omega would know better to stay away, it boiled fiercely within Sasuke, egging him on. 

‘Ah, now I’m the one who wants to pee on a lamppost,’, Sasuke chuckled to himself. 

As Naruto pleasured him, Sasuke moved swiftly to return the favour as well. He removed Naruto’s member and ran his thumb across the head, wiping away the precum that pooled into a bead. He mirrored Naruto’s movements, though his speed greatly surpassed the omega’s. 

Their breaths were in sync, both laboured and demanding for more oxygen. Naruto’s hips bucked forward when Sasuke rubbed around the head again, a sign of a sudden surge of intense pleasure. 

“There, feels good…”, Naruto said as he lifted his face to meet Sasuke in the eye to drive the point home. As a result, Sasuke concentrated his attacks mainly on the head, bringing Naruto immeasurable amount of pleasure which had the omega’s legs quivering like a newborn calf’s. 

“Your hand has stopped moving, Naruto,” Sasuke teased in a low voice. 

Naruto tried to stroke Sasuke’s cock like he did a few minutes ago but trembling fingers never do any good now, doesn’t it? The omega could barely stand straight, let alone collect enough strength to grip an 8-inch bulging cock of an alpha. 

Shrouded by their need for each other, anything outside of the two boys’ space were nothing but echoes of a distant land. That was, until a few loud bangs came from the door of Naruto’s room. 

“Shit, Sasuke…!”, Naruto groaned in agony when Sasuke’s grip accidentally got too tight around his member from the startle. 

“Hey, you two,” Kisame called out from outside, “I know you want to get down and dirty but I can only knead a dough so quickly. So, tuck up your pants and come down!” 

“Um… Ok! Give us a minute!”, Sasuke replied while casting his lover an apologetic look. “Are you ok?”, he asked the wounded boy. 

“Yeah…”, Naruto barely choked. 

“I’ll call for reinforcements,” Sasuke said as he dialed for Itachi’s number. “Hey, I need some help at my friend’s bakery. Can you come down and give us a hand?... Yes, that one… Yes, he’s here… Ok, bye.” 

“So, my brother and his butler are on their way. Shall we continue?” 

Naruto squinted his eye at the Uchiha in disbelieve. 

“The mood’s ruined now, huh," Sasuke said as he gave an awkward laugh. 

“Let’s try again next time. We’ve both gone soft anyway.” Naruto stood up and adjusted his pants while trying to cheer up Sasuke. “Aw, don’t make that face. We’ll have all the time in the world after this.” 

Sasuke sighed but packed up nonetheless. When Naruto walked past him, he quickly grabbed the Uchiha and graced him with a peck on the cheeks as compensation. “Come on. I want to meet your brother.” Then he exited the room, leaving Sasuke wanting more again. 

“He’s lucky that he’s cute,” Sasuke sulked to himself but still followed Naruto back to the chaos downstairs. 


	17. Collaboration Day Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, they did wash their hands after... that, for those who were wondering. Forgot to put it in :)  
> Anyway, enjoy! <3

A foreign car pulled down the street and parallel parked skillfully in one try. “Don’t worry. I won’t do anything unsightly, you don’t have to keep an eye on me. Go do whatever you want,” Itachi said from the backseat to his butler. 

“Ok, young master,” Kakashi answered but when he looked out at the beta working at the crepe cart, his heart urged him to reconsider. “Maybe I’ll help out here as well. I have nothing on my plate now anyway.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

They both got out simultaneously, though one stopped at the crepe cart while the other entered the bustling bakery. 

“Hi, anything I can help with?”, Kakashi asked Iruka who was manning the stoves. 

“Hi, you’ll have to ask Jiraiya-san,” replied Iruka as he swung the spatula at Jiraiya’s direction. 

“Could you run to the supermarket? We’re running out of strawberries, blueberries, peanuts… chocolate spread? Wait, let me check. I came totally underprepared today,” Jiraiya said with a laugh. 

The cart owner rummaged through his ice box, sorting out the last of his inventory. Iruka skillfully flipped the crepe over, his graceful motion uninterrupted by the sudden presence of another alpha though a weird nervousness that pricked at his fingers left questions unanswered. There was no conversation between the two butlers, only the small mumbling of numbers came from Jiraiya under the cart. 

Iruka’s keen observation had him realise that some customers in line were checking the alpha out, sneaking glances and discreetly taking pictures of the tall, brooding alpha with a mysterious mask that cloaks his features. That blue mask inevitably invites the wild imagination of many; thoughts like ‘What would he look underneath?’ or ‘How would it feel to be the only one to know what his whole face looks like?’ would swirl into a lustful need to be ‘special’ to Kakashi. Surely, if Kakashi were to work at the cart, he’d attract more customers than Iruka ever would, as hard as it was to admit it. 

“I’ll go to the supermarket. You stay here and cook,” Iruka said to Kakashi, handing the spatula over. 

“Why? That’s a little sudden,” Kakashi asked. 

“My legs are sore from standing,” Iruka lied, though in no chance was Kakashi convinced. They were butlers and standing around all day doing chores was their way of life, so the excuse was only as believable as an announcement of a cure for mortality. 

Luckily, Kakashi made no retort and took over the station. A satisfied smile spread across the first customer’s face, as if a silent thanks for Iruka’s last-minute decision. 

“Here, I’ve come up with a list of things that needs to be replenished. Here’s the money. If it’s short, please pay first, I’ll pay you back.” 

Iruka took the list from Jiraiya and did a quick scan in case if he lost the paper on the way. 

“Bye,” Kakashi said to him. There was no outline of his lips against the mask but after months of interacting with the alpha butler, frustratingly so, Iruka knew that Kakashi was smiling at him. A little gesture that filled Iruka with a small sense that he was ‘special’; that he could tell what others couldn’t about the man called Hatake Kakashi. 

“Bye,” immediately, Iruka turned and left. What foolishness to think of such ridiculous notions when his sole purpose was to aid Sasuke, just like Kakashi was to Itachi. Nothing should weight more than his responsibilities, just as nothing should occupy his heart nor his head but his duty as the young master’s sworn butler. Being ‘special’, feeling ‘special’ all these were unnecessary in the long list of his duties. Like that, just as shyly and slowly as his feelings had made itself known from the cracks of the rock-solid heart, they were squashed into rubbles by his stubborn rationalities. 

~~~

This was Itachi’s first time stepping into the bakery, the place where Kisame had slept and spent most of his time in. Well, how did Itachi know that, you might wonder? With a little, shameless stalking by having Kakashi specifically take this road and subtly asking Sasuke questions here and there was how. 

The old lady busying by the register perked up when she laid eyes on the young man. “You’re Sasuke-kun’s brother, right? He’s in the back.” 

Itachi thanked her and made his way to the kitchen entry. 

All words left him as he watched Kisame worked by the ovens. The muscles strained over the black shirt that hugged tightly around the strapping body did justice on the attractive, tall figured omega. Kisame may have worn a yellow pineapple apron loosely over the front but if one were to look closely, the toned muscles in his abs suggested the omega a man who worked out plenty. 

Itachi watched on as his brother meticulously decorated the danishes lined on a tray, putting on the blueberries and dusting powdered sugars. Beside him was a yellow-haired boy who Itachi assumed was the omega his brother had been pining for. The whiskered boy, or Naruto, as Sasuke would address him, laughed when a joke, incomprehensible to Itachi circled the room, leaving Sasuke a dazed boy as if presented with a bagful of sweets.

The sight of his brother enjoying himself in a small kitchen, with people neither of fame nor wealth, set his mind at ease. Compared to such simple happiness, attending formal parties lined with a buffet or spending evenings with his fiancée in a well-maintained rose garden never brought him any joy worth bragging. Truthfully so, he’d rather spend one summer day laying eagle-spread across a tatami floor, all reservation abandoned and surrounded by the people he loved. Standing at the doorway, Itachi clenched at his chest, the want and need for simple happiness an emotional tug that he never knew existed in him. 

Kisame looked up and caught his eye. They didn’t say anything, just a period of holding each other’s gaze while a million sparks danced to their turmoiled desires for their soulmate, destined for each other predetermined before they even met. Kisame no longer referred Itachi with hostility anymore, unlike the first time they met at the Uchiha residence. Well, maybe still a little bit but not as much, though the Uchiha has yet to figure out the origin of Kisame’s unfriendliness towards him. 

“Oh, you’re here. That was quick,” Sasuke said. “Here, an apron.” Sasuke passed his brother a pink apron with a peach ass emoji and introduced his lover to Itachi. “This is Naruto. We’re, um… together.” 

“Hi. Nice to meet you!”, Naruto greeted with a sheepish smile. His nervousness was justifiable since his mental image of Itachi was totally inaccurate from the original. He felt like an ugly squid compared to the other three good looking men in the room, the one out of place. 

“And that one’s Kisame. I’m sure… you’ve met before,” Sasuke said with a sly smirk. 

“Yeah, hi,” Itachi said. 

Kisame merely nodded his head. 

“Um, so is there anything I can do?” 

“You can work at the front. Take in the empty trays and assist customers,” Naruto said from behind the kitchen counter. 

“Why don’t Kisame help you out? Naruto and I will handle the baking,” Sasuke suggested with another smirk. Oh, he was having way too much fun seeing Itachi struggle to breathe every time he met eyes with Kisame. And it was just as well, since his older brother needed a little push to pursue what he truly desired. 

Sasuke was never on board with the arranged marriage Fugaku had set up for Itachi. Hence, if Itachi found someone one day who he’s willing to risk their father’s fury over, you’d be damn sure that Sasuke would be there to support him all the way, all guns blazing. 

Kisame heaved a long sigh, true to what he was feeling – dread to be in the same room with the black-haired Uchiha. “Let’s go. Must be taxing for granny to work by herself outside. And,” Kisame warned with one finger raised to Itachi, “you’ll listen to everything I say. Ok?” 

In turn, Itachi placed his hand on his heart, a pledge to the omega, “You have my word.” 

“Good. Let’s go.” 

The two left, leaving Sasuke and Naruto in the small kitchen, humid with the heat from the oven and the summer weather that leave most people a tad bit annoyed. 

“Is there something going on between Kisame and your brother?”, Naruto asked. 

“You could tell?” 

“Yeah. An indescribable tension.” 

“Good. Hope my dad sees it too someday. So, which bread are we on to next?” 

Kisame led Itachi to the front of the shop where poor old granny in her golden age of 76 was scurrying around assisting customers. The lady seemed about to break down from overworking, as resilient as she looked on the outside. 

“Granny, we got it from here! Go take a looooong break,” Kisame said as he took his place at the register. 

“Oh, thank you, my legs are killing me. And Sasuke’s brother? Your name?” 

“Uchiha Itachi, ma’am,” the suave alpha bowed. 

“Beautiful name! Well, I’ll see to it that you and Sasuke be paid for the help you put in today.” 

“It’s ok ma’am.” Itachi took granny’s hand into his and said in a cool voice, “always a pleasure to help out a pretty lady.” 

“Oh, smooth, I can see how the rumours about the Uchiha’s two sons are lady killers,” granny commented with a childish giggle. 

“Stop hitting on granny and start working. That guy over the third shelf looks like he needs help.” 

“And with that I’ll take my leave,” Itachi kissed the back of granny’s hand and left. 

The afternoon played out like a scene from an apocalyptic movie where people push and squeeze their way into a shop. One customer after another approached Itachi, some asking for assistance while others asked for the alpha’s personal information though it was safe to say that every last one of them were hungry for the man himself. People who really had questions about the product would eventually choose to ask Kisame instead. 

When the situation finally quieted down during the evening break, only then were the two able to have a conversation. 

“How did you get my number when Sasuke was sent to the hospital?”, Itachi questioned while sweeping the floor. 

“Your brother suddenly gave it to me one day,” Kisame answered. 

“Why?” 

“How would I know? He’s your brother.” 

Itachi gave up but changed another to another topic, “Why did you hate me so much back then? The first time you came to our house.” 

“I was? Can’t remember.” 

“There, you’re being cold to me again. Did I do anything to you?” 

“Not really.” 

There was a silence on Itachi’s turn, long enough to make Kisame feel guilty. 

“Ok, fine, I was a little hostile to you back then. I’m sorry,” the omega finally caved. 

“Why?” 

Kisame looked to the man, the one who had his heart racing with one look even only through a picture and said, “I can’t tell you that. But I mean it, I’m sorry for misplacing my anger on you.” 

“I’ll take what I can get. You’re forgiven.” Itachi chuckled in response. 

Kakashi and Iruka entered the shop after tidying up the cart, both butlers soaked through their clothes and vest under the summer heat. 

“There’s no need to wear that second layer. You can just take it off since we’re not at the Uchiha residence anymore,” Itachi said to them. 

“It’s fine. We can handle this much,” Kakashi said. 

“No, take them off. I don’t want you to faint from heatstroke and cause more trouble. Iruka, you too.” 

Without a second of consideration, they removed their vests and hung them on the rack at the corner of the shop because creating trouble was the last thing a butler wanted.

Introductions were exchanged between Kakashi and Kisame, then the four proceeded to join the others in the kitchen. 

“Here, help yourself to the chilled juice and pizzas,” granny said to them, comfortable with the usual role of fattening up young people with food and beverages. 

Everybody chatted and filled their stomach. Two hours passed by in a swift, and the bakery as well as the crepe cart were open for business again. 

“Run the shop, Naruto. Jiraiya and I are going to the supermarket for some ingredients.”, oba-chan said while she grabbed her purse and recycle bags. 

“Aye aye, captain!”

“Aren’t you the cutest grandson ever. I just want to fit you in my tiny pocket,” granny giggled. “Well, bye. Don’t burn down anything!” 

Naruto waved his grandmother good bye and went back to the kitchen. They worked in pairs, busying till the last minute before the shop closes. At 8, they all finally tidied everything and settled down for a rest. 

“Sorry everyone, but before you sit down, help move the shelves to the side and carry out the table from the kitchen. Because… we’re having beef and hotpot!”, granny announced with two large recycled bags in her hand. “Today was a huge success! So, we shall feast tonight!” 

The boys whistled and cheered, all too happy to end the day slurping on delicious broth and relishing the rich taste of expensive meat. 

“You don’t eat beef often in your house?”, Naruto asked Sasuke. 

“We do but our father’s more accustomed to western cuisines, not hotpot or miso soup.” 

Everybody cooperated on setting up the hotpot and laying out all the stuff granny had bought from the supermarket. They added plenty of ingredients into the soup and covered it up to boil. 20 minutes later and it was done, the aroma that wafted about welcomed every starving tummy to its hot, bubbling contents. 

“Let’s dig in!”, granny announced cheerily. Most of them flocked to the center, each holding a pair of chopsticks and a bowl, everybody except the two butlers. 

Granny made her way to the two men who were poised at the back of the room by the wall, their habits as butler unshakable even in such situation. She grabbed their arms and forcefully guided them to the crowd. "You two don't have to be so reserved. Let loose and fatten up! I'm sure Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun wouldn't mind." 

Itachi handed over two bowls and pairs chopsticks to them. "Dig in." 

Iruka looked at Sasuke, unsure if he could. In return, Sasuke smiled and went back to talking with Naruto.

The old lady slapped their back, "Go on," she urged. 

"Then, don't mind if we do," Kakashi said and helped himself with a bowlful of broth and various types meat balls.

"Thank you," Iruka said to granny.

"No problem. Youngsters should eat more," granny replied, the brightest smile on her lips. 

Outside the store, was another foreign car parked opposite the bakery. Inside sat two men and a woman. Fugaku was finally ready to face his sons after two sleepless nights turning in his bed while the disappointment of having let his family down weight like dumbbells on his chest. 

He had waited all afternoon in the living room – a rare occasion which even he himself had to admit, for his sons to return so that he could have a proper talk with them. Alas, he sat alone, newspaper in hand that never flipped while the maids rushed around preparing dinner and turning on the lights for him. Was this how Itachi and Sasuke had felt when he constantly left for business trips and their mother was busy entertaining obnoxious ladies in the garden? Fugaku felt his heart ache for his past absence in their lives, leaving them to their own devices with only a butler to guide them. 

As the sun slid lower down the horizon, Fugaku got more uneasy. He paced back and forth in the wide room, thinking that maybe his sons were in some trouble. 

“You’re worrying. What’s wrong?”, Mikoto asked as she came in from the back door with a tray of biscuits. 

“Itachi and Sasuke are not back yet.” 

“You’re worrying that your 16 years old and 22 years old sons are not back yet?” 

“Yeah. What if something had happened? Itachi had stopped with the frivolous activities for quite some time now so what if he’s back on it again?”, Fugaku said nervously. 

“Calm down. Kakashi's with him and you should believe in them more. Although, it is a little odd that Sasuke’s still not home so late. Have you called Iruka or Kakashi?” 

“No…”

“And... aren’t you going to call them? They’re pretty much always together with their butler."

Fugaku looked to his butler, his eyes asking the man to help because Fugaku hadn’t had Iruka and Kakashi’s number saved. 

While the butler was on the phone, Mikoto sat down on the couch with a pat on the side as an invitation for Fugaku to do the same. “It’s rare for you to be here. Have you been waiting for your sons to come home? Are you perhaps… ready to talk to them now?” 

Fugaku could barely hold the courage to look his wife in the eye when he answered, “I was waiting for them but I’m not sure if I’m ready yet. Even though words come naturally when I’m in a business transaction, I’m never good at talking with our sons.” 

“Well, if you’ve been waiting here, doesn’t that mean you’re trying? The words will come to you, just like that one time you bought me flowers on our anniversary. You didn’t prepare a speech but blindly stumbled through a weird string of sappy sentences, right? But in the end, you got the message through,” Mikoto laughed as she reminisced the magical day of falling in love with Fugaku again despite his awkwardness and stoic demeanor. 

Fugaku looked at his wife, a lady whose heart could swell larger than an elephant’s and the gentleness in her touch would leave his skin all prickly. He felt sorry for her. Sorry that he stopped celebrating their anniversary because business seemed more important than the vow to his spouse; sorry that he made her feel obligated to attend those stupid social parties when instead she could be reading her favourite book or taking a long jog at the park; he felt sorry that after all the years, she was still here, with him. 

“Mikoto,” the patriarch said as he took her hand into his, small into large calloused ones. “I love you. I promise I’ll buy you flowers, any colour on any day from now on. I love you so much and I’m so sorry and so thankful that you’re still here and please don’t give up on me.” 

The lady, gentle as she was, knocked on Fugaku’s forehead with all she had. In a stern voice, she warned that such ridiculous thoughts should be banished to the corner of a hellhound’s den because she made a vow too, no matter in sickness, health good times or bad. All she did was stuck with it. “I’ll never give up on you. Except to get you to eat your veggies. Why the hell are you still picky with your food?” 

Fugaku shrugged with a smile but kissed her forehead. 

“Master and madam,” the butler said, “Kakashi said that all four of them are at the bakery that Sasuke’s friend’s grandmother runs. Would you like to go down there?” 

“Yeah. If I want to get to know Sasuke, I’m pretty sure that should be first place to start. You want to come as well, Mikoto?”, he stood up and asked with extended hand. 

“Yes! Oh, I’m finally going to see ‘Naruto’! Sasuke’s been talking about him non-stop.” 

To the present, they were in the car, watching from afar their two sons smiling brighter than the sun itself in a small shop in a shopping district. Fugaku’s eyes couldn’t leave the scene before him. How long has it been since he had seen them laugh? Not Friday dinners and certainly not any other time of the days. God, how much had he failed as a father? 

“You okay?”, Mikoto asked with a soft grip on his hand. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”, Fugaku replied as he returned the grip, accompanied by slight tembles. 


	18. Walking Down Forgiveness Lane

One moment Fugaku was ready and the next moment, he backed out again. “No, wait. Let’s wait another few minutes.” 

The other two occupants in the car said nothing, patient as always. 

Fugaku took a deep breath to steel the throbbing nerves in his system. There’s no better time than now, especially when his wife was beside him, a rock to his ever-shaking building.

“Ok. I’m ready. Let’s do this…”

“No. I can’t. Give me a few more minutes…”, Fugaku said, his indecisiveness and cowardice taking charge for the first time in a long time. Business transactions never sent him into a bundle of nerves, unlike confronting his sons. This was an uncharted territory; akin to an unfamiliar boss in a game where its weaknesses were hidden like a TV remote lost in a sofa. He had to pluck what’s left of his courage and face his sons. 

“You can do it tomorrow if you’re not ready,” his wife said beside him, her hand still in his. “There’s no need to rush it. At least now I know you’re making an effort, small as it may be.” She smiled and all the wonderous feelings he harbored for the prepossessing woman made his heart clench. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized to the lady. 

“It’s ok,” she consoled softly, like a mother to her child. 

The butler eyed at the rear-view mirror and a small smile played on his lips as he watched the rare scene painted on the glass. How long had he last seen his master unguarded? Exposed to the emotional troubles that made him realise that the Uchiha empire was built on sand that could bury it whole if family disputes were not resolved. As the butler for Fugaku for decades, it was infrequent to see the man rattled. 

Fugaku was talented in more aspects than the average alphas. Furthermore, he was born in a distinguished family, a sure sign that the future held no more than only one or two difficulties ahead, speedbumps that slow his grinding gears to a slower pace. Well, now contrary to that belief, since Mikoto came along, the number had increased significantly. 

Being smart and wealthy served no aid in the face of love, such was the same for everyone. Ah, he could still remember when Fugaku met the woman for the first time. How his vocabulary failed him and the mountain of gifts did him no good in the race for her affection. Mikoto stripped him to a vulnerability unbeknown to him, opened new doors to different shades of desires and emotions never experienced. 

She made the alpha a better man; his sons made him a better man; Fugaku was growing and the butler, his back slightly hunched now due to old age catching up on him, was relieved to be able to see it. To see the little boy he had attended become an honourable man and that his past service was not wasted. 

“Sir, shall we head back?”, the butler asked from the driver’s seat. 

“It’s ok. I wanna watch them a little longer.” 

The car was quiet. Nobody had anything to say. The two parents watched their children enjoy themselves to mouthful of broths and meat while the butler reminisced the past. A small regret that had haunted him was that Fugaku never got to enjoy a similar happiness when he was in high school, or any other time in his youth. 

Fugaku’s shoulder had always carried the burdens of being an heir in lieu of the arm of a friend. Sometimes, he wondered if the patriarch would rewrite some parts of his childhood. To go to school by foot; to play truancy from time to time or even take up a hobby. 

“Shit, duck!”, the master shouted. 

Everybody swiftly ducked their heads below the window. 

“I think Itachi saw us,” he said in a hushed voice, as if his son had Vulcan hearing abilities. “Drive! Drive!” 

“You asked me to duck! How am I supposed to drive when my eyes are staring at my crotch?”, the butler reasoned, one of the atypical moments when his bewilderment overrides his rule to follow orders. 

“Stop hiding. Itachi knows it’s us. He’d know what cars we own. Oh, he just pointed us out to Sasuke,” Mikoto announced, her head no longer lowered. 

“DRIVE!” 

“Stop freaking out,” the lady smacked her husband’s arm. 

Fugaku took a peek out the window and he watch as two of his sons, one taller than the other, though both good looking, strode towards the car. 

“I love seeing them walk like that. They have a dignified aura around them, like they’d beat you up if you hurt somebody important to them,” Mikoto commented with a giggle, admiring the products that both their genes generated. 

Fugaku looked to the shop and all eyes were on the car. 

Sasuke gave a few taps on the tinted window. Wait, their car had tinted windows, why the hell did they even need to duck? 

Fugaku rolled down the window, his eyes concentrated on anything but his sons. 

“Mom… and father?”, Sasuke addressed but was surprised to see Fugaku inside as well. 

“Hey, sweeties! We were just uh…,” Mikoto struggled to find a decent excuse. 

“We were sight-seeing. Can’t have the car wasting away in the garage, right?” Fugaku quickly interjected. 

Itachi said nothing. He watched at the side, eyes cold towards his father, the anger still spewing from the incident two nights ago because his little brother was still hurt, and the father had yet to make any move to resolve the problem. 

“Ok, we’ll go back now. Have fun and don’t stay out too late,” Mikoto said. 

The boys were about to leave but at the spur of the moment, Fugaku decided to take action, all hesitance vaporized. “Tomorrow. Um, please leave tomorrow morning empty, both of you.” 

This caught the children by surprise. They nodded their head and left promptly after. 

Fugaku rolled up the window, obscuring his face from the outside world. Mikoto gave him a look a mixture of proudness and pure love. 

“Should we get ice-cream?”, Mikoto asked with a chuckle, the wild child in her awoken. 

“Is this a date? Are you asking me out on a date?”, Fugaku replied with another question, his lips curved into a smile as well. 

“Yeah. I wanna go to the museum but that seems a little too upscale for a simple date. So, shall we?” 

Fugaku pretended to ponder on the irresistable invite. “Hmm… What about the dinner the maids had prepared back home?” 

“I’ll have them packed for tomorrow’s lunch. Now, you don’t have any excuse to turn down such enchanting invite from an alluring woman such as myself, right?”, Mikoto asked, still wearing the outfit from evening tea. 

“Ok, then. Let’s get ice-cream. Start the car.” 

“Yes, master,” The butler obeyed and pushed on the ignition. He looked at the rear-view mirror again. The image of the master years ago, young and infatuated, the love unmistakable in Fugaku’s eyes flashed before the smooth glass. So many years had passed since the last time he was instructed to chauffer the couple to their destination for a date and this time, the butler would gladly do it again. 

The master was still charmed. The couple was still in love, and would be for the years to come. 

The next morning, Fugaku sat up on the bed, his hair ruffled into a bird nest. He took a quick glance around the room. The chair was toppled over, their clothes strewn across the floor without order. The alpha looked to the other side of the bed, where Mikoto laid, still sound asleep from the wild night they had had. He smiled, thankful that he was able to land a captivating, strong woman as a partner for life. 

Fugaku rubbed his face to chase away the tiredness and stood up. However, a pain shot through his back and his leg muscles, making him double over. 

Mikoto’s laugh filled the room, and said in a cheery voice, “Guess you overworked yourself last night.” 

“Well, gotta impress the pretty lady, shouldn’t I?”, the man teased in return. “I’m going down for breakfast. And talk to my sons. You coming with?” 

“No. I’m still a little weak in the knees. I’m going to lie in,” Mikoto replied. 

“Must you say that?”, Fugaku asked, his face red from embarrassment, unaccustomed to a little dirty talk. 

Mikoto laughed heartily, a suitable start to a beautiful day. 

~~~

Sasuke entered the kitchen with his stomach growling from hunger. “Hey,” he greeted Itachi. 

The brother hummed in response; his gears not yet greased for action. 

“So, you gotten any closer to Kisame last night?”, Sasuke asked cheekily, like a mother interested in her pubescent son’s love life. 

“Yeah. He’s much feistier than I had imagined.” 

“I don’t think you know this but he almost slit my throat the first time I met him.” 

“He stared at me like he wanted to claw out my eyes when you brought him to our house that time,” Itachi shared his experience too. 

Sasuke took a sip of the coffee, “I’m pretty sure having a knife against my neck wins over your staring contest.” 

“Fine, you win.” 

“So, are you going to come with me to the bakery next time? Spend some time with Kisame and maybe… see where it goes?” 

Itachi took a bite out of the croissant. He said, in a gentle voice to his brother, “Sasuke, I’m engaged. This thing with Kisame is a dead end. There’s nowhere to go with it.” 

“But the feelings you have for him, you can’t deny their existence. You know yourself that more than anything, you want to spend each and every day with him, not with… what’s her name?” 

“Mizuhi.” 

“Yeah, her. God knows you and Mizuhi have no feelings for each other and how boring it is when you two spend time in her rose garden.” 

The older, wiser boy looked to his younger brother, “Sit down, Sasuke,” he said as he pointed to the seat beside him. The teenager complied. 

“Sasuke, I know you find this arrangement unpleasant. I know you love me and above all else, you want to see me happy. However, we are tied by a contract, just as tightly as the vows on our future wedding ceremony. I have a duty. That is to carry father’s company as he sees fit. Mizuhi, despite our differences, is still a girl, who is kind and deserves respect. What I do, reflects on her and our families.” 

Itachi paused to let the words sink in. 

“So, imagine, her fiancé committing infidelity, what would other people say about her. News and rumours in the social circle such as ours circulate fast. This would tarnish her name, and both our family honours. Plus, I don’t think Kisame would be happy to be a mistress.” 

Itachi watched Sasuke’s expression soften. “Ok?”, he asked. 

“Yeah, but I’m sure Mizuhi would be more than willing to back out of this as much as you. Have you tried talking to father? She hasn’t even finished high school yet and her future is already written.” 

Itachi shrugged his shoulder. “I don’t think telling father would do any good.” 

“Don’t knock it till you try it,” Sasuke argued, unwilling to back down from the fight for his brother’s happiness. 

The older Uchiha smiled. Like every other time when Sasuke was being silly, he raised two fingers and tapped them on the brother’s forehead. “Don’t worry, Sasuke. I can always try to make it work.” 

Sasuke finally dropped the subject. It frustrates Sasuke to no end that his brother always bottles up his problems but what can he, as the second son and as the youngest member of the family do? 

“By the way, thanks for trying to set me up with Kisame,” Itachi said. 

“What did I do?” 

“You gave him my number, right?” 

“Oh, ya, I did. On the day you two met. See how long I’ve been trying to get you two together?”, Sasuke huffed. 

Itachi smiled and shook his head in disbelieve. 

The brothers sat in the kitchen in silence, each attention on their perspective mobile phones. Not long after, the comfortable atmosphere was replaced by one filled with tension when Fugaku entered the communal area. 

The patriarch poured himself a coffee and took a seat. “Boys,” he started but realized they weren’t alone. He signed for the maids to carry on with other chores, leaving the father and sons some privacy. 

“Good morning,” he greeted awkwardly. 

“Mmm.” 

“Morning.” 

Fugaku made himself a chocolate spread on bread while his head ached to come up with a way to get the conversation going. Both Itachi and Sasuke were here now, at the table like they always were in the morning. Although, contrary to the usual, this time his hands weren’t holding the newspapers and his sons were eager for him to tackle the elephant in the room. 

“Um… Itachi, Sasuke, I want to start by saying I’m sorry.” 

This got his sons’ attention. They fixed their eyes on him, ready to hear whatever was to come next. 

“I… I may not have been a good father to either of you since a few years ago,” Fugaku continued but was cut off by Itachi. 

“Since I entered high school. You grew apart from us since then and we started calling you ‘father’ instead of ‘dad’.” 

The words from his son hurt, sharp as a needle that pierced his heart in every direction but that was the truth. Around that time, the Uchiha empire shook and grew, taller than ever. That’s when he began focusing on the achievements, both from himself and his sons. Since he stopped spending time with them, Itachi and Sasuke felt uncomfortable calling him ‘dad’, a word unfitting for him. The transition was so subtle and inconspicuous that it slipped past him several months, until finally, his butler pointed it out. 

“Yes, since then. And I know no matter how much I apologise, it won’t mend the past and rid of the pressure I had put on you two. Despite that, I still want to say I’m sorry, for not being there for your graduation ceremonies, your recitals and all the other days when I slave away in my office.” 

Fugaku looked at his progenies, all grown up into fine men, “That being said, I wish you would forgive me, and call me ‘dad’ like you used to. I promise I would try be a better father, and be more involve in your life, until you’d find me annoying. One more thing, I’m sorry it took me three days to muster up the courage to speak to you.” 

Itachi and Sasuke didn’t know what to say. Their father was finally facing them and the heartfelt apology they just received was heavier than they had anticipated. 

“Um…”, Sasuke choked out, unsure of how to continue. 

“Sasuke, you’re talented, regardless of your secondary gender. That being said, I apologise for my reaction to your confession. It must have taken you a sure amount of courage, for which I disregarded.” 

“Are you only saying that because you’re cornered by Itachi and mom?” 

Fugaku swirled his coffee, around it went like a merry-go-round, “No, certainly not. I know my past preaches on alphas and what-not might give you such impression and I never meant for it to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter. I’ll fix the way I speak from now on.” 

Sasuke considered his father’s words, one part of his heart doubting its sincerity while another part wishing for them to be true. “It really wasn’t easy for me to say it. I had hidden it for so long and the dread of you finding out was so overwhelming that it suffocated me just being in the same room with you. So, if you’re saying this out of obligation, it’d be better to just take it back.” 

“I mean it,” the father assures, “Every last word.” 

“……Ok, then I forgive you, d-dad,” Sasuke managed to say but the word was still unfamiliar on his tongue, like re-encountering an old friend from high school that you had lost touch with. 

“Thank you, Sasuke,” the man said, with the smallest smile. 

On the other hand, Itachi stared at their father with his arms crossed, seemingly unaffected and unforgiving of his past behaviour. 

“Sasuke, your mom is still in bed. We’ll discuss about your condition when she joins us, ok? For now, can I have some privacy with your brother?” 

The boy nodded his head and left with his cup of coffee in hand. 

“Itac-,” Fugaku waited for the young boy to leave before starting but again, he was cut off. 

“You don’t get to come in here and hope I’d forgive you just like that. Sasuke may be nice but I’m not.” 

“Yes, I know, bu-.”

“I’m not done. Do you know how much pressure I was under in high school? Do you know that that was the reason why I started to sleep around with a bunch of people? Because that was the only way I could rebel, to prove to myself that I’m still free to do some things apart from studying or reaching for the achievements you expect from me. That was my one way of relieving the stress!”, Itachi shouted, the memories flooding back and bringing tears to his eyes. He was worked up, understandably so as the cracked bottle was finally unscrewed. 

Fugaku sat in his seat as the shame washed over him like the tides of the ocean, merciless. 

“I’m not saying that I don’t want to take over the business in the future. I just want you to let me achieve things in my own time and read the books at my own pace. Is that ok?” 

“Yes, certainly,” Fugaku answered. 

They held each other’s eyes for a moment, the fog between father and son clearing to reveal the vulnerability once obscured by a tough exterior. 

“……I won’t forgive you like Sasuke did, because I don’t think it’d be sincere. However, I’ll put it past us and try to bond with you as much as you’re willing to put in the effort,” Itachi said, arms no longer crossed, his anger finally dissipating. 

“I’ll work harder, and try harder to make up to you and Sasuke, so thank you, truly.” 

~~~

Sasuke was immersed in his novel when a knock roused him from the imaginary world. He opened the door and there stood Itachi. 

“What’s wrong?”, he asked the black-haired alpha. 

“Mom and fa… dad are in the living room now and they want to have the talk.” 

Sasuke gulped. He closed his bedroom door and made his way down the stairs, his steps light as a feather. Itachi followed behind him. A figure that had always, and would always, have his back, watching over him regardless the circumstances. 

~~~

######  11:03 Tuesday From: U. Sasuke

###### Hey, Naruto, my parents are asking when can they meet you. Well, they’re trying to get more involved with my life so… tell me when you and granny and Kisame are free. They would like to visit the bakery and get to know you three. 

######  11:22 Tuesday From: U. Naruto 

######  We’d be free on Thursday. You should bring them over then. We decided to close the shop on Thursday. 

######  11:30 Tuesday From: U. Sasuke 

###### Ok. See you then. By the way, what are you doing rn? 

“OBA-CHAN!! DO WE HAVE GOLD TOILET PAPERS?!”, a yellow-haired omega asked frantically at the top of his lungs in a certain bakery in the shopping district. 

“No, why!?”, a frail old granny replied. 

“BECAUSE THE KING AND QUEEN ARE VISITING!” 


	19. EXTRA: The Man Who's Scared of Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new teacher has joined. A man with stunning black eyes complemented by silky blue hair roused the interest of many people, including the Biology teacher, Uzumaki Naruto. Behind Sasuke's stoic expression, lay a small secret that would make Naruto fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #WARNING: this is an extra chapter that's unrelated to the original story. Just something I whipped up at the spur of the moment cuz it's the Chinese New Year and I'm happy and have a lot of time in my hands.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it! The continuation of More Than Just An Alpha would be uploaded as usual on Monday.

Naruto slurped on his ramen as the sound of students’ rowdy hollers filled the school field. The delectable rich broth stinging his tongue for a moment but fade away soon after he stuffed the sliced pork into his mouth. He looked down at to the wide, open field littered with students from the Biology club room on the second floor. 

There, he spotted the man that had tugged on his interest since the day they met two months ago. The new, transferred teacher – also appointed soccer club advisor – had left an interesting first impression during their introduction. 

What happened was that on the first day on the job, Sasuke was brought around school campus to be introduced to all faculty members. Naruto had walked past the teacher’s lounge when Sasuke did his introduction to the teachers but Naruto chose to walk away instead of participating with the group of teachers. This way, Sasuke had to personally go to the Biology room and introduce himself to Naruto alone. God, that awkward smile that tugged on Sasuke’s lips roused a slight sadistic side in him. A socially awkward ikemen? Sign Naruto up, please. 

The hype of the new handsome teacher finally settled down amongst the staff members and students in the afternoon. Students that badgered around the blue-haired man was forced to go home and finally, he had time to continue with his introduction to his senpais. 

A knock came from the door. 

Naruto, who sat languidly by his table allowed his visitor to enter. Sasuke opened the door. He didn’t even take a single step into the room, just stood at the entrance with an unreadable expression. The yellow-haired teacher regarded him with a curious look. Why the hell was he standing so far away? 

“My name’s Uchiha Sasuke! I’ll be teaching here so please take care of me from now on!”, the man screamed from one end of the room to Naruto, who was sitting on the other end. “I was told you were the only teacher here who’s the same age as me. If so, I’d greatly appreciate it if you could drop the formality with me and call me Sasuke!” 

That was bold… To insist be addressed with his first name even before Naruto had uttered a word. 

With equal loudness, Naruto shouted his reply, “I’m Naruto Uzumaki! You can call me Naruto then! I’ll be in your care as well from now on!” And like that, Sasuke left with a bow after throwing a smile in Naruto’s way. 

Ikemen and weird. Those were Naruto’s first impression of the new teacher. 

To this day, two months later, Sasuke had not stepped into the Biology room even once. Naruto loved it in there. The towering tanks of animals ranging from rats to frogs to lizards. This was where Naruto felt most comfortable because he was in his elements: Biology and animals. 

However, when Sasuke wanted to speak with him, he’d choose to do so when Naruto takes a walk outside or when Naruto was enjoying a conversation in the faculty lounge. It was like… Sasuke deliberately avoided the Biology room. 

Like any Wednesday afternoon, Naruto enjoyed his lunch while watching his energetic students run around in the field. A knock came from the door. 

“Come in!”, Naruto instructed. 

Sasuke slid the door open but like the first time, he made no attempt at entering any further. “I’m sorry for interrupting your lunch, Naruto. I’ve got some urgent matters to discuss with you.”, the man said without moving an inch. 

“Sure, bring it over.” 

Sasuke’s face distorted into dread and uncertainty. 

“I’m sorry but… I can’t…”, Sasuke said while his eyes quickly danced from the grey tree frogs’ enclosure to the dart frogs’ enclosure whilst still stood in his spot. 

Naruto didn’t let that information slide though. He stood up and chuckled, “Are you perhaps… scared of entering this room?” 

“No. It’s just that this room is quite small and it makes me dizzy.”, Sasuke tried to lie. 

“But this is the same size as any other classrooms in the school though. Just admit it, you’re scared of entering this room.”, Naruto goaded the tall man by the door as he slowly walked towards him. 

“L-Like I said, I-I’m not.”, Sasuke reiterated but the small panic that raised to his head made him stutter his words. 

Naruto opened one of the enclosures and scooped out a pacman frog from its burrow. He made his way to the Uchiha with both hands securely holding the precious amphibian. The more he approached Sasuke, the more Sasuke retreated back into the hallway. 

“Here, take a look at this fine specimen. If you look close enou-.” 

“Ok! I’m afraid of frogs so please put it back!”, Sasuke conceded a little too loudly, drawing attention from other students. 

Naruto smirked, relishing in his triumph. He returned the adorable creature to its enclosure and walked back to where Sasuke was standing. 

“So, you’re afraid of entering the Biology room. That’s kind of hilarious.”, Naruto laughed. 

“Am not.”, Sasuke retorted haughtily. 

“Sure are.”, Naruto continued to tease. 

Sasuke shot him a pointed glare and it made Naruto jump. 

“But… I might be wrong.”, Naruto added quickly, scared of pissing off his colleague. 

“As you know, the soccer club is organising a field trip for the members. I was informed that you were familiar with the animals that reside in certain mountains so I’d appreciate it if you could see whether this place would be safe for camping.”, Sasuke said and handed Naruto a folder. 

“Can I come? As a chaperone?”, Naruto asked as le looked through the papers. 

“Yes. I’ll inform the club captain. I’ll prepare everything and update you on the details.” 

Naruto eyed the man in front of him, “Are you free tonight? Let’s get a drink.” 

“No, I’m busy. And I don’t drink. It’s unseemly to stagger around drunk.” 

“Are you always this uptight? You got to let loose a little.” 

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and answered, “I prefer spending my time reading as much as you prefer to hole yourself up in this room observing your animals.” 

“You’re no fun.”, Naruto pouted but was ignored when Sasuke bowed and walk away. 

Naruto did his best to research the location of the camping trip and cooperated with the indifferent robot to organise everything perfectly. On the day of the camping, Naruto woke up extra early and headed to the school. He met up with Sasuke to make sure every was planned and ready for the excursion. 

“First aid kit?”, Sasuke asked. 

“Check.”, Naruto answered. 

“Extra sleeping bags?” 

“Two. Check.” 

“Water bottles?” 

“Check.” 

They went on listing until everything had been crossed out on the paper. 

“Oh, I brought fireworks.”, Naruto said. 

“What? No, leave that behind.” 

“But I’ve already promised the kids I would bring them.”, Naruto feigned being upset and continued, “You don’t want to disappoint the students, do you?” 

Sasuke exhaled an exasperated sigh and frowned, “Fine.” 

Students and teachers alike boarded the bus and headed out to the foot of the mountain. They journeyed up the mountain path while Naruto enthusiastically introduced the wildlife that nature had to offer. Frogs, butterflies, beetles, every information delivered with pride from the Uzumaki. 

On the other hand, Sasuke tried his best to stay away without being too obvious because the last thing he needed was the loss of respect from his students if they learnt about his weakness. 

The club manager and captain kept their members in check as they made way to their camping site. The teachers laid down the ground work on where which tent should go. After that, it was just hard work on setting up the necessary stations. 

“Sensei! We’re going to play in the water! You both should join us!”, one of the members invited. 

Sasuke declined but Naruto eagerly accepted. 

“I’ll be going ahead then! Take care of our stuff!”, Naruto shouted to his colleague and went running towards the stream as he hurriedly took off his shirt. 

Naruto splashed around in the water, thoroughly enjoying himself. He looked to their camping site and caught Sasuke’s eyes. God, that man should try to live a little! Oh! He thought of a plan to get Sasuke into the water! 

The yellow-haired man began moaning in pain as he gripped his ankles, “Ow! Shit! I think I twisted my ankle!”, 

Without a second beat, Sasuke came charging towards him with the first aid kit. At the same time, the students crowded towards him, their little hearts worried for their teacher. When Sasuke was near enough to the river, Naruto scooped a handful of water and splashed it onto Sasuke. 

The blue-haired man stood utterly dumbfounded. 

“Ah, my ankle is better now.”, Naruto announced playfully. 

“What… the fuck?”, Sasuke cursed. He shot a glare at Naruto then went back to his prior sitting spot, not one hint of amusement shown on his face. 

Well, that was a failure of an attempt to liven up the man. 

When night fell and everybody’s tummy was filled, Naruto exclaimed to everyone, “I’ve brought fireworks!” 

Everybody was ecstatic as they ran forward to grab a stick, lighting it to a sparkle of colours. Well, everybody except one. 

Sasuke looked at Naruto incredulously, slightly pissed off. “You told me you’ve promised them. That look of surprise on them tells me otherwise.” 

Naruto scratched the back of his head and managed a small nervous smile, “I kind of lied.”. 

Sasuke’s eyes shot so wide they looked as if they were going to pop out of its sockets. 

“Before you go crazy on me! Look at the students! They’re having a lot of fun, aren’t they?”, Naruto quickly added as a small panic settled in his thumping heart. “Isn’t that the purpose of a field trip? They learn and have fun.” 

Sasuke didn’t give any retort, just processing Naruto’s argument. 

“Uzumaki-sensei! Uchiha-sensei! Better come before we finish the fireworks!”, the kids shouted to their chaperones. 

“Come on, they’re calling for us.”, Naruto urged the other man but Sasuke was still reluctant. “Look, I know being a teacher, you have to gain respect from your students so acting authoritative is better than my usual goofing around. However, shouldn’t you at lease let your guard down once in a while in front of them to show that they could confide in you and talk to you? It doesn’t hurt to bond with your students, right?” 

Sasuke considered for a while and finally, he stood up. His face no longer stoic as he said, “Fine, Let’s go.” 

Naruto may be right but never in Sasuke’s life would he ever admit it in front of the Uzumaki.

Throughout the night, laughter filled the dense forest; waking and scaring other animals. Naruto smiled when the colourful sparkles of the fireworks illuminated Sasuke’s awkward features as he tried to blend in with the raucous students. Ah, thank god Naruto had volunteered to chaperone these kids. He would have missed this sight if he hadn’t. 

The next day they took the bus back to school. The trip was officially over. The students lined up in front of the school entrance, waiting for their teachers. They bowed and shoted, “Thank you for the hard work! We’ll be looking forward to the next trip!” 

Two days later, a new week started. As usual, Naruto sat in his leather chair in the Biology room reading a Nature magazine. He took a sip of coffee to warm his soul when a sudden knock came from the door. 

“Come in.”, Naruto answered to the person on the other end. 

The door opened, revealing the Uchiha with a container in a plastic bag in his hand. Sasuke wearily looked around the room, like a chicken that was about to cross a path full of wolves. His feet trembled when he took long, quick strides to Naruto’s desk. 

A single croak from a frog made him jump, almost letting go of the bag of contents onto the floor. Naruto sat stupefied at Sasuke’s first attempt in entering his favourite room but held in his laughter for the most parts. 

Sasuke put down the bag onto the table. “Here, a small thanks for helping me during the trip. I’ll… try to be less uptight from now on.” He bowed and left rushing out after another croak from the frog scared him shitless. 

Naruto opened up the bag and inside was a container permeating a delicious smell of ramen broth and the luscious layers of beef on noddles. A grin creeped onto his lips and a small blush tainted his face red. ‘God, so fucking cute.’ 

And that, was how Naruto fell in love with his stoic colleague who was afraid of frogs. 


	20. Finally A Family Again

The afternoon was sweltering as the Uchiha household gathered in the living room, all eyes trained on the youngest son. The parents listened to his explanations and all the hardships he had endured for the past year. 

The mother’s eyes were sympathetic and her heart ached for the ordeal her very own son had to go through in secret. She understood because the feeling of shame and disappointment being diagnosed as an omega is crippling; to see the look of a loved one’s face turn sour because your worth plummeted in their eyes. 

Fugaku sat in the armchair with his fingers entwined in front of him and wore a befuddled expression never seen in a long time. It was unbelievable how much effort Sasuke had put in to keep his secret contained, even to the point of sabotaging his health. Such a boy did not deserve the criticism Fugaku had directed at him before nor comparable to the ‘alphas’ Fugaku had praised in his preaches. Sasuke was tougher, stronger than the father gave him credit for. 

“I have asked my butler to bring forward every business meeting I had for the next week and cramped it into two days. So, I’m all yours, for whatever you need Sasuke,” Fugaku said. 

“Um… I don’t need a lot. Just someplace to hide out when I go into my heat.” 

“Well, you can hide out here if you want. We could send the servants home for the time being if that would make you more comfortable,” Mikoto suggested. 

Sasuke considered for a moment, “Before that, I have been wondering about one thing. An omega’s heat shouldn’t be able to affect their biological family members, right? Because of our DNA similarity, there should be no urge to inbreed. However, I went into a rut during my first heat.” 

“What? Your alpha instincts shouldn’t be triggered by your own pheromones…”, Itachi mumbled, lost in thought. 

There was a heavy silence in the living room, looming over the family as another question presented itself. ‘Could Sasuke’s heat affect Itachi? If it could affect the host himself, then same would apply for the brother, right?’ 

Fugaku looked around the room as nobody dared to further speculate on the oddity of Sasuke’s condition. There was only one way to obtain a definite answer. He took out his phone and dialed for the family physician. 

“Shizune is on her way, she’ll do a pheromone test and then we’ll decide on our next course of action,” Fugaku informed the circle. 

“I’ll have the maids prepare some tea,” Mikoto said, rushing into the past the dining room and into the kitchen. 

The beta arrived shortly after the call. She set her briefcase of equipment onto the table and proceed with an elaboration of the procedure. 

“I’m going to take a sample of Sasuke-kun’s pheromones, concentrate it and make it similar to the one he releases during his heat. Then have Itachi-kun and Fugaku-san smell it. There should be no reaction. It should take no longer than 5 minutes.” 

She took a cotton swab dabbed with a certain chemical and run it along Sasuke’s scent gland. The cotton swab was then put into a test tube filled with blue chemical water and shook. “The water will turn purple if a favourable concentration is reached.” 

One more time, she repeated the steps and shook the test tube. “That’s odd. Two repeats should be enough. This is nowhere near concentrated. The blue changed only ever so slightly.” 

She took a sample again, then again, then again until finally, the solution turns purple. 

“This ought to do it. Though I must say, Sasuke, your pheromone is very weak, almost undetectable. Here, take a whiff of this and tell me what you smell,” Shizune instructed as she handed the tube over to Itachi and Fugaku. 

Itachi removed the cork and inhaled. He smelled nothing. There was no hint of pheromones, nor were his alpha instincts roused. He let out a sigh, at least they had one less thing to worry about. 

“I don’t smell anything,” he said to Shizune and returned the cork and tube. 

“Good. Do you feel any changes in your mood or any reactions?” 

“None.” 

She looked to the patriarch. Fugaku shook his head as well. 

“Very well. Then it’s a very peculiar situation that Sasuke would react to his own pheromones. I could run a few tests in my lab if you want to find out the reason.” 

Everybody looked to Sasuke, the decision laid in him, whether or not he wanted a more in-depth understanding of how his body worked. 

“No, it’s ok. This is enough for me to go by,” the boy said in conclusion. There was no need to spend unnecessary time on something he only had to go through one last time. Besides, not knowing wouldn’t hurt him anyway. 

“Then I’ll take my leave. Please contact me if there’s anything else you need help with.” With the farewell, Shizune was escorted to the doorShe did not prod further on the sudden change in Sasuke’s ability to produce pheromones despite being an alpha because her mentor had an ironclad rule. As the Uchiha’s family doctor, they don’t ask questions that was none of their business. Her responsibility was to heed to their medical requests, apart from that was the line they had to draw. 

The family members slumped back into their seats, tackling one problem at a time. 

“So, would you like to stay here or prefer I prepare a place a little distance away?” 

“I’ll just stay here. There’s no need to go through more trouble of finding me a place,” Sasuke answered his father. 

“Then I’ll excuse the servants for the summer. Kakashi,” Fugaku addressed the butler with a stern voice, “carry rut inhibitors with you at all times.” 

“Understood,” Kakashi replied with a nod of the head. 

Mikoto clapped her hand on her son’s, “Sasuke, I’m sorry that we haven’t been there with you for the past months. It may be hard now but believe me, it gets better. And you might hate this small part of you but I hope one day, you’ll learn to love it.” 

“Do you love it? This part of me.” 

Mikoto managed a loving smile, “As an omega myself, I always hoped my children never face the struggles I did, so naturally, when you both presented as alphas, I was elated. However, things have changed now. But that doesn’t mean I love you any less because I created every single part of you; every last cell in there. Ok?” 

Sasuke kissed the back of her hand that was holding his, “Yes, mom,” he said with all the love he could squeeze into his voice. 

“Ok. Now! Introduce us to Naruto! I’ve been dying to meet him! Have you two gotten together already?” 

Sasuke chuckled, “Mom, I don’t think he’s ready to meet parents yet.” 

“Have you met his? You’re there almost 50 times a day.” 

The smile on Sasuke’s lips faded, replaced by a melancholic expression. “He only lives with his grandmother now.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, honey.” 

“But I think he’s pretty happy now so…”, Sasuke trailed off. “If you really want to meet him, I can ask him when he’d be free and we can go to the bakery.” 

“Yes, please. He’s the boy my little Sasuke fell in love with, right?” 

A slight hint of red crept its way up Sasuke’s face, “Mom, please don’t address me with ‘little’ or ‘sugar-pie’ when you meet him. It’s embarrassing.” 

“No promises!”, Mikoto said with a laugh, enjoying picking on her child. 

While Sasuke messaged his lover, Itachi started a new conversation with the lady. 

“Mom, I have something… to apologise for.” 

“Hm? What is it?” 

Itachi looked to the ground, unable to meet her eyes. “For the few years that I’ve been bringing back one partner after another, I’m sorry. I must have worried you.” 

“You did? When? It’s been so long that my memory’s kinda hazy. Well, you know what they say, ‘if you forget it, then it’s not important.’ So, it’s probably not important,” Mikoto said with fake pretense. Of course, she remembered. Of course, she was worried for her son’s frequent rotation of sexual partners but it was all in the past. Itachi had left that lifestyle behind him and Mikoto decided that it was unnecessary to hold on to the period of his life where mistakes were made. 

Itachi’s eyes welled up, gratitude and love for the woman overtaking him like a loaded truck. 

“Naruto said he’d be free this Thursday. Is that ok with you?”, Sasuke asked. 

“Yeah. Fine by me. What do you say, Fugaku? You want to come with me?” 

“I was thinking… why don’t we invite them to our house for dinner on Thurday instead? Naruto, the old granny and the man with blue hair, all three of them been nothing but kind and accepting to our son, I figured it’d be fitting for us to return the gesture. What do you say, Sasuke?” 

“Oh, why didn’t I think of that? Yes, please have them come over!”, Mikoto said with an excited grin. 

“But the chef would be on leave. Who’s going to cook the dishes?”, Itachi asked. 

Mikoto shot him a pointed glare, “I still know how to cook. We don’t need the chef. And also, you and Sasuke are helping me.” 

######  11:42 Tuesday From: U. Uchiha 

######  hey, my parents ask if you and granny and Kisame would like to come to our house for dinner instead. As thanks for always taking care of me. 

######  11:45 Tuesday From: U. Naruto 

######  alright. Send me the address and time. Gosh, I’m nervous to meet your parents. 

######  11: 47 Tuesday From: U. Sasuke 

######  Don’t worry too much. I’m sure they’ll love you. Iruka would fetch you all by car so, wait for him around 7pm. 

“OBA-CHAN! FORGET ABOUT GOLD TOILET PAPERS! DO I HAVE A SUIT?!”, a boy with yellow hair asked in a certain bakery, his heart atwitter from a message exchange with his boyfriend. 

“No! Why!?”, replied the grandmother. 

“BECAUSE WE’RE VISITING THE KING AND QUEEN!” 

~~~

Thursday came around in the blink of an eye. The hallways of the Uchiha residence were no longer littered with busy maids which was an uncommon occurrence during normal days. The serenity of their absence came with privacy that Sasuke found comforting. It felt like the family had secrets that only the family knew, secrets that was safe within the circle of four people. 

The two sons hurried around the kitchen, stirring the gravy, mashing the potatoes, checking the boiling pot of soup intermittently whereas the mother watched over them with her recipe book in hand, helping out when her aid was needed. 

“Is there anything for me to do?”, Fugaku had asked but Mikoto answered him with a swat of the hand. 

“Let them cook for themselves for once, and also for us. You go work, or read the newspaper or something.” 

“But I’ve freed up a week to spend some time with my family. I don’t have any pressing business to attend to currently,” Fugaku argued. 

“Then sit down and watch our kids going crazy around the kitchen.” 

“I thought you said you were going to cook and they were supposed to help you? 

“I did cook. Then I sat down to check on the recipe and got lazy. So now I have them do the work. Well, look at it as I’m taking a small break. Any minute now and they’d be shouting me for help.” 

Fugaku took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, beside his wife. He watched his sons work, and took in the bright smile on his wife’s face. Ah, he had forgotten the happiness found in simple pleasures and this newfound appreciation for the family he had built with a gorgeous woman with the kindest soul had him feeling rejuvenated, like he had been reborn again. 

“Look at them go. Like ducks trying to carry a bucket of water,” Mikoto commented. 

Fugaku gave her a weird expression, “You’re weird. But I love you.” 

Mikoto smiled, “Aw, thanks for the compliment. Now, go help Itachi shred the chicken.” 

On the other side of the village, Naruto ran downstairs, taking two steps at a time. “Kisame, can I borrow your hair gel?” 

“You don’t need to style your hair. We’re just going to meet his parents, not go to a ball,” Kisame said as he handed the customer her change. 

“Well, thanks for the advice. So, where’s your hair gel?” 

Kisame sighed, “It’s in the drawer of my night table… Naruto, I don’t think I’m going with you and granny tonight.” 

“Why? Are you feeling unwell?” 

“No, I’m not. I just…”, Kisame said but was unable to find a plausible excuse. God, why didn’t he just say that he was sick. 

“I think Sasuke would really like for you to be there. You’ve taken care of him quite a lot too, naturally, I think his parents would want to thank you,” Naruto persuaded. 

Kisame gave it a good 30 seconds thought, “Ok, I guess I’ll go.” 

“Naruto, have you seen my pearl necklace? And my cotton blouse? Or the jade hair pin? Oh my god, I’m so nervous, my hands are trembling!”, oba-chan said from the top of the stairs. 

“I’m coming! Oh shit, forgot to buy cologne. Kisame!” 

“It’s also in the drawer!”, Kisame shouted back, the bakery lively with their voices. 

“Kisame, do a little tidying up and you can close the shop. Be quick ‘cuz you only have an hour left!”, granny said. 

Kisame sighed. He had some reservations about joining the Uchiha family for dinner. Even though he had somehow smoothed things over with Itachi, he was still uncomfortable dining with the family that he had tried so hard to stay away from, the family he had cursed to no end when he was younger. 

The omega swept the floor of the bakery absent-mindedly, wondering what his mother would say if she found out that he was to dine with one of the most coveted family in the village. Would she scorn at him? Beg for forgiveness and take him back into the family despite her ongoing attempt to erase his name from the family registry? 

Kisame hung his apron on the rack and looked around the small space lined with shelves upon shelves of bread. Who cares what his mother would say? This was his family now. An old little granny and a robust young omega destined for great things. This small space, crowded with shelves of buns, was his home now. He felt safe in here; felt like he belonged. His haven. 

“Kisame! Have you seen our hair-dryer!? No, wait, found it!”, the young, robust omega asked. The blue-haired man smiled. That’s right, here was nothing to be afraid of anymore. He had three people who cared for him now, if you count Sasuke in as well. Three was plenty more than he ever had when he was young. 

Iruka rang on the doorbell at 7 sharp, his suit immaculate and expression unreadable as usual. 

“Madam, Naruto, Kisame, I hope you feast a full stomach tonight, and enjoy yourselves to your heart’s content,” Iruka said in the driver’s seat. 

“Oh, I’m sure we will, Iruka. I’m so nervous,” granny said as she rubbed her hands to stop her trembling hands. 

“Iruka-san, can you tell me about Sasuke’s parents, such as their likes and dislikes?”, Naruto asked, his nervousness comparable to granny’s. 

“Well, his parents are very well-mannered. Oh, you should avoid talking with your mouth full, they’re irked by such ill habits…”

The car drove past ramen shop, then Jiraiya’s crepe cart, then a green grocer. The shops and the road frequented by Naruto for the last month he had moved in with granny were unchanged, but at the same time, everything was glowing with a different light. The shop signs were more vibrant, the bustling of the street sounded inviting compared to before he started dating Sasuke. This was what being in love feels like, colours pleasing to the eye and sounds harmonic to the ears. The same world seemed different. Naruto prayed his feelings would never fade nor waver. To always stay in love so that the dull days wouldn’t return and the crushing feeling of being rejected by Sasuke never haunt him again. 

Finally, the car pulled up into a long driveway, where the most gigantic building stood snickering at their tininess. He looked to the left and the green lawn that spanned further than the eye could see sent Naruto into another spiral of nerves. 

“Holy shit, I didn’t expect Sasuke to be so rich!”, Naruto exclaimed beside Kisame. 

“Watch your language, Naruto,” granny warned from the front but it held no firmness because the lady herself was busy admiring the intricate sculptures that beautified the historic, towering building. 

“He had a personal butler, what did you expect?”, Kisame asked the boy to his right. 

“Well, I don’t know. Something else but this. I wouldn’t be surprised if they had a private cinema.” 

“They do not, Naruto-kun,” Iruka said. 

“I feel a little underdressed for the occasion…”, Naruto said with a frown as he straightened his collared shirt. 

“You look fine. Don’t worry so much,” Kisame said. 

“You don’t look surprised. Have you been here before?” 

“Yes.” 

“What? When?” Naruto asked, a barrage of questions already lined up in his mind. 

“Once. When he brought me here to freshen me up before I interviewed for the job at the bakery,” Kisame replied with a shrug, like it was no big deal. Well, to him, it was such. Kisame had seen this house a gazillion times. On the newspaper, in pictures, times when his mother would drive him past the house to ingrain the idea that this would be his future house; the only place he had to focus all his efforts on. 

“Wow, I guess you beat me to it,” Naruto said. 

Iruka switched off the engine and like his training had been engraved in him, he opened the door for his passengers, one for granny and one at the back for the two omegas. 

He led them up the small flight of stairs and let them take a few deep breaths because two amongst the three of them definitely needed it. When all of them looked ready, he smiled and pushed open the big mahogany door, “Welcome, to the Uchiha residence, everyone.” 


	21. When Two Worlds Meet

The group, like young penguins huddled together, took small steps through the towering entrance. The interior was just as overwhelming as the never-ending green lawn and the swirl of carvings on the exterior of the house. Naruto and granny looked around, unable to imagine the life of the wealthy - to come home to servants and a grand place akin to a palace. 

“Welcome to the Uchiha residence, everyone,” Kakashi greeted at the foot of the entrance. “The master and madam are honoured to have you over for dinner. Now, follow me.” 

They were led through the living room, where a piano sat in the corner basked in the warm evening glow and a chandelier above them, like a tree bearing fruits made of glass. Naruto had his eyes fixed on it, entranced by the way light danced in its reflection around the glass, shimmering like a firework that never dies. 

“You three must be Naruto, granny and Kisame! Oh, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you!”, a stunning woman fitted in a cyan wavy dress exclaimed while setting a tray of tea cups and titbits onto the marble table in the centre of the living room. “Please, have a seat. It would be inappropriate on our behalf to let our guests stand.” 

Everybody sat down instantly, no questions asked and unable to defy the beauty before them. 

“Would any of you like some camomile tea?”, she asked. 

“Um, y-yes please,” granny answered with a stutter, intimidated by the lady. 

“What about you boys?”, she asked. 

“Ah, no. I’m fine. Thank you! I’ll stay up all night if I drink tea!”, Naruto said frantically. 

“No thanks,” Kisame also declined, but in a more laid-back manner. 

As the lady poured granny a cup of tea, Naruto gathered his courage to ask, “Um, are you Sasuke’s sister?” 

A genuine, surprised expression planted itself on her features and she laughed. “No. I’m sorry, where are my manners. Nice to meet you all, my name’s Uchiha Mikoto, I’m Sasuke and Itachi’s mother. I’d take your question as a compliment, Naruto-kun.” She handed granny her cup of tea. 

“You’re very beautiful, Uchiha-san. I see the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Sasuke and Itachi definitely inherited your beauty,” Naruto complimented in a heartbeat, unembarrassed in giving praises unlike the majority of people. 

“You really have a way with praises, Naruto-kun,” Mikoto chuckled at his straight-forwardness. “And please, call me Mikoto-san. We’ll all have a hard time if you address us by Uchiha-san.” 

“Ok, sure!” 

“So, let’s get to know each other while my husband and sons get ready to join us. Oh, they were really struggling to prepare the dishes just now. So sorry to have you wait even though we were the ones who invited you all.” 

Granny took a sip of her tea and waved her hand dismissively, “Don’t worry. We can wait though I can’t wait to try their cooking!” 

“I wouldn’t mind as well!”, Naruto chimmed. 

“Me neither,” Kisame added. 

“Well then, would any of you like to see childhood photos of Itachi and Sasuke? I have stacks upon stacks of albums in the storage room!” 

In a heartbeat, Naruto nodded his head, bobbing the fluffy tuff of yellow hair on his head eagerly. 

“Follow me then! Um…”, Mikoto said in excitement but stopped as she glanced around the room at the other two guests. 

“It’s ok. We’ll help ourselves to the tea,” granny assured. 

“Iruka! Kakashi! Make sure to accommodate our guests when I’m not around, ok? Show them around the house too” 

“Yes, madam,” the butlers bowed in unison. 

Mikoto shone one last smile at granny and Kisame before leaving with the younger, yellow-haired omega on her tail. 

“So, Mikoto-san, could you tell me what Sasuke was like when he was little?” Naruto asked. 

“Oh, he was a handful. He’d topple my cookie batter that I left on the kitchen counter because he was trying to steal a few mouthfuls of it. Or this one time when he…”

As the voice of the two faded into the background and the living room was fell silent. Granny sipped on her tea steadily, careful not to burn her tongue. She looked at the flat-screen Tv and her thin body reflected from the black screen, awed by the size of it. 

“Would you like to watch the Tv?”, Iruka asked, attentive to her every need. 

“No, it’s ok,” the old lady replied. Then, she looked to her right, where Kisame sat shaking his leg. The man looked altogether nervous, like a man who’s on an assassin’s hitlist. “What’s wrong, Kisame? You look pale. Are you uncomfortable? Sick?” 

“Are you sick? Should we bring you to the doctor?”, Iruka hurriedly asked, his service top-notched. 

The omega shook his head. “No, I’m just a little nervous about something. It’s nothing serious.” 

Granny was sceptical since Kisame was so rarely shaken up. Kisame had faced men with the force of a falling meteorite that entered the bakery to cause a ruckus but never had he once wavered. Additionally, the omega had been oddly quiet for the past hour. 

The old lady sighed. Fine, if the man himself didn’t want to talk about it, then she wouldn’t further venture into it. She’ll wait until Kisame was comfortable to confide in her because she had worked so hard to make the man feel secure when living together. She wouldn’t want Kisame to withdraw back into his shell again. 

“Oh, no, Woofers! Stop!”, a voice shouted from the door to the dining room as a rowdy dog swiftly ran towards the centre of the living room. Woofers, the Uchiha’s dog, looked around the room; its tongue out panting and excitement apparent when he approached Kisame. 

“Why aren’t you cute…”, Kisame complimented. Woofers barked in response and placed both his paws on Kisame’s lap. The omega laughed, for the first time that evening and scratched the dog behind its ear. “Who’s a good boy?” 

Woofers barked again, as if it understood Kisame’s words. 

“Oh, come back, Señor! You need to stay in my room tonight!”, Itachi shouted at the dog. However, when he entered the living room, he clammed up and all frustration retreated in an instant. “I’m sorry for shouting. Um…” Itachi made a beeline to the dog which was distracted by Kisame and lifted it. “Please excuse me for a moment.” 

Itachi proceeded to carry the canine up the stairs and out of sight from the guests. 

“Well, that came like a whirlwind and left as quickly,” granny commented. 

Sasuke descended the stairs with his hair still wet from the shower he just took. “Hi, welcome! You guys didn’t have to dress up for the occasion.” 

“Hi, Sasuke-kun. It’s ok. Plus, we rarely get the excuse to wear nice clothes in the store,” granny said. 

“Do you guys need anything to drink?” 

“No, it’s fine. Your mother had served us tea and some refreshments.” 

“Oh, ok. Then where’s mom and Naruto?” 

“Your mother took Naruto away to show him childhood pictures of you,” granny answered. 

“No!”, Sasuke shouted and ran to the direction where his mother and his lover left earlier. 

Again, an Uchiha came and left in an instant. 

Granny cast an inquisitive glance at Iruka, “Is the Uchiha household always this lively?” 

The beta smiled, “Not since Tuesday.”

Come nightfall, the Uchiha family and their guests sat around the table. Kisame and Itachi on one side while Sasuke and Naruto on the other. Cute ol’ granny had a seat beside Mikoto while Fugaku sat opposite the pair of women. 

Presented on the table were heaps of food of every kind, mashed potatoes, kebab or smoked turkey. They really went all out to welcome their guests. 

They spent the lovely evening chatting away, sharing stories of Itachi and Sasuke’s childhood or discussing about the popular daytime Spanish soap opera. 

“Yeah, I think Isabel was totally out of the line for hitting on Jose when she was still engaged to Marco,” Mikoto agreed to something granny said. 

Itachi scrunched up his face, “I don’t think so. Marco was two-timing her as well and Isabel only did that because she was frustrated when she found out that the woman he was cheating with, was using pregnancy as bait.” 

“Actually, he was three-timing her. The step-sister plus the priest from their church,” Sasuke interjected. 

Fugaku beckoned for his butler, “What show are they talking about?”, he asked the man in a lowered voice. 

The butler whispered his reply as well, “A Spanish soap opera that has been running for almost 6 months now. I think it’s called ‘Vendetta’.” 

“Hm, put it on my ‘watch list’.” 

“But sir-.”

“I have two weeks off, right?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Then it’s not a problem. Put it on my ‘watch list’.” 

“Yes sir.” 

In this moment, not being able to join in the conversation had once again made Fugaku realise how much time he had wasted working long hours, and how detached he had been from his family. So maybe if he were to watch the show, he could bridge the gap a little by at least having one topic they could talk about when alone. 

The ticking minutes sped on like a train on tight schedule. When they were full and satiated from the food, the crowd still sat in dining room talking away. 

“Truly, thank you for taking care of our Sasuke. He could be a handful sometimes but I hope he hasn’t caused any trouble by visiting so often,” Mikoto said. 

“Oh, he’s a saint. Don’t worry. And by the by, he also helped pull Naruto’s exam marks by tutoring him. Sasuke had actually been the one helping us,” granny retorted with a smile. 

Naruto instantly perked up, “Yeah! His way of teaching is concise and easy to understand! I actually scored quite good on the make-up test because of Sasuke!” 

“Congratulations, Naruto-kun! It must have been hard work,” Mikoto praised. “Oh, before I forget, anyone up for desserts? Fugaku-san made them himself just now.” 

“I’ll have it!”, Naruto shouted. 

“No thanks, my stomach can’t handle any more food,” granny declined. 

“What about you, Kisame-kun?” 

“I’ll have some, please.” 

Mikoto stood up from her seat and tapped on her husband’s shoulder on the way to the kitchen. “Four puddings, coming right up! And you’re going to help me, Fugaku.” 

Fugaku also excused himself and entered the kitchen with his wife. 

“You’ve been really quiet tonight. Is something bothering you?”, the lady asked as she grabbed a few plates from the top shelf. 

“No, it’s nothing.” 

“Are you sure? We’re a team, you can tell me if something’s bothering you.” Mikoto scooped out a generous portion of mango pudding and put it on one plate. Then moved on to the second plate. 

Fugaku took another spoon and helped her with the plating. 

“No, you get the berries out of the fridge and decorate the pudding,” Mikoto instructed. 

Fugaku did as instructed. “Does Kisame-kun seem familiar to you?”, he asked when he was back beside Mikoto again. 

“No, does he to you?” 

“Yes. Very. I know I’ve met him before. Not recently but some time ago. I can’t put my finger on it and I’ve been trying to recall it for the past few hours.” 

Mikoto exchanged tasks with Fugaku after witnessing the catastrophic placement of the berries around the pudding. “Don’t dwell on it, honey. You’re finally meeting Sasuke’s friends. So, try interacting with them. And everybody knows that things only come to you when you’re not actively seeking them out.” 

Fugaku sighed, “If you say so…”

After desserts, they finally cleared the table and gathered in the living room. Fugaku decided to wash the dishes instead of joining because apparently, he had less than 2 common topics with the other people in the room. It might be unusual for the master of the house to do the chores but well, it wouldn’t hurt to change some things up. 

“Do you need some help?”, the old granny asked beside him, making Fugaku yip from surprise. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I scare you?”, the lady chuckled. 

“No, I’m very easily surprised, it’s ok. And I can manage here. Just enjoy in the living room with everyone.” 

“I want to help out. Give me a cloth. I’ll dry the dishes,” granny said, persistent in her offer to help. “Besides, it’s time to let the youngsters talk. I could barely follow their conversation.” 

The kitchen was filled with the sound of running water and the occasional clanking of glass against the table. They had nothing to talk about, but they were comfortable with that, free from the stress to keep up with youngsters’ fiery train of thoughts. 

That was, until Fugaku couldn’t take the curiosity itch any longer. “Um, oba-san, is Kisame your grandson as well?”, he asked. 

“No, he’s just an employee but he lives with us. I see him as a grandson though, if that counts.” 

“Hm… then may I know what is Kisame’s last name?” 

“Why? Did he cause some trouble?”, granny questioned with a worried expression, the same one she gives her own grandson. 

“No, he just seems very familiar but I can’t figure out when or where I’ve seen him before…” 

“Well, he didn’t give me his last name either when he started work.” 

“Ok, never mind then,” Fugaku relented. 

The conversation died after that. There were so many more questions Fugaku wanted to ask, like why was Kisame living with them and whether the old lady had other information on Kisame, but he left it at that. There was no reason to pry further because he had to believe what Mikoto said - it would come to him eventually. 

When the dishes had been properly dried and washed, Fugaku looked to the lady. “Would you care for a drink? Sake, perhaps?” 

Granny smiled, her cheekiness shining brighter than a lightbulb. “Yes please! I haven’t been able to have a drink since Naruto came over. Somebody’s got to look over the kid, right?” 

Fugaku fished two sake cups out of the cupboard and slipped one towards her. Then, he decided to present granny with the most expensive sake in Japan. He popped the cork open before the granny could protest for a cheaper option. 

“It’s fine. This is a rare occasion. Let’s enjoy ourselves,” Fugaku said before pouring a cupful for both of them. The older ones drank in comfort of each other’s company, sipping on their guilty pleasure, while the young ones enjoyed themselves in the living room, playing some game that they should have grown out of already. 

The clock struck 12 and the television was still on, playing an American tv series about a group of police. Fugaku and granny entered the living room, both slightly tipsy from the alcohol but still had their senses intact. 

“You guys look really tired already. Why don’t you three sleepover for tonight and return when the sun rises?”, Fugaku suggested. 

“Would that be ok? We wouldn’t want to impose too much,” granny said but a shook of the head from the patriarch meant that their hesitance would be redundant. 

Mikoto stood up from the sofa, “I’ll have Kakashi and Iruka prepare extra necessities and the guest rooms for you,” she said. 

“Mikoto-san, I wouldn’t mind sharing a room with Sasuke,” Naruto said while trying to musk his eagerness. 

Sasuke shot him a surprised look. “You wouldn’t?” 

Naruto shook his head. 

“He wouldn’t!”, Sasuke exclaimed to his mother, who was trying to cover her laughter. Ah, to be young and mischievous. 

“Very well then. Naruto’s going to share a room with Sasuke,” Mikoto said. Then warned in a stern voice, “BUT, be safe, ok?” 

The two boys nodded their heads. 

With the utmost efficiency, Kakashi, Iruka and Fugaku’s butler made all the preparations like new toothbrushes and extra garments for the visitors. Kisame got the room beside Itachi’s while granny got moved into the one nearest to the stairs. 

“Please, wake me up if you need anything else. Anything at all,” Iruka said and left with a bow. 

Naruto washed up before Sasuke did, all clean and smelling like honey and cucumber form the shampoo. 

“Take a look around if you’d like,” Sasuke said before hopping into the shower as well. 

The air in Sasuke’s room was fragrant, the smell of the alpha’s pheromones. Naruto made his way to the towering shelf of books that housed classics to mangas and poems. 

‘Sasuke likes to read,’ he made a mental note to himself. It was surprising because when the Uchiha visited the bakery, he never whipped out a novel or any sort of books except for the tutoring materials. The alpha mostly spent his time idling around and talking with Naruto. 

Naruto ventured on to Sasuke’s study table. On it was lined with more books. Exercise books and textbooks alike. Naruto flipped open the Japanese literature textbook and was blown away at the number of highlighted words and notes inside. Contrary to Sasuke’s, Naruto’s was littered with doodles here and there, the product of his boredom in class. 

‘He really is trying hard,’ Naruto commented, feeling weirdly attracted to Sasuke at the moment. 

The yellow-haired omega sat on the bed in corner of the room. He laid down on it, the sateen bedsheet caressing his skin like baby lotion. To top that off, Naruto took a whiff of the bed, inhaling the sweet alpha scent that had permeated slightly from Sasuke on several occasions. And embarrassingly so, during those moments, Naruto would discreetly take in a lungful of it. 

He looked around the bedroom, taking in all the small details about his lover that he normally wouldn’t be able to learn. This was the room that Sasuke had spent growing up. The memories that this room had witness were countless, precious. If the room was able to speak, it would have mocked Naruto. 

‘I know so much more about your boyfriend than you do. Ha,’ the room would snigger.

Then, another thought came to mind. Imagine if Naruto could hide out in here when he went into heat. All these things, coated top to bottom with the alpha’s pheromones, how at ease he would be. Plus, all the stuff he could grab to make a nest, a safe one which was as if Sasuke was there, hugging him; assuring him that the heat would pass. 

“Mnnn…”, Naruto moaned a little as he tried to shift his leg to accommodate the slow rising boner in his shorts. The thought of having Sasuke accompany him during his heat, being comforted, and helping him release more than toys could, had riled up a desire in him. 

Sasuke came out of the bath, finally freshen up for a good night’s sleep. He spotted Naruto on his bed though, fidgeting. 

“What’s wrong?”, he asked the omega. 

Sasuke approached him and gently lifted his face. With Naruto’s face flushed and his leg hugged tightly together to conceal the rising bump in-between, the truth suddenly clicked. 

“Are you in heat?”, the Uchiha asked the other. 

“No, just suddenly really… excited.” 

“Um, ok, wait here. No, wait, what do I need?”, Sasuke panicked as he paced about the room. This was finally happening for him, for them! They might be able to do it tonight if nothing goes south. 

‘Fuck, get it together Sasuke!’, the boy berated himself. If he continued like this, he might have to say goodbye to Naruto’s current state of excitement. 

“Please wait here,” he instructed his lover and exited his room to knock on Itachi’s door. 

Itachi greeted him, “Yes?” 

“Um…” Sasuke looked to the ground, embarrassed of the question that would soon leave his lips. “Do you have spare lube and condoms?” 

Itachi smirked, wider than Sasuke had ever seen on his brother. Itachi closed the door and after a few awkward minutes, his older brother came out with a boxful of supplies. He handed it over to Sasuke and left after a little congratulatory pat on the shoulder. 

Before Sasuke could return back to his room, Kisame also reached the top of the stairs with a glass of water. They locked eyes. The man walked past him, all in a few silent seconds, and gave him a thumbs up before going into the guest room. Sasuke stood, dumbfounded. 

Cool, now two people knew his bed would be rocking tonight. 

Sasuke knocked on his own door. He entered and announced to his partner on the bed, “I’ve brough the stuff,” before closing the door behind him. 


	22. When Two People Bond

Sasuke set the box of essentials on the bed and got on it in front of his partner. He positioned himself properly between Naruto’s legs and rummaged through the box. “There’s a hell lot of condoms in here… and three bottles of lube? Was he planning on opening his own hotel?”, Sasuke said, unsure of what to do with the nervousness that came with the anticipation. 

Naruto tapped on his arm to get his attention. “Concentrate here…”, he rasped with slight tremor in his voice and placed one hand on Sasuke’s neck to guide the alpha’s lips to his. They kissed, all reason abandoned, lapping and sucking until one of them couldn’t hold their breath no more. 

“You’re supposed to breathe through your nose,” Sasuke advised. 

“Good to know,” Naruto smiled sheepishly. They continued kissing again, breaking off only when it was in the way of removing their shirt. Sasuke let his hands travelled throughout the tan skin beneath him, making Naruto tremble when the sensation caught him by surprise on his erogenous zones. He let his hands wander aimlessly, searching for something unknown; reaching for something invisible. 

“Hng!”, Naruto reacted in surprise when Sasuke’s fingers began playing with his areola. “I’m quite sensitive there so… slow down…” 

The alpha smiled, his lips still connected with the omega’s. “I don’t think I can.” 

Sasuke traced his finger around the pink knob on Naruto’s chest, like teasing a small child with a tiny orange juice box, unsatiable and leaving them wanting more. His lips moved from the top and lowered to the neck, where the omega’s scent gland reside. The skin was slightly wet from the mix of sweat and water that dripped down from the yellow locks but it was still inviting, lulling Sasuke in for a quick suck to leave his mark. 

“Do you know how to leave hickeys?”, Sasuke asked. 

“Make an ‘O’ with your lips and suck hard,” Naruto answered without a second thought. Sasuke lifted his head and looked at the omega, perplexed as to why he would know how. 

“I found one of Jiraiya’s book when I hung out at his crepe cart,” Naruto explained. “It didn’t teach me to breathe through my nose when kissing but it sure did teach me a lot of other things.” 

Sasuke laughed in reply and sucked on the soft tantalising skin, according to the steps Naruto had stated earlier. The thought of marking Naruto his sent Sasuke’s heart into a wild beating mess; the yearn and desire turning him into a lustful, possessive beast. He removed his lips from Naruto’s sweat-stained skin and examined his work, a red circle that would ward off other pursuers like garlic to vampires. 

‘More…’, the command that rang through him had him flushed, tethering on the thin thread of composure. That was not enough to make his statement; to stake his claim. Sasuke now ran his tongue over the other side of Naruto’s neck and bit down hard, his reason clouded temporarily. 

Naruto yipped underneath him, flailing like a fish out of water. His eyes stung from the tears that welled up and quickly, he pulled Sasuke’s face to meet his. Naruto said nothing, but held the black eyes in its place. He didn’t scold his partner because the regret in Sasuke’s eyes spoke the apology that the boy himself couldn’t convey. 

“I’m sor-… That looks so painful. I didn’t want to hurt you… Sorry,” Sasuke apologised when he finally found his voice. It sounded small, pained to see how his alpha instinct could push him to an edge that hurt his own lover. 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore…”, Naruto lied with a straight face, “but be more careful next time.” 

Naruto brushed the straight blue strands of hair out of the way and tucked them behind the alpha’s ear. He then brushed his fingers down the side of Sasuke’s face, the ravishingly handsome nieighbourhood boy was above him, a sight that had woken Naruto in the mornings with his boxers strained and breath quickened was no longer a dream anymore, finally. 

The hot tips of Naruto’s fingers traced Sasuke’s lips, then the chin and it felt like something was wearing shoes with fire walking on Sasuke's face, heating his flesh up with every step. Naruto cupped Sasuke’s smooth cheeks, affection and slight jealousy for the flawless skin burning in him. His heart almost stopped when the blue-haired alpha eased into his palm, like a cat finally with its guard down. 

Naruto took the initiative again and propped himself up to lock his lips with his lover. The taste of Sasuke still refreshing and unaccustomed, leaving him desiring for more. 

Sasuke swiftly undid his pants, then removed it with a throw to the other side of the room. He did the same for Naruto. Now, they were both naked, their body exposed and so was every insecurity they had about their own body. 

Naruto’s hand roamed throughout his partner’s body, the pecs, the stretch of the Uchiha´s stomach that was hard under the touch. Everything about the boy’s body was immaculate, contrary to his. Unfortunately, that kicked Naruto into a state of panic. 

‘What if he saw my flabby stomach and got turned off? What if the loose fat of my thigh sent him running?’, Naruto worried in his head. 

When Sasuke broke away from the kiss to explore other parts of Naruto’s body, the omega immediately pulled him in for another round of kissing. Sasuke didn’t protest nor complain, just went with the flow. However, after the third time of repeating the process, Sasuke finally asked him why was he acting weird. 

“Um… I’m worried that… you might not like my body… I don’t exactly have an athlete’s figure or a-.”

Sasuke silenced him with a peck on the lips, a chaste kiss that did the job to silence the horrid words stumbling out of Naruto´s lips. “Don’t say that. Don’t think things like that either. I didn´t like you for your body. I like you for who you are, believe me on this.” The alpha assured Naruto as he sat up, the light above his head cast a shine that previously lacked when their face were only inches apart. 

Naruto could see it, the way Sasuke’s pupils had dilated and his brows arched, which he didn’t notice a while back. Sasuke looked down at the tan, irresistible boy with eyes bluer than the ocean and hair that shone a bright yellow that makes you crave for the warmth it resembles. Everything about him was desirable; inciting a boiling hunger in the alpha. Nothing could dissuade him otherwise. Nothing and no one. 

Sasuke gently pried apart the arms that covered the omega’s stomach. He leaned down and left another hickey on it. Then another one around the lower left ribs. This was his way of enforcing the statement, certain of his attraction to Naruto inside and out. 

Naruto squirmed from the tickling sensation but he couldn’t stop smiling. Sasuke had once again casted away his worries, chugging them aside like it weighed nothing but a feather. His heart swelled as Sasuke continued leaving marks on him, and the words flew out even before he could stop them. 

“…love you,” a small voice said. 

Sasuke’s head shot up, the surprise understandable. “W-what did you say?” 

It was surprising even to Naruto himself, certainly. He had decided to keep the declaration for the perfect time on a perfect day where the sakura petals fell into the perfect scenery and they were surrounded by cats. But nevertheless, he stayed true to the statement. “I think I love you.” The time may not be his ideal imagery, but in the moment when his heart beat a mile a minute and he couldn’t stop the constant, incessant repeat of the words in his head, he deemed it a perfect time as any other to tell Sasuke. The Uchiha Sasuke that had him drunk on love and embraced every part of himself. “I love you a lot. And… I don’t know what would happen in the future but I really wish you’d still be by my side, no matter the circumstances.” 

Sasuke smiled, every last drop of affection packed into the words he would say next. “I love you too. I’ll stay with you, through thick and thin. I promise. So stay with me too please. When my heat comes, when things get messy, please… stay with me.” 

Naruto smiled. He nodded his head in a heartbeat because he had already planned on doing just that even without Sasuke asking for it. 

The alpha returned the smile. He fished for a half-open bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his palms. While his lover got ready, Naruto watched from below, the sight glorious and greased his gears into further arousal. 

Sasuke rubbed the liquid throughout his palms and slowly wrapped it around Naruto’s member, surprising the boy yet again. 

“Is it too cold?”, Sasuke asked, Naruto’s comfort his top priority. 

The yellow-haired boy shook his head and urged him to continue. 

Sasuke remembered the spot where Naruto loved, so he delved right to it first-hand. He rubbed while keeping a reasonably tight grip on the head, twisting each time to further pleasure the boy beneath him. 

Naruto’s breath heightened each time the pleasure hit a new peak, making him curl his toes when it became unbearable. He glanced down and watched at the straight blue hair sway, covering his partner’s face. Ah, he wanted to brush them back behind Sasuke’s ears again, so that he could see the whole of it, take it in and engrave it in his mind. 

Sasuke took his own and joined with Naruto’s, the sound of flesh against flesh making both of them dizzy and embarrassed at the same time. 

Naruto didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he used the left one to cover his mouth to prevent his voice from getting any louder while the right one to work on their cocks as well. Sasuke thrusted his hips occasionally, riding the pleasure for more. He retracted his hand to pour more lube when some of it began to dry. Then, he proceeded to smear some around Naruto’s entrance. He rubbed the little concaved structure, readying it for his finger to enter. 

The omega laid on the bed with one hand grasping their member but it wasn’t moving. His mind had wandered to his other region, focusing on the finger that slowly but surely pushed its hot tip in. 

“You ok?”, Sasuke asked from above. 

Naruto nodded his head, “Continue,” he instructed. 

Sasuke added another finger. He scissored during the process to try stretching it for a deeper penetration later. After that, Sasuke had no idea what to do anymore. This was the extent of his knowledge from the compulsory health class that every student had to attend. What does he do next? What other action could he use to provide further pleasure? The teacher never thought the alphas how to satiate their partners. They were only taught on how to control their rut and beat their meat vigorously when they were excited. 

As Sasuke was lost in thought, Naruto said to him from below, “Feel for a small nub at the top of the walls. Press on it. It’s the prostate and it’ll make me feel… …really good. That’s… what omegas do to ejaculate during our heat.” 

Sasuke gulped, the image of Naruto doing such vulgar act had him much more aroused than he could imagine. He poked around inside. Left? Right? He ventured deeper, as much as his long little fingers could manage, all the while the other hand never stopped working around their members. 

Soft moans escaped Naruto’s lips as he wiggled slightly from the intrusion, guiding them to the spot he was most familiar with. 

It wasn’t easy though. Naruto had spent a fair share of his first heat searching for the little spot, poking each and every way he could get his fingers on. After that though, he could find it as easy as a new yorker looking for a fast-food restaurant. 

“Ngh! T-there…!”, he croaked when a jolt of electrifying pleasure coursed through him, sending him into an arch impossible to imitate during normal times. 

Sasuke felt around the area, where a small oval protruded from the folded walls. That was the magical spot! He pressed on it again, earning himself a thrust of the hip from the boy below. 

“Sasuke…”, Naruto moaned his name, the sound so enticing that the alpha’s member grew a little bigger, twitching and pulsing. 

Relentlessly, he pushed some more. Again, and again on the sweet spot, sending Naruto into a frenzy of pants and moans. Another hand of his smeared the trail of their precum that dripped like beads onto Naruto’s stomach. He happily did all the work while both of Naruto’s hands clutched to the hem of the pillow, fingers dug deep into the cotton as every movement from the alpha sent tantalising pleasures through him. 

“W-wait… Sasu…wait…”, Naruto barely whimpered between breaths but it went unheard. Few agonizing moments later, he came with a white flash before his eyes. His semen coated a long line on his stomach, a transparent trail that held no more than a hundred sperms. Omegas’ body were constructed differently and such was the presentable evidence laid in front of Sasuke. One of the many differences. 

Naruto’s legs gave away, no longer wrapped around Sasuke’s waist and his back rested onto the bed again, the last drop of energy used up. 

The blue-haired boy smirked. He ran a finger down his lover’s trembling stomach, utterly satisfied with his first attempt. Although Naruto had peaked, Sasuke was still building up to it, the alpha’s cock stood proudly beside the flaccid omega’s. 

Sasuke frantically wore a condom and shifted his position a little further down to line his member along Naruto’s entrance. His heart hammered against his ribcage, inexperience and eagerness had him shaking a little. Naruto watched on, eyes half-open and mind still singing from the last orgasm. The thick hard member, all veins and pulsing, was ready to enter him. Naruto could feel the rising nervousness that clogged his throat. He gulped; his stomach churned like before an important exam. Then, another emotion settled into him. Two emotions come hand in hand during exams, especially the ones that you had to do well in. Nervousness and fear. 

Naruto was scared. The massive thing won’t fit. From the rub-off just now, their contrasting length had been perfectly defined for him. He had always known. An alpha’s versus and omega’s. One thicker, longer, and altogether more filling than the other. Sasuke’s tip alone would amount to four fingers pushing into him, four or more. He won’t be able to finish the dish served before him, though very appetizing. The feeling of having two fingers weren’t foreign to him because that was normal during his heats. 

This? The 7 inch that looked almost ready to explode, crimson and veiny? This was different on a whole new level. And who knows? Maybe Sasuke might grow another inch longer inside him too, what with being an alpha with a slightly different anatomy and all. 

However, Naruto didn’t want to stop Sasuke. The boy had let him climax; done all the stroking and thrusting while he writhed on the bed, enjoying himself until his head spun and legs shaking. It was Sasuke’s turn and he was not going to disappoint the alpha, not after finally acquiring him. 

Sasuke slowly pushed in. The warmth of the walls enveloping him like a blanket around him in winter. Every small inch that made its way inside had built an urge to quicken his pace, ram it in like no tomorrow. The tight ring of muscles stretched and accommodated him, making him feel welcomed. 

He had his eyes close at the first ten seconds but when he opened them, his vision landed on the small sobbing figure beneath him. The tears fell from Naruto’s cheeks and moistened the sheets below. He had bit down on his lower lip so that no voice of him enduring the terrifying would reach Sasuke. 

Sasuke instantly stopped. Everything heavy and burdening landed on his shoulder at once. “W-what’s wrong?”, he asked before quickly pulling out. 

“It’s nothing. Keep going!”, Naruto pleaded. 

“No,” a straight rejection left no room for argument. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I-I think I’m not ready yet. Yours is too big. I-it’s frightening. I don’t know if it’ll fit,” Naruto explained. God he was such a coward. All the other people chasing Sasuke would have accepted him with no problems, but here he was, already together and yet he was still compromising their relationship. 

“I’m sorry…”, Naruto apologised in the smallest voice. 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s back to scoop him into an upright position, where they sat face to face with each other on the bed. He hugged the trembling boy and Naruto’s body fit in him perfectly, like two pieces of puzzles meant to be together. 

“It’s ok, don’t cry. You can take your time to be ready, no matter how long it takes. I’d still love you,” Sasuke comforted him as he rubbed circles around the omega’s back. 

“I’m sorry. We were supposed to enjoy this together and… I was the only one who felt good.” 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Who said I didn’t? I’d be soft if I hadn’t. Believe me, I’ve felt plenty good just now.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Stop apologising. I made a promise to cherish you and I hold that promise like a golden apple, sacred and precious. So, stop feeling down.” 

Naruto buried his face in the curve of Sasuke’s neck. “I’m sor-. I love you, so much.” 

“I know. Me too… I mean, I love you too. Not that I love myself…” 

Naruto chuckled. The tears had stopped flowing. 

“You okay?”, Sasuke asked. 

“Yeah. I’ll help you finish off now,” Naruto said. He removed the condom from Sasuke’s cock and began stroking it but his fingers could barely circle around the member. He started slow, building a momentum then fastened each movement until the alpha was panting. Naruto stared at his partner, every curve, every line prominent and beautiful. A good several quick strokes later, Sasuke’s thigh spasmed, a tell-tale sign of an imminent ejaculation. Not long after, he came, strings of white fluid coating Naruto’s palm. 

Sasuke laughed while catching his breath, “That was just as amazing,” he commented and give one last kiss on Naruto’s cheeks. “Let’s wash up and go to bed, shall we?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Naruto fumbled to answer, his head now full of images of Sasuke’s ‘O’ face that he could use as fap material. 

They put on fresh clothes and hopped into bed. Both boys didn’t instantly fell asleep though. They talked through the night, about themselves, about their family, basically about anything. The topics weren’t far from the usual. However, being in bed together, under one roof, the intimacy gave a warmed feeling unlike any other times. A feeling that had both boys wishing time would go just a little bit slower so the night would drag on. 

When the clock finally struck 6:30, they finally begin to dream, of love and of each other. 

~~~

Everybody had gone to their respective rooms and the house was void of noises. Kisame laid in bed with eyes as wide as an owl’s. He looked around. Everything modern and electronic adorned the room for the guest’s convenience, as expected from one of the wealthiest family in the village. He twisted and turned but rest was a long way away from him so he got up and decided to get a drink from the kitchen downstairs. 

When he reached the foot of the stairs, something caught his attention. The living room lights were still ablaze. Quiet as a mouse, he approached the area for a small peek. Before he could even see the person in the room, a fruity sweet odour greeted him first, sending his heart into an intense session of rope skipping. 

He watched silently from the corner as Itachi immersed himself in a book probably about business strategies. Kisame understood why women and men sought after the Uchiha. His dark hair was a casual jumble sometimes but mostly neat and tied up. He carried an imperious nose well and his angular cheekbones carved down towards a flinty jaw, demanding your attention like a sunflower among a field of weeds. 

Kisame didn’t know how he felt about the alpha. His heart beat with higher ups and downs but that was certainly a result from the ‘soulmate’ bond that they shared. Any other irregular thumping or sweating on his part when he saw Itachi was a reaction to the red string between them. 

Suddenly, Itachi’s head shot up from the book and glanced around the space as if searching for something. More precisely, someone. 

‘Oh shit, he’s looking for me,’ Kisame cursed. He quickly turned to leave but Itachi’s voice from behind made him instantly stop him in his tracks. Damn the ‘soulmate’ bullshit. 

“Hey, you’re still up? Couldn’t sleep?”, Itachi asked. 

“Yeah,” Kisame answered. There was a silence, as if Itachi was waiting for Kisame to continue the conversation. So, he did. 

“You?” 

“I couldn’t as well. Knowing my little brother’s doing IT in the room beside me kind of throws me off,” Itachi explained. 

“Does that make you reflect on the other times that you’ve brought random partners home and did the deed with them in the room beside his?”, Kisame asked, though he wasn’t sure why he had to bring up Itachi’s past endeavours at the moment but what was said couldn’t be taken back. 

“Yeah. I’ve always felt bad about it. To him and my mother. Not as much for my father though. Wait, how do you know that? My past?” 

Kisame scrambled for a decent excuse, “It’s the talk of the town. The Uchihas are famous and gossips travel around fast about you guys.” 

The alpha thought about it and nodded his head. “I guess that made sense.” 

Another silence befell them. 

“So, you want to hang out in the living room with me for a moment? Keep me company.” 

Kisame considered the offer. He couldn’t go back up because now that Itachi had mentioned it, he couldn’t get the thought of the two teenagers in the next room going at it like rabbits out of his head too. “Ok then, I guess.” He’d rather stay downstairs surrounded by Itachi’s sweet pheromones than be tormented by the thought of Sasuke and Naruto having sex. 

“Very well.” 

They sat down on opposite armchairs and set off to their own distractions, neither open for conversation. 

Kisame played on his phone. His heart was still pounding, as if ushering him to throw himself against the alpha. His alpha, made solely to fit him. He let his eyes wander around the room. This one too, wasn’t short of electronic gadgets, the modernity of it unfamiliar to most people in the village. Then, there was one thing that left him staring. The piano, gigantic and magnificent, sucking him in like a black hole. 

Itachi noticed this. “You want to play it?” 

Yes, he’d love to. Kisame had an affinity for music. He had always disappointed his mother education-wise but when it came to music classes, violine, piano, guitar, drums, you name it, he’s proved to his mother that he was still useful, still worth saving despite being an omega. Hence, he found solace in musical instruments, each and every one of them like a friend that would never leave him during hard times. He played to earn his worth, and yet, it wasn’t enough. He would never be enough to his mother, not when being an omega was something he was born with. 

“Yes, please,” he answered, quicker and more eager than Itachi had expected. Oh, how long had he yearned to play an instrument again. 

“Ok, go on.” Itachi set down his book and joined Kisame beside the piano bench. 

“Why are you also here?”, Kisame asked. 

“That book was hella boring. And I want to hear you play. The headphones are… wait if I’m not wrong… they’re in the bench.” Itachi opened the top of the bench to retrieve two headphones. He closed it and handed one to Kisame 

Kisame sighed and took his seat. He did a little tweaking and let his hand get accustomed to the keys first. Before he started, he took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles. A habit he had carried since he was a wee boy. He was finally playing, not for impressing his mother, not for impressing pedestrians for pennies, but for himself... fine, and also for the alpha that invited himself to join him. 

His fingers gracefully danced across the keys, one press after another constructing a melodious tune. It was slow, the type that mothers play to their children to encourage a positive interest in music. Itachi closed his eyes, savouring the moment, the company and the music. The night just got special; a lot more special than his losing his first time to the omega who sat behind him in biology lab. That time, it felt good, but it was hollow and regretful. However, this night, where the cicadas called for a mate and the summer heat was the worst yet, he thoroughly enjoyed himself. 

The Uchiha looked to the side, where the blue-haired man lip-synced to the lyrics of the song with a smile on his face. So much for the pep talk he had had with his brother. Itachi might have held himself on a moral high ground but he knew, from the first time he laid eyes on Kisame, he wanted the omega. One touch of the man would set his skin ablazed, one look would have him shuddering from the desire to monopolise, and one smile, oh, that was uncharted territory yet. Itachi closed his eyes and imagined, a smile would definitely send him to the ER. 

Just now when he spotted Kisame by the living room door, he instinctively reached out to grab him but stopped short. He didn’t have the right to stop him, not when Itachi himself was engaged to another. 

‘Stop thinking about it. Nothing would come of this,’ Itachi convinced himself over and over again as he sat beside his soulmate. The ache and sorrow unlike any other he had experienced before, no matter how magical the night had become. 

Kisame, on the other hand, was lost in the musical world. The tune that flowed from the instrument to the headphone was none other than the one his mother played on the piano when he was a small child. Occasionally, Kisame would reminisce the good old days when his mother was still affectionate towards him. Her luscious brown hair and green eyes that reminded him of a faraway forest where rich soil landscaped for the ever-growing floras. Then, his body began to change in the direction unfavourable to her business schemes. 

_thunk!_

The piano sounded in the headphones. Kisame hit a wrong note by accident and it jolted Itachi straight up. 

“What’s wrong?”, Itachi asked. 

“Nothing.” 

Kisame positioned his fingers on the keys again, and played. He shouldn’t be distracted by his parents now, not when he was finally enjoying himself. 

Itachi settled down and rested his head on his hand. He closed his eyes again, his thoughts unreachable. 

The omega continued playing, but he saw something shining blinking at the edge of his vision. He turned to check it out and there was a particularly strong thump of his heart against his chest that has him question his own health. It was a ring on Itachi’s ring finger. The alpha was taken. Engaged, most probably? 

Kisame scrunched up his face into a questioning look. Why did his heart just do a flip? Kisame shook his head and decided not to pursue the question further. 

‘Whatever it was, pay no mind to it. You live in different worlds,’ he said to himself. 

Fifteen minutes later, Itachi rose from his seat and stretched with a yawn. “I’m going to sleep. Good night. Have fun.” 

“Good night.” 

Itachi crawled to his room. He set his alarm three hours from then and tucked himself in bed. Three hours later, his alarm rang. Automatically, he got out of bed and grabbed a pillow. He made his way down the stairs and surely, there Kisame was, passed out by the piano. His head rested on his folded arm and the headphone removed. Groggily, Itachi approached the man and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Get on the couch,” he said to the omega while shaking the sleep laden man.

Kisame groaned, annoyed from the disturbance. 

“Get up, get up.” 

Kisame finally did as told, though still half-asleep and dragged himself to the sofa. Itachi layered the armrest with the pillow from his room and got Kisame to sleep more comfortably. 

Though sleepy as he was, Itachi still switched off the piano and tidy up the headphone as fast as he could. Then, he went back to sleep on the armchair with a throw pillow to support his head. 

Morning came with the clanking of bowls and cutleries in the kitchen. Itachi sat up, rubbing his neck from the uncomfortable position he slept in last night. 

“Good morning, sweetie. Go take a bath. We’re having breakfast later together,” his mother greeted him when he entered the kitchen. 

“What would we be having today?”, he asked the lady. 

“Egg on toast.” 

“Hm…”, he hummed in reply and struggled up the flight of stairs to his room. Threw off his PJs, hopped in the shower and changed into a new set of clothes. There, freshened up in a lickety split. 

He opened the door and was surprised to see Kisame on the other end. 

“Last night, thanks for taking care of me,” Kisame said. “I would have been sore all over if I slept by the piano.” 

Itachi smiled. “No problem. Let’s go, my mother’s making egg on toast.” 

The two were getting closer now, slowly but surely. If they could become friends, then why not? Itachi could settle for that. Friends. He would be the shoulder for Kisame to cry on when something goes south or when he experienced a heartbreak. He’ll support him in the shadows, as much as his shoulder could carry the unrequited love for the omega and the love for his family with Mizuhi. 

Everybody had gathered around the table when 10 came. They ate away, and continued the topics of conversation from the night before. 

The doorbell suddenly rang throughout the house, announcing a visitor at their doorstep. Kakashi, dutiful as always, took long strides and answered the door. When he came back to the kitchen, behind his heels was a girl, the oldest son’s fiancée. 

“Young master, Mi-.”, Kakashi was half-way through his report when Kisame stood up abruptly. 

“Mizuhi?”, Kisame asked, unsure if the girl herself was the one he knew. 

“Nii-chan?”, Mizuhi croaked with a small voice. 

Mizuhi rapidly made a beeline to her brother and they hugged, like long lost siblings finally reunited. Everybody was shocked, and understandably so from the sudden turn of events. 

Itachi cleared his throat. “Um… so…? Could one of you explain to us what’s happening?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up, I've updated the summary for this ff cuz I think I'm putting more emphasis on Itachi/Kisame than I had originally intended to.  
> Anyway, hope u enjoy! And comments are appreciated!


	23. Revelation

Kisame eased into the embrace with his little sister. Oh, how much he missed her so. They had a good rapport before Kisame was chased out by his mother and since then was unallowed to have any contact with Mizuhi. 

Somebody cleared their throat behind him. “Um… so…? Could one of you explain to us what’s happening?” 

Kisame finally released his arms around his sister and looked to the group after giving Mizuhi a brotherly smile that he only reserved for when the girl was upset or needed comfort. 

Kisame turned to the group that settled around the dining table. “Mizuhi is my sister.” 

Nobody said anything, stunned by the announcement. Well, except Fugaku, who exclaimed, “Oh… that’s where I’ve seen him, during business parties…”

Kisame looked to his sister again, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. “Why are you here? You’re supposed to b-.” He stopped midsentence. Brain turning to fit the puzzles together and when the truth of the situation unravelled in his head, a chill of realization ran down his spine. He shook his head in disbelieve and the bubbling anger that raised to a howling beast in his stomach had him clench his fist in desperation for some sort of anchor so that he wouldn’t go berserk in the dining room. 

Mizuhi looked at her brother, worry creasing the lines between her eyebrows. “Nii-chan, are you ok?” 

“Call our parents,” Kisame said to her. 

“What? Why?” 

“Call them. Now,” he demanded again, with his voice low and menacing though the threat not directed at her. 

Mizuhi scrambled to reach for her cell phone. She called their father and asked him to bring along ‘mom’ to the Uchiha’s residence. 

Kisame could hear a faint ‘Why?’ from the other line but he shook his head in silence when Mizuhi glanced at him. 

‘Don’t tell them I asked you to,’ his expression seemed to say. 

“I…um… doesn’t matter. Just come here. It’s urgent,” she replied. 

After she hung up the phone, she tentatively held his brother’s closed fist to relax them. Kisame released a breath, finally able to see other colours besides red. He smiled to sister and apologised to the others in the room for the scene he had caused. “Sit down and have breakfast in my place. I need to take a breather in the living room,” he said to his sister. 

Kisame left hurriedly, leaving a room potent with his pheromones a mixture of distress and rage that only the alphas could sense. Itachi stood up. He led Mizuhi to Kisame’s seat and shot his mother a glance that pleaded her to handle the situation in the dining room, before joining Kisame in the living room. 

Itachi approached the omega warily, scared that one wrong movement would send him flying through the wall because have you seen Kisame? The man was built like a brick, all muscles and brawns while Itachi only had his brains to fend for himself. 

“What’s wrong?”, he asked Kisame, voice small. 

The other man said nothing in return. 

“If you don’t want to talk about it… want me to set up the piano for you?” 

The question caught Kisame off guard. Really? That was what he could come up at a time like this? 

He looked to Itachi in disbelieve but his own expression softened when he realised that the only way Itachi knew how to make him feel better was through the piano. The one thing that made them feel a little connected apart from the shared bond they had. 

Kisame nodded his head to Itachi, scared that spiteful words would roll out his mouth if he were to talk. Itachi instantly set the request in motion, taking out the headphones and switching on the piano. Kisame sat down on the bench and drag a frustrated hand over his face with a sigh. “Thanks,” he said to the Uchiha who was standing beside. 

Itachi nodded his head in response. “I’ll leave you alone.” Then he left to join the others in the dining room. The atmosphere in there was crippling, where his mother was the only one attempting to lighten the mood by offering cookies and freshly cut fruits. Nobody dared ask Mizuhi questions, not even the head of the family. They cut off pieces of their toasts and chewed as silently as they could, as if trying to not rouse a hungry lion in the room from its slumber. 

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang again. Kakashi made his way to the entrance but Kisame beat him to it. Apparently, the headphones weren’t noise-cancelling. Everybody got up and moved to the living room, curiosity getting the better of them. 

When Kisame swung open the creaking door, the surprise that caught itself on Mrs. Hoshigaki’s face was not one of delight, but it held a fear akin to encountering a bear in the woods. 

“Kisame?”, a man uttered with a tremble in his voice from behind the lady. 

“Dad,” Kisame greeted him, his voice soft, finally a small hint of a supposedly touching reunion between parent and child. 

Kisame turned back to look at Fugaku, the owner of the house. 

“Um… come in, please,” the patriarch urged from the living room, the smile so fake even a blind person could tell. Before the group could hurry back into the dining room to give the Hoshigakis some privacy, Kisame called out to four people. “Granny, Itachi, Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san, please, stay.” 

Naruto and Sasuke returned to their room with Señor Woofers in tow, happy to be free from the uncomfortable atmosphere downstairs. 

“Kisame-kun, where have you been all this time? You went out one night and just… never came back. Your mother said you had gone overseas but you never kept in touch,” Mr. Hoshigaki asked from the sofa, his features scrunched up in worry and the wrinkles etched into his skin had increased since the last time he had seen his father. Mrs Hoshigaki though, stayed quiet, eyes darting one place to another and her fingers never stopped rubbing over each other. 

“I promised mom that I would disappear and leave you and Mizuhi alone,” Kisame said. 

“What? Why?” 

Kisame smiled to his father, one that laced with regret that would have had him lower his head when he was younger but now, he held his head high, the words that came were clear as a bell. “Dad, did you know that I’m an omega?” If there’s one thing Kisame had learned from granny, it was that he had nothing to be ashamed of for being born the way he was. An omega. The secondary gender that so many regarded with spite and deemed weak. 

“What? No, you aren’t,” his father said, a disbelieving smile on his lips. “You’re an alpha. You were presented one during middle school. I’ve seen the rut inhibitors in your school bag.” 

“Dad, they weren’t rut inhibitors. That’s what the label on the bottle said but inside were heat suppressant pills. Mom knew, though,” Kisame declared from where he stood, too restless to sit still. 

Heads turned to Mrs. Hoshigaki. The plot was thickening and Kisame had more knots to disentangle. 

“Mom knew. Yeah, she knew and the first thing that she said was to never let anyone know. She gave me bottles of seat suppressants every month and I had to take them every day. That’s five years, dad. Three years of popping pills until the pounding in my head felt like splitting my mind apart. I could barely focus my energy and I had no appetite and vomit when the pain got too intense. I was constantly admitted into the hospital from overdose! Then, as if my misery wasn’t entertaining enough, she packed all these lessons. Martial arts lessons, music lessons and tutoring sessions because my results weren’t up to par with the other alphas. She wanted me to be an alpha so much because she thought an alpha would attract better business opportunities.” 

Kisame would feel his breath getting quicker, and the words that he had bottled up for so long were just stringing themselves and spewing out like a fire hose. “Then, she got so mad at me when the nightly activities of the eldest son of the Uchiha family became the hot topic in the village. She kept asking me, ‘Why? He’s sleeping with people left and right and yet you still couldn’t get into his bed. Are you even trying to get the Uchiha’s attention?’. She wanted to be part of the Uchiha family so bad, she had investigators find out all about Itachi. His likes, dislikes, favourite hangout sites so that I could ‘casually’ go there and engage in a conversation with him.” 

Kisame paced about in the living room and nobody was ready to interject, not even the lady in his horrid story. He was working on pure adrenaline at this point, his hands gripped tight from the memories that played itself out like an old camera film. 

“Well now, guess what? I took too much pills and I became infertile. That one merit of being an omega as a man, robbed! So, now, not only were I not an alpha, I’m also an omega that couldn’t produce an offspring. That’s bad, isn’t it? Nobody would want a broken omega that goes into heat even though they couldn’t bear child, not the Uchihas, not the other prestigious families in the village. So, she attempted to get rid of me, her little failed project. 

She had me out of the house on a deal. That one deal, one selfish thing I asked of her in my entire life and yet she couldn’t keep it. I told her I would leave without a word, and keep away from Mizuhi forever if she would wait until Mizuhi was old enough to speak for herself before setting her up for an arranged marriage.” 

Kisame turned to his mother, his eyes wide and the exasperated, cracked voice barely reaching granny on the other side of the living room, in an armchair. “One deal, mom. I asked for one thing. I asked that you wait until she finishes college, before putting her on your chess board. This way, she would be able to stand up for herself if she disagrees with you. She’s sixteen, mom! She should be out playing with friends and get hung up on a crush! Not engaged!” 

Mr. Hoshigaki took some time to swallow the reality his son had dumped on them and carefully, he said, “I’m sorry that I wasn’t aware… and that you had to go through that, Kisame-kun.” 

“Of course, you weren’t aware! You were always out having fun, leaving mom to maintain the business. Your frivolity got so out of hand that she was struggling to afford the luxuries you threw to every person that praised you and kissed your ass. If only you were there to help her through the business meetings and tell her that our family didn’t have to be perfect and that we could survive without getting involved with the Uchihas, then things would’ve turned out differently.” 

Next, Kisame turned to the three Uchihas. “How could you three agree to the marriage proposal? She’s so young. What were you guys thinking?” 

“We weren’t,” Itachi answered, seemingly unaffected by Kisame’s outburst. “We’re sorry, really. We should have thought better.” 

“You should have.” 

Mrs. Hoshigaki cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, Kisame,” she said as well, but her eyes never met her son’s. 

“No, you aren’t. You’re saying that because you know that they’re going to terminate the contract. You have the biggest ego and the hungriest greed. You’ve never apologised to anyone in my entire life. Never. So, save it for when you actually mean it.” 

Kisame smiled at granny, “This is my past, granny. I guess now is a good time as any to let you know. My name’s Hoshigaki Kisame. I’m 20 and no prior bread-making experience.” 

The lady returned his smile, and it took everything in her to not get up and give the man a hug. Kisame was tall for an omega, heck, even taller than the average alphas. His body festooned with muscles and his strength incomparable to human beings but at the moment, when his past stripped him into the weak man in front of her, she just wished she could give him some comfort. 

‘No,’ she thought to herself. Kisame wasn’t weak. The man was finally facing his demons, showing his weakness to those present in the room. It takes courage to do that, courage that some find unfitting for themselves because toxic masculinity deemed it unattractive. 

“Kisame-kun, please, take a seat,” Fugaku said from his armchair. He sat up straighter, always a sign of him going into business mode. Kisame did as he were told. “Mr and Mrs Hoshigaki, I’m pretty sure it would come as no surprise that I would like to revoke the arranged marriage between your daughter and my son. You couldn’t even hold a deal with your son, so I doubt anything larger than that would convince you otherwise. Also, more importantly, like Kisame said, Mizuhi is still young, far too young and our judgements were far too clouded to see the problem before.” 

“What? You can’t just terminate our contract like that!”, Mrs. Hoshigaki bit back, finally agitated off her seat. 

“I can and I have,” Fugaku said, unfazed. She wasn’t the first to retaliate over his decisions, and certainly it did not pack much of a punch compared to others that were on the verge of losing millions. “I will pay the fine for my withdrawal but that shall be the only thing I do.” 

Mrs. Hoshigaki looked absolutely outraged. Her ears were a flaming red and she was glaring at Kisame so hard he would have been dead if looks could kill. However, Kisame held her gaze, backing down wasn’t an option for him, not anymore. His mother had no right to control him, let alone spit on him with insults like she did when he was younger because Kisame had people who would stand up for him now. He wasn’t alone anymore. 

“Let’s go,” Mr. Hoshigaki said to his wife, tugging on her arm. There were no words left for them that could redeem themselves and walking out now would save them what’s left of their pride. 

“You…”, Mrs. Hoshigaki said through gritted teeth to her son. Her face was contorted in rage and venom dripping from her voice. “You’re always the one to mess up my plans.” 

“No, you messed up your own plan. You went against your word and had me overdose on heat suppressants. I don’t think you know this but…”, he hangs, unsure if his mother deserved to know. He stared into the reflection of himself in her eyes, seeking any semblance of remorse or acceptance but it held only anger and bitterness, the loving mother to him long gone. Kisame cleared his throat, last of his hope for his mother’s affection disintegrated into disappointment. “Itachi and I are soulmates,” Kisame said. 

The vile lady stood stunned by the revelation. Mikoto turned her head to Itachi, wide eyes as well. Itachi nodded his head. Oh, dang, her woman’s sixth sense was getting faulty. 

“Yeah, I knew it since the first time you showed me his picture. And truth be told, I would have happily talked to him and get to know him if you weren’t shoving his files into my face every damn day.” 

Mrs. Hoshigaki grunted, shoving aside her husband’s hand around her arm. She could walk out on her own, scraping on the tiny morsels of her honour along the way. 

The couple made their way to the door but realised that Mizuhi wasn’t on their tail. 

“Mizuhi, you can stay with your brother at the bakery he’s working at, if you want to,” granny quickly offered the girl because judging from the frown on Mrs. Hoshigaki’s face, god knows what punishment would befall on the young girl if she were to return home with the lady. 

Kisame cast granny a small smile of gratitude. “Stay with me for the time being, Mizuhi. Let them sort out their marriage before you go back to them,” Kisame said while extending a hand to her. 

She glanced at her parents for permission even though that was the last thing she should do. Mr. Hoshigaki nodded his head. “It’s ok, go. I’ll come get you when things settled down.” 

Mizuhi rushed to her brother and caught him in an embrace so tight that he felt it almost crushing his bones but he welcomed it. He took the sobbing, the snots and the never ending ‘thanks’ from his sister and kept a smile on his face. “It’s ok,” Kisame cooed with a hand rubbing circles around her back. 

Fugaku and Mikoto approached them, their head hung low and bowed. “We’re really sorry, truly,” they said. 

“It’s ok,” Mizuhi replied. “I’m just thankful for my lucky stars. You guys have been nothing but welcoming to me. I could have been stuck with a worse family and it was a miracle to have met my brother here and now.” 

Mikoto could barely lift a smile. Mizuhi might have been lucky, thank god, but not a lot of others out there were. She sent a silent prayer out to them, those less fortunate and those who needed a little bit more courage to make a change. 

“Have you had breakfast yet, Mizuhi-chan?”, Mikoto asked. 

“No. I’m famished,” 

“Would you like some eggs on toats?” 

“Oh, yes please!”, the teenage girl beamed. Before entering the kitchen, she looked to granny and thanked her for letting her stay with her brother. Granny merely pat her head, like she always did to Naruto and Sasuke. 

“Don’t worry about it,” the old lady dismissed with a smile. 

“So, tell me about yourself! And your bakery! Oh, and how my brother had been for the past few months!”, Mizuhi said as her extroverted personality shone through and a smile never seen by the Uchihas plastered on her lips. 

“Well, aren’t you a rowdy one. Your brother never talks this much,” granny giggled. Finally, a girl to gossip with! “Well, for starters, my name’s…”

As Mizuhi and the three adults move back into the dining room, Kisame sat with a long exhale onto the sofa. The torturous days of bowing to his mothers were over and he couldn’t be more relieved from the lifted burdens. 

“You ok?”, Itachi asked when he sat down beside the omega. 

Kisame let out a small laugh, “When I was younger and her omega-discriminating tyranny hadn’t emerged, she’d play me the song that you heard last night. She’d play it to me every night just because I asked her to. It was unbearable when her true colours showed and I finally realised that her love was dependent on my secondary gender.” 

“Hm… it must have been hard for you.” 

“You know, I despised you so much during my high school days. I thought that because of you, my mom demanded for excellence. What if you hadn’t existed? Would my life be better? I kept asking myself that, pining the blame on you even though you didn’t do anything wrong,” Kisame explained as he looked at his outstretched fingers. 

Itachi hummed in response. He played with his ring a little, twisting it and turning until it came loose and he shoved it into his pocket. “Does my existence still bring you misery?”, he asked the omega, his own voice small. 

Kisame didn’t answer this time because he didn’t know. Maybe he was already numb to it, the anger and the frustration. However, sometimes when he looked at Itachi, the memories of his mother turning from snow white into the witch does inflict pain in him. The alpha was like a walking scar that digs up old memories; memories of when the skin was once unblemished. 

When it took too long to answer, Itachi nodded his head, taking silence as an answer. “Ok, I’m sorry. I’ll um… leave you alone from now on.” Itachi stood up and walked away. Away from his soulmate, his other half. What else could he do when the one person he wanted to make happy was miserable with just the sight of him? He wanted to make Kisame happy, and if that meant him leaving, he'd gladly do so. 

A sour smile found itself on Itachi’s lips. Well, at least one good thing came out from today. He was no longer engaged. So, yay. 

After that, Kakashi was in charge of sending the lot back to the bakery. The two families bid farewell on the steps of the stairs that led to the entrance of the house. 

“Bye, I’ll see you when I see you,” Sasuke hugged Naruto into a tight embrace. He had explained to the omega that he was to remain in the house until his heat passed and Naruto gave an understanding nod. 

On the other hand, Itachi also bid the group adieu but his eyes steadied on Kisame. Everybody noticed it. Nobody commented. The two had their battle, and maybe this was the outcome that had always awaited them, two parallel lines that would never meet. 

Ah, fate, always the trickster with its pranks.

As the car drove away with the three, the alpha in Itachi howled, a heart-wrenching call to the wind as if it had just lost its mate to the inevitable. He watched on as the car passed the front gate and took a left turn and out of sight, like a paper boat carried away by the current, a slow journey to a place unreachable to the owner. Mikoto had no words of comfort. So, all she could do was give her son a hug. One that she hoped could temporarily glue together the pieces of his heart; mend it enough for it to last until he has found another person to do it in her stead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking another week off again cuz I've been busy.....reading other fanfics and metas and ignoring school work. *insert regretful sobbing*   
> Anyway, I really appreciate those who took the time to comment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter~


End file.
